


Broken Like Me

by Fyrchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxious Azumane Asahi, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, BPD, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, KageHina Week, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Nurse Daichi, Struggles to Snuggles, anger issues, building support, bulimic oikawa, but he has ptsd, dr. sugawara, kageyama is a depressed, no romanization of suicide, nothing graphic, therapist kiyoko
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrchan/pseuds/Fyrchan
Summary: !translationОн выглядел таким живым, как никто другой в этой комнате (может быть, даже во всей больнице). Казалось, что он просто не принадлежал этому печальному месту; он был слишком теплым, слишком сияющим, как золотистые лучи, прогоняющие ночные тени и поглощающие все, к чему они прикасались. Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что внимательно наблюдает за лицом мальчика. Его светло-карие глаза были полны невинной доброты, нежная бледная кожа растянулась в такой широкой улыбке, что он подумал: не больно ли быть таким счастливым?После неудачной попытки самоубийства Кагеяма вынужден лечь в стационар в больнице Карасуно. Что еще хуже, — ему приходится жить в одной комнате с рыжеволосым мальчиком, который то хочет подружиться с Кагеямой, то борется со своими внутренними демонами. Группа борющихся подростков занимается своими собственными проблемами, но Кагеяма пока не знает, что они собираются полностью перевернуть его жизнь.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Равнодушие

**Author's Note:**

> A Russian translation of [Broken Like Me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938332/chapters/60359194) by [meenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meenza/pseuds/meenza)
> 
> Publish on ficbook [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9869504/25397939#part_content)

Почему больничная еда всегда на вкус как мусор?   
  
Сегодня седьмой день пребывания Кагеямы Тобио в больнице и четвертый день его абсолютного бодрствования. Первые два дня он едва осознавал, что его окружает (несмотря на все лекарства, которые ему давали). Он почти ничего не помнил о врачах, с которыми контактировал. Еда по-прежнему представляла собой безвкусное месиво с несколькими консервированными фруктами, чтобы создать иллюзию сбалансированной еды.   
  
С другой стороны, еда и не была вкусной задолго до того, как он оказался здесь…   
  
Он помнил те дни, когда его так будоражил запах карри, доносившийся из кухни. Его маленькие ножки несли его вниз по лестнице так быстро, как только могли, чтобы насладиться любимой едой. Он съедал сразу столько, что на следующий день у него начинал болеть живот. Желудок Кагеямы заурчал в знак протеста против этого воспоминания. Он потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от мыслей о далеком прошлом; ему нужно сосредоточиться на настоящем. Но это было легче сказать, чем сделать, учитывая его нынешнюю реальность, запертую в болезненно-слепящих белых стенах.   
  
Здешние медсестры лишь снисходительно улыбались ему вместо ответов, говоря, что скоро кто-нибудь придет поговорить с ним. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы его перевели в обычное стационарное отделение, и вот теперь он лежал на больничной койке. Он чувствовал, как гнев поднимается вверх, обжигая горло и пытаясь прожечь, чтобы взять над ним контроль. Если бы он съел что-нибудь из своей еды раньше, то, вероятно, почувствовал бы и тошноту прямо на этих болезненно-белых больничных простынях. Но, к сожалению, не мог переварить ничего из того, что могло бы вызвать рвоту.   
  
Он сжал кулаки, вжимая их в белые больничные простыни. Он не обращал внимания на острую боль, исходившую от забинтованного запястья; она лишь служила напоминанием о том, что его собственные личные неудачи привели его сюда.   
  
Его руки онемели и похолодели. Иногда он даже не был уверен, что они все еще были частью его; они казались призрачными конечностями, дрейфующими рядом с ним. Боль, однако, была очень-очень реальной. Чтобы сохранить рассудок, он старался не думать о ранах, спрятанных за слоями бинтов и швов по обе стороны рук. Но учитывая, что именно по этой причине он находится здесь, — это было невероятно трудно. Особенно с медсестрами, постоянно суетящимися над швами, очищающими раны и перевязывающими их.   
  
Он осторожно втирал круги в бедра, оставляя вмятины размером с большой палец. Он выдохнул воздух, который все это время сдерживал, и ему пришлось успокоиться. Он знал, что они дали ему какое-то успокоительное (или лекарство), потому что он был немного вялым с тех пор, как проснулся.   
  
Но этого было недостаточно; он все еще болезненно осознавал, что жив.   
  
С другой стороны, никакие лекарства и не могли заставить его почувствовать волю к жизни. Это были просто обезболивающие, которые он должен был принимать. Они просто заставляли его почувствовать сонливость. Не то чтобы он жаловался; сон был его бесплатным и временным подобием смерти, и он возьмет то, что может получить.   
  
Его медицинские размышления были прерваны тихим стуком в дверь, заставившим его с трудом приподняться на кровати. Не обращая внимания на головокружение, он настороженно оглядел новоприбывшего.   
  
Темно-синие глаза Кагеямы встречаются с нежно-карими.   
  
Лицо мужчины озаряет улыбка, которая была ярче, чем белые стены, заточившие его. Но почему-то его улыбка не была такой ослепительной, скорее она излучала тепло. Его светло-серые волосы были аккуратно причесаны и разделены пробором, что соответствовало ауре профессионализма, которую, казалось, несла его походка. На нем был белый халат с аккуратно вышитым мелкими синими буквами: « _доктор Сугавара Коши_ ».   
  
Хм-м-м... стало быть, он действительно решился поговорить с врачом? Что ж, наверное, он не рассчитал время. Вероятно, это то, что он получает за то, что оказался здесь на выходных; он должен был запланировать свое самоубийство на будний день. « _В следующий раз_ », — подумал он, довольный собственным мрачным чувством юмора.   
  
— Здравствуй, Кагеяма! Приятно видеть тебя сегодня таким бодрым. Я — доктор Сугавара Коши, но ты можешь называть меня Суга, если захочешь, — его улыбка даже не дрогнула от отсутствия энтузиазма или ответа Кагеямы. — Итак, я здесь, чтобы рассказать тебе о наших следующих шагах. Как ты уже знаешь, в настоящее время ты находишься в подростковом стационаре, но из-за твоих, гм... медицинских потребностей ты больше не можешь находиться в обычных стационарах, поэтому с завтрашнего дня ты перейдешь на специальную стационарную программу проживания. Мы думаем, что это будет отличная возможность развить хорошие навыки совладания в окружении людей твоего возраста.   
  
Кагеяма пару раз моргнул. Его мозг пытался переварить всю информацию, брошенную в него.   
  
— _Стационарная программа_... — прохрипел он, внезапно осознав, как пересохло у него в горле. Его голос даже не был похож на его собственный. Когда он в последний раз разговаривал с другим человеком?   
  
Доктор Сугавара любезно протянул ему пластиковый стаканчик с водой, стоявший на прикроватном столике. Маленькие глотки, которые он делал, не могли помочь его пересохшему горлу, но Кагеяма все равно осушил весь стакан.   
  
— Я не хочу стационарную программу... Неужели я не могу просто пойти домой? Я здесь уже целую неделю, — сказал он, стараясь говорить невозмутимо, но голос сорвался на полуслове. Он хотел сразу перейти к делу. Сил на любезности не было.   
  
Доктор Сугавара помолчал с минуту, как бы раздумывая, как лучше подойти к отказу.   
  
— Что ж, мы не можем отпустить тебя, когда ты все еще в зоне риска, и я действительно думаю, что эта программа будет полезна; у неё очень хороший послужной список. На самом деле туда очень трудно попасть, и тебе действительно повезло, что тебя готовы втиснуть туда.   
  
Втиснуть его, ха... Скорее всего, его родители выставляли напоказ тот факт, что они могут заплатить наперед. Никакой страховки не нужно, пока им не придется смотреть на своего сына или иметь дело с последствиями его решений еще некоторое время. Он ничего не слышал о них с самого первого дня, когда они должны были явиться в качестве его опекунов. Они неловко прошаркали в комнату, не глядя ему в глаза, и сказали, что рады видеть, что он проснулся. На этом все.   
  
Они едва могли вынести его, своего собственного сына. Они явно не хотели больше иметь дело ни с ним, ни с его проблемами. Впрочем, ему было все равно. Он знал, что они давным-давно махнули на него рукой, и с тех пор он больше их не пускал; чем меньше у него было привязанностей, тем лучше. Легче будет оставить все это позади... Не то чтобы у него было много людей, к которым он мог бы привязаться, но все же...   
  
— Значит, я буду сидеть взаперти вместе с другими сумасшедшими детьми, с которыми никто не хочет иметь дела? И надолго ли? — он старался говорить как можно более злобно, но это было трудно сделать с его позиции, слабо подпирающей больничную койку.   
  
Улыбка доктора Сугавары на секунду погасла, когда Кагеяма произнес эти слова.   
  
— Эта программа — на шаг ниже от обычной стационарной, поэтому она не будет так регламентирована. Также она действительно пытается создать чувство доверия и сообщества. Кроме того, ты будешь изучать различные формы поведенческой терапии, которые будут хорошими уроками на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Тебе будет назначен терапевт и сосед по комнате на весь срок твоего месячного пребывания там.   
  
Кагеяма начал ощущать глубокую усталость, которая была не только физической. Он уже устал от этого короткого разговора. Он устал от того, что люди тащат его за собой. Он устал от жизни.   
  
Он решил, что лучшей формой протеста будет откинуться на постель и закрыть глаза, полностью отгородившись от доктора Суги... Он не мог заставить себя возненавидеть человека, который до сих пор казался невероятно добрым, несмотря на грубость Каегямы. Он понимал, что у него нет выбора, и не то чтобы дома было намного лучше, но... по крайней мере, там у него было уединение и ему не приходилось иметь дело с дерьмовой групповой терапией...   
  
— Я вижу, что ты устал. Сейчас я дам тебе отдохнуть. Я понимаю, что это было нелегко, но все наладится, правда. Увидимся завтра, и я отведу тебя в твою новую комнату. Отдохни хорошенько, Кагеяма, — голос доктора Суги был тихим, но торжественным, когда он вышел из комнаты.   
  
Кагеяма не открывал глаз, пока не услышал щелчок закрывающейся двери. Он сделал глубокий вдох, который, казалось, только усилил боль в легких.   
  
Он все смотрел и смотрел в потолок, но тот был таким же белым, как и стены, окружавшие его. В правом углу потолка виднелось одно желтое пятно, выделявшееся на белом фоне. Они хорошо познакомились друг с другом за последние три дня. Он уже начал думать, что пятно выглядит как гротескный велосипед; его колеса пытаются проехать вперед по потолку, только чтобы обнаружить, что оно неподвижно и не более чем незначительное пятно на стене.   
  
Ему почти хотелось рассмеяться над тем, как глупо все это прозвучало.   
  
И если он не облажался до того, как попал сюда, то теперь точно облажался.


	2. Гнев

Доктор Сугавара терпеливо ждал за спиной Кагеямы, когда тот медленно входил в комнату.   
  
Стены его новой комнаты были ярко-желтыми, и от этого цвета хотелось блевать. Тошнотворный оттенок стен, окружавших его, был неудачной попыткой поднять настрой пациента и придать ему бодрости духа. Кагеяма старался не воспринимать это как предзнаменование того, на что будет похоже его пребывание здесь. Он был бы готов вечно мириться с белыми или желтыми стенами, лишь бы только у него была своя комната...   
  
Он заметил две односпальные кровати в противоположных концах комнаты, одна из которых представляла собой беспорядочное переплетение простыней.   
  
Очевидно, его новый сосед по комнате был не самым аккуратным человеком. Его яркая одежда была разбросана повсюду, а на маленьком ночном столике лежала куча бумаг.   
  
Он подошел к другой кровати и со вздохом положил на нее свою сумку с одеждой.   
  
Чуть ранее родители забросили ему сумку этим утром. Они утверждали, что были счастливы за него и называли это «его новым началом».   
  
Он кивнул, потому что что еще оставалось делать? Он задавался вопросом: кого они наняли, чтобы убрать ванную? Возможно, кого-то, с кого могли бы уверенно требовать конфиденциальности, чтобы им не пришлось терпеть скандал, который может возникнуть, если соседи когда-нибудь узнают об... этом.   
  
Это будет его новый дом на целый месяц... Ему хотелось разбить голову о стену или, по крайней мере, громко застонать, но доктор Сугавара все еще терпеливо ждал, когда он успокоится, чтобы его отвели к психотерапевту.   
  
Он окинул комнату прощальным взглядом и вышел.  
  


* * *

  
Можно было подумать, что они пытаются сделать подростковую стационарную программу немного более веселой, но длинный белый коридор был таким же унылым и стерильным, как и вся остальная больница.   
  
Здесь пахло немного уютнее, чем в его больничной палате. Но, возможно, это был запах, исходящий от множества потных подростков, занимающих это место?   
  
Единственная разница заключалась в уровне безопасности, через который он должен был пройти, чтобы попасть сюда. Он неохотно позволил им обыскать все его тело и сумку, прежде чем его пропустили этим утром.   
  
Они прошли через несколько открытых дверей, выстроившихся вдоль коридора (он предположил, что это были комнаты других детей). Он уже и забыл, что здесь его лишат бóльшей части уединения: комнаты должны оставаться открытыми в течение дня. По крайней мере, так ему сказал доктор Сугавара.   
  
Они добрались до помещения, похожего на гостиную, с телевизором с плоским экраном, несколькими диванами и кофейным столиком.   
  
Группа из трех детей громко играла в Марио Карт по телевизору. Звуки игры отвлекли его.   
  
Он поспешил за быстрым шагом доктора Сугавары, не имея возможности рассмотреть поближе, с кем он будет жить в течение следующего месяца. Он не преминул заметить украдкой любопытные взгляды, которые мальчики бросали в его сторону.   
  
Они прошли в другой коридор, в котором были комнаты с маленькими звукоблокирующими устройствами снаружи. Он был знаком с этой концепцией: они должны были блокировать звук для конфиденциальности. Но на самом деле он пришел к выводу, что это было скорее для того, чтобы никто не мог услышать страдания и нытья изнутри.   
  
Несмотря на общую апатию, ему не терпелось встретиться со своим новым психотерапевтом.   
  
Это был не первый раз, когда он проходил терапию, но он дал обет торжественного молчания, когда его родители заставили его пройти терапию в первый раз после одной из его вспышек в школе.   
  
Тогда его терапевтом был взрослый мужчина с седеющими волосами и аурой медицинского авторитета. Все его дипломы выстроились вдоль стен кабинета, который был до смешного шикарным даже по меркам Кагеямы. Он знал, что время у этого чувака дорого стоит, и в сознании его родителей это приравнивалось к тому, что доктор был лучшим. Однако Кагеяма быстро смекнул, что это не так. Этот врач не имел никакого опыта общения с подростками и был совершенно неприступен и несимпатичен. Он больше заботился о том, чтобы быстренько выдать рецепт для Кагеямы, чем о терапии.   
  
Когда его родители поняли, что он дал обет молчания, отказываясь разговаривать с доктором на каждом сеансе, они в конце концов уступили и позволили ему прекратить визиты.   
  
Было такое чувство, что здесь ему это с рук не сойдет.   
  
Доктор Сугавара мягко положил руку ему на плечо и подвел к мягким деревянным стульям, стоявшим в коридоре.   
  
— Можешь подождать здесь, а доктор Киеко подойдет через пару минут. Она действительно отличный психотерапевт. Она будет хорошо заботиться о тебе и обсуждать ваш график до конца твоего пребывания здесь.   
  
С последней ободряющей улыбкой доктор Суга удалился.   
  
Ожидая, Кагеяма ковырял пальцы. Ногти, когда-то столь тщательно ухоженные для волейбола, теперь были ободраны.   
  
Он ободрал их до кровоточащих шишек. Его родители мало что комментировали в его жизни, но позаботились о том, чтобы он знал, что им противен вид его пальцев.   
  
После этих брезгливых взглядов у него вошло в привычку прятать руки за обеденным столом и от любых других любопытных глаз.   
  
Он вздрогнул, когда слева от него открылась дверь и из нее вышла женщина лет двадцати с небольшим.   
  
В ней было все, чего он не ожидал от психотерапевта... Полная противоположность его предыдущему врачу.   
  
Она была красива в очень мягкой и несколько застенчивой манере. Ее черные волосы контрастировали с бледной кожей, а светло-голубые глаза сияли за серебряными очками, красиво обрамлявшими её лицо.   
  
Она едва заметно улыбнулась и легким движением изящного запястья пригласила его пройти в кабинет.   
  
Комната была оформлена со вкусом, с землистыми оттенками оранжевого. Растения усеивали комнату, освещенную мягкими лучами золотистого солнечного света, просачивающегося через окно.   
  
Вместо того, чтобы сесть за стол в центре комнаты, она подвела его к двум серым креслам с высокими спинками, стоявшим друг напротив друга.   
  
Кагеяма сглотнул. Что-то в этой обстановке казалось слишком конфронтационным и интимным для его спокойствия.   
  
Доктор стояла чуть позади, ожидая, когда он выберет место.   
  
Он уже устал от того, что люди проявляют к нему чрезмерное терпение, и ему почти хотелось, чтобы они просто набросились на него и покончили с этим. Тогда, может быть, он тоже взорвется и никому больше не придется притворяться, что все это нормально.   
  
Он медленно опустился в кресло лицом к окну; по крайней мере, так у него будет хороший вид на деревья, раскачивающиеся снаружи, когда он избегнет вопросов.   
  
Доктор Киеко сидела напротив него, скрестив ноги в сшитых на заказ темно-синих брюках. Когда она заговорила, то пристально посмотрела на него умным взглядом, который, как ему показалось, производил какой-то сложный анализ его состояния.   
  
— Итак, Кагеяма, как тебе, наверное, известно, я буду твоим терапевтом. Меня зовут доктор Киеко, я работаю здесь уже пять лет. Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе во время восстановления и составить план, как нам двигаться вперед.   
  
_Пять лет_... Должно быть, она старше, чем выглядит.   
  
Ему хотелось закатить глаза. Хотелось, чтобы люди перестали говорить о «путях к выздоровлению» и «движении вперед»; ему не к чему было стремиться, не за что было выздоравливать. Но он лишь кивнул, чтобы признать ее введение.   
  
— Я изучила твое досье и уже знаю историю болезни. А также анкету, которую ты заполнял в начале приема. Но быть в терапии — это значит узнать тебя лучше и построить отношения доверия и уверенности между нами. Я хочу узнать тебя из разговора, и я знаю, что ты намного больше, чем папка в моей руке. Так почему бы тебе для начала не рассказать о себе и о том, почему ты здесь?   
  
Он вцепился в подлокотники, когда тревога забурлила в его венах. Он должен был говорить, не так ли?.. Этого не избежать, если он хочет когда-нибудь выбраться отсюда...   
  
— Мне нечего рассказать вам, чего бы вы уже не знали... мне 17 лет, я учусь в средней школе в Мияги, у меня есть старшая сестра, и это почти все, — он пристально посмотрел на нее и продолжил с усмешкой, пытаясь казаться беспечным: — И вы знаете, почему я здесь. Уверен, вы слышали, что я пытался покончить с собой.   
  
Выражение ее лица не изменилось, когда она встретила его взгляд.   
  
— А как насчет того, чтобы рассказать мне о школе? Здесь написано, что ты играешь в волейбол?   
  
Отлично. Она должна была начать с того, что разозлило бы его больше всего? Он задавался вопросом: знала ли она? Делала ли она это, чтобы вытянуть из него больше эмоций?   
  
— Раньше играл, — он нахмурился еще сильнее. — Меня выгнали из команды, — сказал он с рычанием.   
— Хм-м-м... — произнесла она, записывая что-то в блокнот. — Почему это случилось?   
  
Она действительно издевается над ним, не так ли?   
  
— Потому что никто не мог за мной угнаться, вот почему.   
  
Она подождала секунду и вопросительно изогнула бровь:   
  
— Это была единственная причина?   
  
Было много вариантов, которыми этот разговор мог бы пойти, и этот уже не был в его пользу. Но она явно знала, что произошло. Зачем ей понадобилось, чтобы он признался в своих преступлениях? Что это за католическая церковь?   
  
— У меня была сильная вспышка гнева, я ломал некоторые вещи, дрался с некоторыми людьми и кричал на своих товарищей по команде, — пробормотал он, решив уставиться на серый ковер.   
— Ты чувствуешь, что тебе трудно контролировать свои эмоции, Кагеяма? — ласково спросила она. Тобио молча кивнул, все еще не желая встречаться с ней взглядом. — Ты можешь рассказать мне об этом? Что ты чувствовал?   
  
Он глубоко вздохнул, ощущая, как воспоминания поднимаются из глубин сознания, подавляя его... Он не хотел вспоминать. Он не хотел вспоминать.   
  
Но чем больше он пытался отвлечься, тем быстрее мысли, казалось, просачивались в его мозг, заставляя его заново переживать прошлое:   
  
_Младший класс должен был стать его годом на волейбольной площадке. Он был звездным сеттером и был на много лиг выше всех остальных в своей команде. Он знал это, и они тоже._  
  
 _Они завидовали ему, но он понимал, что и сам был частью проблемы. Он просто не знал, как с ними общаться._  
  
 _Он воспринимал все слишком близко или вовсе не воспринимал. Он чувствовал постоянное недоверие своих товарищей по команде. Его характер вспыхивал и брал над ним верх, не оставляя ничего, кроме разрушенных отношений и жалоб, которые шепчут ему на ухо._  
  
 _Он знал, что у него нет друзей, но, похоже, не слишком возражал. Его голова и сердце были заняты исключительно волейболом._  
  
 _Во время обеденного перерыва он гонял мячик по стенам школьного двора и медленно потягивал молоко._  
  
 _Любой другой ребенок, вероятно, подвергся бы издевательствам за то, что был таким одиночкой, но у него было такое выражение лица, которое явно отпугивало других._  
  
 _Его лицо вечно было хмурым. Ни один взгляд не мог соперничать с его собственным, и ему нравилось думать, что годы интенсивных тренировок сделали его достаточно сильным._  
  
 _Его жизнь состояла из школы и волейбола, и это было почти всем. Не то чтобы он очень любил школу... Он часто делал необходимый минимум и просто спал в классе._  
  
 _Но чем старше он становился, тем труднее ему было мириться со своими разочарованиями в этом мире._  
  
 _Он никому не доверял. Он всегда с подозрением относился к чужим намерениям. Его несколько раз посылали к психологу-консультанту с жалобами на его дерзкое поведение, паранойю и угрозы в адрес окружающих._  
  
 _Родители в конце концов отправили его на терапию после того, как он пригрозил ударить ребенка, который по ошибке попал в него мячом во время тренировки. У него просто было такое чувство, что это не было ошибкой и что все хотели сделать ему хуже._  
  
 _А потом все окончательно пошло прахом, когда единственная поддержка, единственные хорошие отношения в его жизни исчезли вместе с волейболом. Когда его наконец бросил единственный человек, который имел для него значение._  
  
 _После долгих лет убеждения, что он может доверять ей, она предала его. Он верил, что, в отличие от всех остальных в его жизни, она сдержит свое слово и всегда будет рядом с ним, как бы плохо ни было дома. Но ему следовало ожидать, что все хорошее в его жизни неизбежно будет отнято. Его жизнь была всего лишь верным процессом превращения его души в нечто болезненно сырое. В головокружительное месиво нелюбимого человека, который заслуживает того, чтобы его бросили._  
  
 _Вскоре после этого его жизнь начала свой последний спуск в водоворот неконтролируемого хаоса, который закончился тем, что он сидел напротив доктора Киеко._  
  
Доктор Киеко спокойно восприняла его молчание и отложила блокнот в сторону.   
  
— Я знаю, что сегодня в твоей жизни происходит много нового, поэтому я не буду слишком настаивать. Но ты должен говорить о вещах, чтобы понять их. Я здесь не для того, чтобы осуждать тебя, просто помни об этом. Я не знаю, говорил ли с тобой кто-нибудь еще о твоем диагнозе или о том, что на самом деле он означает, но доктор Сугавара и я считаем, что у тебя пограничное расстройство личности.   
  
Глаза Кагеямы, в которых промелькнуло что-то похожее на страх, оторвались от ковра, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. Пограничная личность? Почему это звучало как что-то из фильма ужасов, где злодей имел несколько личностей, контролирующих его, или что-то в этом роде...   
  
Доктор Киеко, казалось, почувствовала его страх:   
  
— Это действительно самое неправильно понимаемое расстройство, которое часто искажается. До недавнего времени это даже не рассматривали как диагноз. Но тебе нечего бояться, это просто означает, что ты борешься с эмоциональной регуляцией, которая может иметь действительно неблагоприятные последствия для твоих отношений. Это мешает доверять людям, поддерживать здоровый баланс эмоций и видеть себя в позитивном свете. Он может прийти со взрывным гневом, с которым ты, казалось, уже боролся. Я хотела поставить тебе диагноз не для того, чтобы он что-то изменил или сказал о тебе, а чтобы ты просто знал, что ты не одинок в этом.   
  
От всей этой новой информации у него закружилась голова. Он был благодарен за то, что она действительно поделилась с ним его диагнозом...   
  
В отличие от его предыдущего врача, который только писал все в свои заметки, чтобы поделиться ими с родителями, которые тихо разговаривали об этом только для того, чтобы никогда больше не обсуждать это.   
  
И все же слова, казалось, действительно имели силу и значение, и это пугало его... Это звучало довольно точно: его проблемы с доверием, его гнев, его подавляющая ненависть к себе...   
  
Он понимал, что с ним что-то не так, но меньше всего ему нужна была еще одна причина ненавидеть себя.   
  
Ее голос был добрым, но Кагеяма не мог поверить, что она действительно заботится о нем; это была просто ее работа.   
  
Это была ее работа — притворяться. И любые слова утешения, что звучали из её уст, были построены на деньгах его родителей.   
  
Ну и что с того, что у него пограничное расстройство личности? Наличие названия этому не делало его менее склонным к самоубийству.   
  
Доктор Киеко, казалось, почувствовала, что больше от него ничего не добьется, и, скрестив ноги, наклонилась вперед, только чтобы заправить шелковистые пряди, выбившиеся из-за уха.   
  
— Мы будем видеться пару раз в неделю. Ты будешь ежедневно проводить сеансы групповой терапии под руководством доктора Сугавары и будешь участвовать во всех групповых мероприятиях вместе с другими. Я думаю, что ты мог бы завести здесь несколько новых друзей. Добро пожаловать в Карасуно, Кагеяма.


	3. Неловкость

Он не планировал приходить на групповую терапию с опозданием на пять минут. Но после разговора с доктором Киеко ему нужно было успокоиться. Он попытался бесшумно войти в комнату, где проводился сеанс, однако у двери явно было другие планы, и она решила громко хлопнуть за его спиной. Кагеяма внезапно оказался в центре внимания. Разговоры прекратились, и все уставились на него с того места, где сидели в кругу из стульев. Он сглотнул, желая, чтобы пол мог просто поглотить его, чтобы ему не пришлось избегать стольких пар глаз, сверлящих его.   
  
— А, Кагеяма, спасибо, что присоединился к нам! Проходи. Выбери стул и присоединяйся к кругу. Не волнуйся, мы как раз собирались начать делиться своими «взлетами» и «падениями»* за день. Обычно мы начинаем каждый сеанс с обмена информацией. Так как Кагеяма новенький, вы все должны представиться; назвать свое имя и возраст, — улыбка доктора Сугавары попыталась смягчить неловкость, и Кагеяма медленно подошел к единственному свободному стулу.   
  
Наконец он сел, и его стул отозвался скрежетом металла по кафелю. Его потупленный взгляд отказывался подниматься; Кагеяма понимал, что он, вероятно, все еще находится в центре всеобщего внимания.   
  
Наконец доктор Сугавара снова заговорил:   
  
— Почему бы тебе не начать, Танака? — кажется, он обращался к худощавому парню с короткой стрижкой и напряженным лицом, которое могло бы посоперничать даже с лицом Кагеямы.   
— Э-эм... почему это должен быть я, док? — он вздохнул, когда доктор Сугавара попросил его продолжать жестом руки, и парень обратился к Кагеяме: — Меня зовут Танака Рюноске. Мне 18 лет, и давайте-ка посмотрим, как мой сегодняшний «взлет» наконец-то заставил меня написать письмо с извинениями моему сосед…   
— Это той даме, чью машину ты угнал, когда был в мании?   
  
Его резко оборвал громкий взволнованный голос, исходивший от удивительно маленького тела с зачесанными вверх черными волосами с одной светлой прядью посередине. Его волосы развевались, когда он возбужденно ерзал на стуле, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос. На взгляд Кагеямы, он был слишком энергичен...   
  
— Ноя! Что я говорил насчет перебивания? — вмешался доктор Сугавара, бросив на того укоризненный взгляд.   
— Но у Танаки всегда есть такие дикие истории о том, когда он был маниакальным! — сказал Ноя, надув губы.   
— Пожалуйста, продолжай, Танака. Мания — это не то, что нужно прославлять, Ноя, — строго сказал доктор Сугавара.   
— Да, Ноя, это была она, — подтвердил Танака с широкой улыбкой. Очевидно, они с Ноей были близки. — Я извинился за машину, за то, что устроил вечеринку, и еще за кое-что... — он замолчал, — но мое «падение», вероятно, в том, что я должен был проглотить мои новые таблетки. Я чувствую, что меня тошнит каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь принять ламиктал, — сказал он, демонстрируя это, держась рукой за горло.   
— Ух ты, Танака, я никогда бы не подумал, что тебе будет трудно глотать.   
  
Кагеяма резко обернулся и увидел высокого блондина с карими глазами в черных очках. Он ухмылялся над собственным умным и ехидным замечанием, а его длинные ноги вытянулись, занимая пространство перед ним. Рядом с ним сидел очень худой и хрупкий на вид мальчик с вихором в волосах и россыпью веснушек на лице. Язык его тела был полной противоположностью светловолосому парню: он сгорбился, будто пытаясь исчезнуть. Однако он тоже, казалось, получал удовольствие от грязной шутки, смеясь в кулак и тихо шепча:   
  
— Это было хорошо, Цукки!   
  
Доктор Сугавара лишь тяжело вздохнул. Его терпение, наконец, начало истощаться.   
  
— Цукишима, почему бы тебе не быть следующим, раз уж ты так хочешь поделиться?   
  
Парень бросил на доктора раздраженный взгляд и цыкнул, прежде чем скрестить руки на груди.   
  
— Меня зовут Цукишима Кей. Мне 17 лет, и не смей называть меня Цукки, — сказал он, с отвращением глядя на Кагеяму.   
— Только Ямагучи может так его называть, — прыснул маленький парень справа от Ямагучи. Его тихое хихиканье было по-детски милым.   
— Заткнись, Хината!   
  
Парень фыркнул, не в силах сдержать смех от гнева Цукишимы. Его ярко-оранжевые кудри весело подпрыгивали. Все его тело, казалось, излучало радость и живую энергию.   
  
Он выглядел таким живым, как никто другой в этой комнате (может быть, даже во всей больнице). Казалось, что он просто не принадлежал этому печальному месту; он был слишком теплым, слишком сияющим, как золотистые лучи, прогоняющие ночные тени и поглощающие все, к чему они прикасались. Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что внимательно наблюдает за лицом мальчика. Его светло-карие глаза были полны невинной доброты, нежная бледная кожа растянулась в такой широкой улыбке, что он подумал: не больно ли быть таким счастливым? Его ярко-оранжевые кудри обрамляли лицо, завершая образ величественного восхода солнца, поднимающегося из-за горизонта.   
  
Кагеяма предчувствовал, что эти лучи достигнут самых дальних уголков его кошмарного сердца.   
  
Внезапно эти светло-карие глаза встретились с его темно-синими, и он замер, не в силах отвести взгляд. Его поймали на том, что он пялится... как неловко. Он, наконец, сумел оторвать взгляд от рыжеволосого, но все еще чувствовал, что тот смотрит на него со смесью любопытства и чего-то еще, чего он не мог понять.   
  
Пока он был занят разглядыванием, он пропустил то, что было «взлетом» Цукишимы.   
  
— Мое сегодняшнее «падение» в том, как дерьмово здесь находиться, — сказал он с видом, который, как ни странно, казался раздраженным и в то же время каким-то скучающим.   
— Тебе показалось, что расписание и общение сегодня особенно сложны? — спросил доктор Сугавара. Цукишима усмехнулся:   
— Не льстите себе. Я имел в виду — быть живым.   
  
Никто, казалось, не был особенно удивлен этим заявлением, которое Кагеяма воспринял как знак того, что в этом не было ничего необычного. Он разделял это чувство, но у него не было достаточно беспечного отношения, чтобы высказать это вслух.   
  
Еще один парень, сидевший рядом с Цукишимой, закатил глаза и театрально провел рукой по волосам. Он был худощав и одет в хорошо сидящую одежду, которая подчеркивала его фигуру. Он обладал классической красотой: гладкая кожа, величественные глаза, длинные ресницы. Парень был хорош собой и прекрасно это понимал. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и жестикулировал рукой, когда говорил.   
  
— Йо-ху, — сказал он, глядя на Кагеяму с хитрой улыбкой, слегка взмахнув тонким запястьем. — Меня зовут Ойкава Тоору, мне 18 лет, и тебе не мешало бы запомнить мое имя! Я — лучшее, что случалось с этим местом.   
  
Вся комната застонала от его представления, но он невозмутимо продолжил:   
  
— Моя роза сегодня... — он поймал растерянный взгляд Кагеямы. — Ах да, я предпочитаю называть свой «взлет» розой, а «падение» — шипом. Так поэтичнее, тебе не кажется? — сказал он, кокетливо подмигнув Кагеяме, но тот проигнорировал его. — Моя роза — это то, что я не фокусировался на том, что еда, которую я съел на завтрак, будет вырвана. Мой шип — это то, что вы все еще не позволяете мне добавить немного цвета в это унылое место.   
  
Доктор Сугавара кивнул.   
  
— Спасибо, Ойкава, что поделился. Как я уже говорил в прошлый раз, это часть больничных правил, но ты можешь украсить свою комнату.   
  
Ойкава лишь фыркнул в ответ, и его блестящие каштановые волосы (явно ухоженные и тщательно уложенные) сдвинулись набок.   
  
Следующим был Ноя — живой дышащий комок хаотической энергии. Он улыбнулся Кагеяме:   
  
— Меня зовут Нишиноя Юу, но все зовут меня Ноя, и как твой сенпай — я могу показать тебе все вокруг, пока ты не освоишься! — Кагеяма был ошеломлен его предложением, но оценил его по достоинству. Хотя он был уверен, что скорее упадет замертво, чем подвергнется громкой экскурсии. — Мой «взлет» сегодня был в том, что когда я резал морковь ножом во время моей экспозиционной терапии, мне удалось сохранить спокойствие, и я знал, что все мои навязчивые мысли о том, чтобы заколоть себя, были просто мыслями! Это было действительно трудно, но я очень горжусь тем, каким крутым я был! Я резал морковь так, словно завтрашнего дня не будет. В конце концов, мне даже пришлось её съесть! — он ухмыльнулся, а затем на минуту задумался о своем «падении». — Мое «падение», вероятно, — пропуск вечеринки по случаю дня рождения моих друзей... Это было бы потрясающе! Там будут все фейерверки, которые мы могли бы использовать, и они даже сказали мне, что уберут все ножи и…   
  
Голос Нои постепенно переходил в рассказ, пока доктор Сугавара мягко не остановил его, показывая, что теперь очередь следующего человека.   
  
Парень, сидящий рядом с ним (или он должен сказать мужчина? Потому что сколько лет этому парню?.. он никак не мог быть подростком, как все остальные здесь), начал говорить. Его мягкий голос звучал неуверенно, не соответствуя его широким плечам, высокому росту и взрослой на вид каштановой бороде.   
  
— М-меня зовут... Азумане А-Асахи, мне 18 лет, приятно познакомиться, — он запнулся со слабой улыбкой и неуверенным взглядом. Он прочистил горло, как бы подталкивая себя к продолжению. Ноя показал ему большой палец и выдал поддерживающую улыбку, которая, казалось, помогла. — Мой «взлет» на этой неделе заключался в том, что я играл в Марио Карт с Ноей, — он застенчиво улыбнулся парню. — Э-э... мое «падение»... я снова говорил с моими р-родителями о моей социальной тревоге. Они думают, что я не пытаюсь... — его голос затих. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет.   
  
Прежде чем доктор Сугавара успел сказать что-нибудь утешительное, Ноя вскочил и обнял Асахи за спину.   
  
— Ну и хрен с твоими родителями! Тебе не нужно их слушать. Я тебя прикрою, Асахи, и мы разберемся с этим дерьмом вместе! — сказал он, гордо указывая на себя другой рукой.   
  
Доктор Сугавара откашлялся, хотя и не выглядел недовольным вспышкой Нои.   
  
— Спасибо, Асахи, я знаю, что это было трудно. Позже мы можем поработать над разговором с твоими родителями на нашем сеансе навыков общения.   
  
Асахи робко кивнул.   
  
Кагеяма вдруг осознал, что он следующий, и все взгляды вновь устремились на него. Во второй раз за этот день.   
  
— Хм... привет, я Кагеяма Тобио, мне 17 лет... — он сделал паузу, глядя на доктора Сугавару, ожидая подтверждения, что он должен продолжать. — Я только недавно переехал сюда, но, думаю, что мой «взлет» в том, что теперь я могу больше передвигаться... — он не стал вдаваться в подробности; им незачем было знать, что он три дня пролежал на больничной койке. Никто не мог видеть его запястий, потому что он сознательно носил длинные рукава, которые теперь стягивал вниз для безопасности, когда говорил. — Мое «падение»... э-эм, у меня нет собственной комнаты, — закончил он неубедительно.   
  
Доктор Сугавара ободряюще улыбнулся ему.   
  
— Я уверен, что скоро ты привыкнешь к тому, что у тебя есть сосед по комнате... Верно! Ты ведь еще не встретил своего соседа по комнате! Хината, почему бы тебе не представиться?   
  
Хината? Итак, солнечный мальчик был его соседом по комнате? Он не был уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу... в любом случае, могло быть и хуже...   
  
Хината выглядел ошарашенным тем, что его выдвинули в центр внимания. Он потянул за рукава своей большой зеленой толстовки, подтягивая ноги на стуле и поджимая их под себя. Он прикусил губу и посмотрел прямо на Кагеяму.   
  
— Меня зовут Хината Шоё, мне 17 лет. Мой «взлет» на этой неделе заключался в том, чтобы получить разрешение немного поиграть в волейбол, — значит, он любит волейбол. Вероятно, это объясняет, почему его так тянуло к этому мальчику. Это были его врожденные сеттерские инстинкты. Хината, казалось, потерял пыл, вероятно, думая о «падении» своего дня. — Мое «падение» в том, что я выпал из реальности сегодня, когда мы играли в Марио Карт. Я чувствовал, что на самом деле не был полностью там... Как будто я не был в своем теле, и это заставило меня проиграть так легко, — сказал он, нахмурившись и отстраненно глядя в глаза Кагеяме, как будто он видел что-то, чего не хотел видеть.   
— А ты уверен, что снова не обоссал свои штаны? — отрезал жестокий голос.   
  
Лицо Хинаты застыло в шоке и медленно побагровело.   
  
В комнате повисла мертвая тишина.   
  
Очевидно, Цукишима перешел черту. Даже его приятель Ямагучи теперь смотрел на него неодобрительно.   
  
Затем комната, казалось, ожила. Танака выглядел так, словно собирался напасть на Цукишиму, но был остановлен доктором Сугаварой, который тут же начал действовать.   
  
— Да как ты смеешь срываться на Хинате, кусок дерьма! Не волнуйся, Хината, ему не сойдет с рук быть таким придурком! — сердито крикнул Ноя через всю комнату, когда Асахи нерешительно попытался удержать его.   
  
Даже Ойкава смотрел на Цукишиму с отвращением.   
  
В этом общем хаосе глаза Кагеямы нашли путь к Хинате, чье лицо теперь было багровым. На кончиках его длинных ресниц выступили слезы. Он казался таким маленьким и грустным, когда скорчился на своем стуле. Его глаза на мгновение встретились с глазами Кагеямы; смущение, стыд и гнев нахлынули на него вместе со слезами.   
  
Кагеяма лишь моргнул, а Хината уже выбежал из комнаты оранжевой вспышкой... Он был невероятно быстр. Кагеяма видел, как доктор Сугавара окликнул его, но тот уже давно скрылся.   
  
— На сегодня все, вам пора на обед. Цукишима, после я хотел бы видеть тебя в своем кабинете, — быстро сказал он, уже направляясь к двери, из которой только что вышел Хината, и с громким стуком захлопнул за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора оригинала:  
> Надеюсь, вам понравилась эта глава!  
> Наконец-то мы познакомились со всей командой.  
> Я знаю, что Цукки ведет себя как мудак, но он просто очень подавлен.
> 
> В случае, если не ясно: у Нои ОКР, у него есть навязчивые мысли, которые убеждают его, что он должен ударить себя или кого-либо другого острыми предметами. Это довольно распространенная навязчивая мысль.
> 
> Ойкава страдает булемией, а Ямагучи борется с анорексией.
> 
> У Танаки биполярное расстройство 1-го типа, А это значит, что у него больше шансов стать маниакальным.
> 
> Да, я надеюсь, что это все прояснит :)
> 
> * В оригинале это звучит как: high и low. Плюсы и минусы, достоинства и недостатки — я не знаю, как лучше интерпретировать это, но надеюсь, что взлеты и падения звучит неплохо...


	4. Страх

Кагеяма с презрением уставился на овсянку на своей пластиковой ложке, а затем заставил себя проглотить комковатую кашу.   
  
После вчерашних событий остаток дня прошел относительно спокойно. К тому времени, как он вернулся в свою комнату после ужина, Хината уже крепко спал в своей постели. Кагеяма не мог не заметить его опухшие красные глаза и помятые волосы. Это было жалкое зрелище, которое совершенно не подходило этому мальчику.   
  
Когда он проснулся утром, его соседа по комнате уже не было. Его разбудил вожатый, сказавший, что ему пора вставать к завтраку.   
  
Как только он забрал свой поднос, энергичный Ноя потащил его к главному столу в кафетерии. Кагеяма что-то проворчал в ответ, но втайне был рад, что ему не придется решать самому, где сесть.   
  
Казалось, все, кроме Ойкавы, Ямагучи и Цукишимы, сидели вместе. Он подумал, что это из-за вчерашних событий и осмотрел помещение. Он поймал глазами Ямагучи и Цукишиму, сидящих за маленьким столиком в задней части комнаты с кем-то, кто, казалось, был сотрудником.   
  
К его удивлению, Ойкава сидел вместе с ними. Но, присмотревшись повнимательнее, он отметил мрачное выражение лица Ямагучи, ковырявшегося в еде, и раздраженное выражение лица Ойкавы, указывающего на что-то в своей тарелке.   
  
Они должны есть, находясь под наблюдением, это отстой... Он не мог себе представить, что ему придется есть под постоянным наблюдением. Он полагал, что Цукишима никогда не сидел с остальными и всегда сопровождал Ямагучи. Очень хорошо. На самом деле он не знал этого парня, но он казался мудаком.   
  
Он вернулся к своему столу, когда Танака и Ноя начали соревноваться, кто быстрее проглотит яблочный сок, что привело лишь к тому, что Асахи был забрызган соком, хлынувшим изо рта Нои. Асахи не казался особенно рассерженным или расстроенным. Ему, должно быть, просто приходилось мириться с таким количеством дерьма, будучи другом Нои.   
  
Рефлексы Кагеямы были достаточно быстры, чтобы в последнюю секунду уклониться от траектории полета яблочного сока, однако в результате он наткнулся на человека, сидящего рядом с ним, который оказался Хинатой.   
  
Хината отпрянул от него. Его лицо было бледным, а глаза — полны страха... Нет, это было что-то более сильное, чем страх. Прежде чем Кагеяма смог понять, что только что произошло, Хината выдавил из себя улыбку и взял себя в руки.   
  
— Не волнуйся, я просто немного нервничаю, — сказал он с легким невеселым смешком, но Кагеяма все еще видел, как сильно дрожат его руки, крепко сжатые под столом.   
  
« _Что, черт возьми, происходит_ », — сердито подумал Кагеяма.   
  
Никто не прокомментировал этот инцидент, но Кагеяма не сводил глаз с Хинаты, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Никто ничего не сказал после того, как Хината сбежал с групповой терапии вчера; очевидно, все знали что-то, чего еще не знал Кагеяма. Но, похоже, что они и не собирались делиться с ним.   
  
Он сказал себе, что ему все равно. Почему он должен беспокоиться о том, что случилось с каким-то незнакомцем? Но заплаканное лицо Хинаты не выходило у него из головы всю ночь, и он был немного встревожен.   
  
Танака обратил на него внимание:   
  
— Итак, Кагеяма, что ты задумал? — спросил он, впившись в него напряженным взглядом.   
  
Кагеяма глубоко вздохнул, не ожидая, что ему устроят допрос средь бела дня. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы его допрашивали полусонным. Почему бы им просто не заняться своими делами? Он нахмурился, пытаясь придумать способ, как прекратить этот разговор.   
  
— Танака, ты не можешь просто так спрашивать людей об этом! — к его удивлению, Хината пришел ему на помощь. — И перестань так говорить, мы же не в тюрьме.   
— Ладно, ты не обязан нам ничего рассказывать, мне просто интересно. Ты же знаешь, что все мы тут имеем дело с каким-то дерьмом и должны поддерживать друг друга, — важно сказал Танака, в то время как Ноя кивнул в ответ.   
— Да, нечего стыдиться, я супер расслаблен, когда говорю о своем ОКР. Хотя большинство людей такие: «О-о-о, ты должно быть капец как боишься микробов», и это та-а-ак раздражает. Но я просто смеюсь над ними и говорю, что меня больше пугают мои мысли, а они думают, что я шучу! — радостно объяснил Ноя, поедая яблочное пюре.   
— В отличие от Нои, мой послужной список говорит сам за себя, — фыркнул Танака, — никто и не думал, что со мной что-то серьезно не так, когда я угнал машину, и начали делать вид, что им насрать. Хотя я почти уверен, что они просто думали, что я под наркотиками! — закончил он со смехом.   
  
Кагеяма вздохнул; они загнали его в угол. Он догадывался, что это было неизбежно, очевидно, они пытались заставить его говорить.   
  
— М-м-м... наверное, мне сказали, что у меня пограничное расстройство личности, — сказал он, и его хмурый взгляд стал еще более хмурым, когда он закрутил ложку в овсянке. — Я не слишком много знаю об этом, но по большей части я просто очень подавлен и зол. Я ввязался в некоторые драки... и оказался в больнице, — он быстро закончил; ему не хотелось озвучивать свое неудавшееся самоубийство. Он просто чувствовал, что это заставит его звучать еще хуже.   
  
Ноя и Танака одобрительно кивнули.   
  
— Да, братан, я понимаю, — сказал Танака, протягивая руку через стол, чтобы хлопнуть его по плечу, — я прохожу через очень дерьмовые депрессивные фазы, и они чертовски хуже, чувак, это почти как смерть... без шуток.   
  
Танака и Ноя начали хохотать, а Кагеяма просто смотрел. Эти парни были действительно другими, но он знал, что они не смеялись насмешливо; они просто справлялись со своей борьбой иначе, чем Кагеяма.   
  
Хината молчал на протяжении всего разговора, и по какой-то причине это не устраивало Кагеяму. Он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что напугал ребенка ранее. Он чувствовал себя ответственным за его молчание, учитывая, каким веселым тот казался вчера.   
  
— Хината, ты играешь в волейбол? — тихо спросил он, глядя на мальчика и стараясь выглядеть как можно менее угрожающе.   
  
Это было так непохоже на него — начинать разговор, даже если он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он все еще не понимал почему, но Хината зажег искру интереса в его голове, чего он не чувствовал уже долгое время. Ему хотелось снова увидеть улыбку мальчика и услышать его смех, хотя он никогда бы в этом не признался.   
  
Хината, казалось, просиял от этого вопроса и оживился. Кагеяма знал, что он вызвал искренний интерес.   
  
— Ага! Я люблю волейбол! Ты слышал о маленьком гиганте? Он был потрясающим игроком, который был невысоким, как и я. Я видел его по телевизору, когда играл в средней школе, и после этого я был одержим. Я действительно подсел на волейбол! — сказал он с широко раскрытыми глазами, полными восхищения этим игроком. — Итак, я присоединился к команде в моей средней школе, и я был центральным блокирующим, как и он, хотя никто не думал, что я могу это сделать! Но потом они увидели, как я прыгаю, и все стали ахать. Я произвел на них огромное впечатление! Мне очень понравился звук мяча, когда он ударяется о площадку, типа как: « _П-а-ау!_ » — он закончил рассказ жестами рук, имитирующими движения мячей.   
  
Ноя, Танака и даже Асахи улыбались рассказу мальчика, хотя они явно уже слышали его раньше.   
  
Кагеяма кивнул. Он редко встречал кого-то, кто был бы так же увлечен волейболом, как и он.   
  
— Ты играешь, Кагеяма? — спросил Танака.   
— Да, — ответил он, прежде чем понял, что все ждут от него большего, чем просто подтверждения. Ничего себе. Его разговорные навыки были супер ржавыми; он очень давно не разговаривал со сверстниками. Он откашлялся. Зачем он вообще затеял этот разговор? Он такой идиот... — Я тоже играю в волейбол. Я... был сеттером. Моя команда была довольно хороша, мы даже добрались до национальных. За последние два года мы были очень близки к победе... — его голос затих, когда он посмотрел Ною, который внезапно нахмурился. Обернувшись, Кагеяма посмотрел на Хинату, лицо которого снова побледнело. Черт, черт, черт, он снова это сделал... Почему он продолжает так пугать его?   
  
Глаза Хинаты остекленели, как будто его здесь не было, и Кагеяма мог заметить выражение беспокойства на лицах других мальчиков. Хината, казалось, пришел в себя, осознав, что он сделал, и неуверенно рассмеялся.   
  
— Извини, Кагеяма, может быть, мы поговорим о волейболе позже? Мне вдруг стало нехорошо. Думаю, пойду к медсестре... должно быть, это из-за еды, — пробормотал он явную ложь.   
  
Не успел он опомниться, как Хината встал и медленно поплелся в противоположном направлении, где должны были находиться все медсестры и персонал. Кагеяма с беспокойством проследил за удаляющейся фигурой и отставил тарелку в сторону.   
  
Кагеяма был невероятно недоволен собой. Это был единственный раз, когда он действительно пытается быть милым с кем-то, и вместо этого он все еще продолжает пугать. Почему он ничего не может сделать правильно? Он схватился за волосы. Его запястья, казалось, пульсировали от гнева, и он чувствовал, что у него начинает болеть голова.   
  
Танака, казалось, понял его горе и печально вздохнул.   
  
— Не волнуйся, Кагеяма, это не твоя вина... Хината просто проходит через многое. Он здесь совсем недавно и только что прошел через какое-то дерьмо, но это не мое дело.   
— Ты ведь его сосед по комнате, верно? — спросил Ноя. Кагеяма утвердительно кивнул. — У него всегда была личная комната, но так как они втиснули тебя туда, ему приходится жить с соседом. Он беспокоился об этом, он действительно не хотел делить свою комнату... Обязательно позаботься о нем.   
  
Кагеяма снова просто кивнул, хотя сейчас ему было любопытно больше, чем когда-либо. Как этот мальчик мог так быстро переключиться от сияющего счастья к ошеломленному унынию? Почему он так не хочет иметь соседа по комнате?   
  
Позже той же ночью Кагеяма проснулся от громкого рыдания. Ему потребовалась примерно секунда, чтобы осознать, где он находится, прежде чем он понял, что жалобный звук исходит от Хинаты.   
  
Он прислушался внимательнее; Хината, похоже, видит кошмар, воюя со своими простынями.   
  
Сердце Кагеямы бешено заколотилось, когда он снова услышал крик Хинаты. Что же ему делать? Стоит ли будить? Может, позвать ночной персонал? Не будет ли это слишком агрессивно? Не смутится ли Хината? По мере того, как он прокручивал сценарии, сон Хинаты, казалось, только ухудшался, когда тот начал реагировать вербально, крича: « _Остановись!.. Пожалуйста... Прекрати это_ ».   
  
Наконец Кагеяма решил осторожно приблизиться к мальчику и отступить, как только разбудит его.   
  
Он прошелся по комнате в пижаме. Хината явно был очень расстроен, его волосы слиплись от пота, руки судорожно сжимали простыни, а по лицу текли слезы. Кагеяма искренне не понимал, как у этого мальчика может быть такая внутренняя реакция, даже когда он все еще спит.   
  
Он медленно приблизился, пытаясь позвать его по имени, но быстро понял, что это не сработает. Его рука дрожала, когда он мягко схватил Хинату за плечо и начал трясти его, чтобы разбудить.   
  
Внезапно Хината набросился на него, яростно выкрикивая «нет». Не успев опомниться, он схватил Кагеяму за запястье и, вздрогнув, проснулся.   
  
Он успешно разбудил Хинату, однако ногти мальчика впились в его запястье мертвой хваткой. Кагеяма зашипел от боли и резко выдернул руку, падая на пол. Его рана пульсировала, отвечая на сильное давление острой болью. Он закатал рукав и выругался, увидев, как сквозь повязку медленно проступает небольшая лужица крови — должно быть, один из швов порвался.   
  
Хината, казалось, все еще пребывал в оцепенении, глядя на Кагеяму широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами. Несколько раз сонно моргнув, он нахмурился:   
  
— Что ты делаешь?! — пискнул он, обвивая руками свои плечи в защитной позиции.   
— Ну и что же я, по-твоему, делаю, тупица? — зашипел он, пытаясь справиться с болью и бешено колотящимся сердцем. Он действительно хотел бы выпить какого-нибудь обезболивающего прямо сейчас. — У тебя был гребаный кошмар, и ты разбудил меня. Я просто пытался разбудить тебя, чтобы немного поспать, а ты просто напал на меня, — фыркнул он. Он был вне себя от раздражения. Он больше никогда ни с кем не будет ласков. У Хинаты могли быть кошмары, и ему абсолютно насрать на это.   
  
Лицо Хинаты мгновенно сменилось с подозрительного на обеспокоенное, как будто он только что осознал, что Кагеяма растянулся на полу, схватившись за правое запястье от боли.   
  
— О боже мой! Ты в порядке?   
  
Кагеяма закатил глаза и быстро одернул рукав.   
  
— Да, да, просто дай мне секунду, и я оставлю тебя в покое... Тупица, — пробормотал он.   
  
Хината, не обращая на него внимания, осторожно вылез из-под простыни и сел на пол рядом с Кагеямой, щурясь в темноте и стараясь как можно лучше разглядеть его запястье в лунном свете.   
  
— Дай. Позволь мне посмотреть, — настаивал он.   
  
Кагеяма уклонился от его прикосновения; ему не нужно было, чтобы Хината знал его секреты или видел его рану.   
  
Хината заметил, как он отстранился, и заколебался.   
  
— Я просто хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Я не смогу заснуть, пока не увижу. Я обещаю, что ты можешь мне доверять... — он снова протянул руку.   
  
Кагеяма не знал, было ли это из-за недостатка сна, искреннего тона в голосе Хинаты или тепла, которое излучал этот мальчик, но он позволил ему. Хината мягко взял его руку в свою ладонь и потянул за рукав. Хината судорожно сглотнул, когда увидел слои повязки, покрывающие его запястье, и намек на красное пятно просачивающееся сквозь неё.   
  
— Дерьмо... дерьмо. Мне очень жаль, — он начал паниковать, а его глаза расширились. Теперь он полностью проснулся. — Может, мне попросить дежурных отвести тебя куда-нибудь?   
  
Кагеяма тяжело вздохнул.   
  
— Нет, тупица, все в порядке. Я думаю, что один из швов разошелся, все не так плохо, как выглядит, окей? — Хината, казалось, не успокоился от его слов. — Завтра утром я пойду к врачу и попрошу его проверить, ладно? Они все равно собирались проверить меня завтра.   
  
Хината кивнул, все еще выглядя несколько напряженным, но он опустил плечи и глубоко вздохнул.   
  
Это напомнило Кагеяме о том, как они вообще оказались в этой неразберихе.   
  
— Но ты-то в порядке? Тебе снился очень плохой сон, может, мне позвать кого-нибудь? — руки Хинаты снова сжались вокруг его запястья. — А-ай! Ты пытаешься разорвать мне еще один шов? — заворчал он, когда Хината мгновенно ослабил хватку. Его рука скользнула вниз к пальцам Кагеямы, а его лицо омрачилось виной.   
  
Хината сглотнул.   
  
— Прости... я в порядке. Спасибо, что разбудил меня, Кагеяма, — тихо добавил он.   
  
На мгновение между ними воцарилась тишина, и Кагеяма понял, насколько нелепо было их положение: они сидели на полу посреди ночи, практически держа друг друга за руки. Похоже, у Хинаты возникла та же мысль, потому что он вдруг слегка отодвинулся от бока Кагеямы, к которому прижимался, однако руку не выпустил.   
  
Кагеяма был рад, что в комнате было достаточно темно для того, чтобы Хината не заметил легкий румянец, появившийся на его лице.   
  
Кагеяма никогда не был склонен к физическому контакту, но с рукой Хинаты в своей руке он чувствовал себя на удивление хорошо. Хината же, казалось, был поглощен своими мыслями, а его взгляд был сосредоточен на их руках.   
  
— Мы должны спать. Они, вероятно, скоро придут проверить нас, и я не хочу, чтобы на меня орали, — тихо сказал Кагеяма, не желая нарушать мирный момент между ними.   
  
Хината поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с Кагеямой, и кивнул.   
  
Они неловко поднялись на ноги и поплелись к своим кроватям. Кагеяма уже начал засыпать, когда ему показалось, что он услышал мягкое: « _Спокойной ночи, Кагеяма_ », доносившееся с другого конца комнаты.


	5. Слёзы

На следующее утро Кагеяма проснулся от шума веселого голоса:   
  
— Доброе утро, Кагеяма! Пора завтракать! Ты все пропустишь, если не поторопишься. Ты же знаешь, что завтрак — самый важный прием пищи в течение дня! Моя мама всегда говорила Нацу, что она не выйдет из дома, пока не поест, и поэтому я привык...   
  
Кагеяма сонно уставился на Хинату, не в силах понять, что вообще происходит в такую рань. Он застонал и натянул подушку на голову, чтобы не слышать непрекращающейся болтовни Хинаты. Видимо, тот решил, что они достаточно близки, чтобы он мог обстрелять Кагеяму, пока тот все еще спал в пижаме и пускал слюни на подушку.   
  
Внезапно Кагеяме пришло в голову, что, возможно, именно события прошлой ночи сделали Хинату таким расслабленным. Он почувствовал, как легкий румянец пробежал по его лицу, когда он вспомнил, какими маленькими и мягкими были руки Хинаты.   
  
Он еще глубже зарылся лицом в подушку, не желая, чтобы Хината видел его покрасневшее лицо.   
  
Хината смекнул, что ему нужно сменить тактику, чтобы вытащить Кагеяму из постели.   
  
— Ты же обещал мне, что первым делом пойдешь осматривать свою руку! Знаешь, я проснулся очень взволнованным из-за этого! — сказал он, надув губы и скрестив руки в притворном негодовании.   
— Окей... — вздохнул Кагеяма. — Ладно... я уже встал... я уже встал. Разве ты не можешь дать мне немного пространства? Я пойду сразу после завтрака.   
  
Хината победоносно улыбнулся ему.   
  
— Ладно, думаю, я должен позволить тебе переодеться, а сам пойду в кафетерий! — он направился было к двери, но затем заколебался, медленно оборачиваясь. Выражение его лица было необычно настороженным. — Еще... я действительно сожалею о прошлой ночи... я не хотел будить тебя. Это, должно быть, очень раздражающе, и ты, наверное, такой: «А-а-а... почему мой сосед по комнате такой нытик», и…   
  
Прежде чем Хината успел продолжить свою бессвязную речь, Кагеяма прервал его:   
  
— Все в порядке, тупица. Не кори себя за это, я плохо спал и до того, как ты стал моим соседом по комнате, — проворчал он.   
  
Это, казалось, смягчило чувство вины Хинаты, но тот все еще выглядел так, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, судя по тому, как он беспокойно вертел пальцами. Кагеяма бросил на него еще один взгляд, показывая, что он должен продолжать. Кагеяма никогда не был жаворонком и не знал, сколько еще терпения в нем осталось.   
  
— М-м-м, насчет твоего запястья... если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить об этом... я здесь, — Кагеяма вдруг почувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох и разоблаченным; он не думал, что Хината заговорит об этом. Почувствовав его уязвимость, Хината поспешил заверить: — Не волнуйся! Я никому об этом не расскажу... Не то чтобы я думал, что их это волнует, но это твоя история, и знаешь...ты здесь не единственный, кто пытался, — загадочно сказал он, беспокойно потирая шею.   
  
Кагеяма откашлялся, пытаясь обрести дар речи. Он не знал почему, но его сердце словно застряло в горле.   
  
— Спасибо... я ценю это.   
  
Хината лишь кивнул и вышел из комнаты, оставив Кагеяму ошеломленно сидеть на кровати, желая, чтобы его сердцебиение замедлилось.  
  


* * *

  
Доктор Такеда очень осторожно наложил ему на запястье свежую повязку. Новые швы причиняли боль, но он упивался этой болью. Она заставляла его чувствовать себя живым (что, вероятно, должно было беспокоить его, но боль не особо беспокоила). Не успел он опомниться, как доктор Сугавара проводил его обратно в отделение. Он обнаружил, что Хината с тревогой ждет его с широко раскрытыми глазами, когда их пропустили через дверь обратно в палату.   
  
— Не смотри на меня так, тупица, — усмехнулся Кагеяма. — Всего лишь пара швов, теперь все в порядке.   
  
Лицо Хинаты расслабилось, а его плечи облегченно опустились. Он одарил Кагеяму своей характерной улыбкой и внезапно схватил его за локоть, оттаскивая от доктора Сугавары, который лишь улыбнулся, говоря, что он свободен.   
  
— Что ты делаешь? — прорычал Кагеяма, не привыкший к такому большому человеческому контакту, особенно когда он все еще обдумывал их вчерашние... Рукопожатия.   
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать! — взволнованно пробормотал Хината.   
  
Когда они подошли к этому сюрпризу, Кагеяма не мог не отметить того, как волосы Хинаты, казалось, загорелись на солнце; множество оттенков красного, оранжевого и коричневого закружились в ореоле локонов, обрамляющих лицо Хинаты, буквально заставляя того пылать. Слово «прекрасно» не могло не отозваться эхом в его сознании. Хината был прекрасен.   
  
Они дошли до общей зоны, где Ойкава читал модный журнал, а Асахи и Ноя играли в видеоигру.   
  
— Ноя, куда ты его положил? — позвал Хината. Ноя обернулся и встретил его с быстрой улыбкой, схватив что-то между ног и бросив в сторону Хинаты.   
  
_Волейбол_.   
  
Его пребывание в больнице, вероятно, было долгим, когда он не видел волейбольного мяча.   
  
Хината хихикнул, наблюдая за выражением сосредоточенности, благоговения и восхищения на лице Кагеямы, когда он смотрел на мяч.   
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто влюблен.   
  
Кагеяма покраснел.   
  
— Заткнись, придурок, я просто давно его не видел...   
  
Хината продолжал ухмыляться ему, а его нос сморщился от возбуждения.   
  
— Я так и думал! Я подумал, что раз уж мы оба любим волейбол, то могли бы сделать несколько пасов в коридоре. Теперь они разрешили мне держать мяч.   
  
Хината весь искрился энергией, будто готовый взорваться в любой момент. Кагеяма почувствовал укол разочарования; он не знал, как сказать «нет» этому мальчику. Особенно когда они были предметом всеобщего внимания в общей комнате. Ойкава выглядел особенно удивленным, когда его глаза встретились с глазами Кагеямы, бросившего на него взгляд и многозначительно поднявшего бровь.   
  
— Окей... пойдем. Но давай пойдем в какое-нибудь немноголюдное место, чтобы никого не задеть... Куда-нибудь подальше от Ойкавы, — пробормотал он себе под нос.   
  
Едва эти слова слетели с его губ, как Хината запрыгал по коридору, дразня Кагеяму, чтобы тот побежал за ним. Кагеяма пыхтел, когда бежал за Хинатой, но на сердце было удивительно легко.   
  
Когда они добрались до относительно открытого пространства между кафетерием и какими-то и подсобными помещениями, он наконец набрался храбрости, чтобы немного усмирить пыл Хинаты.   
  
— Хината... я не думаю, что смогу подать тебе так, как ты хочешь... Мои запястья... ну, я не должен подвергать их никакому стрессу по крайней мере еще две недели, прежде чем швы сойдут, — он уставился в пол, не желая видеть, как улыбка сползает с лица Хинаты.   
— Вот дерьмо... Кагеяма, мне так жаль, я такой идиот... Бли-и-ин, ты же был на приеме у врача, и я видел твои руки вчера вечером... я даже не подумал об этом, — пробормотал он, стыдясь своей глупости.   
— Все нормально, — он поймал себя на том, что успокаивает Хинату в миллионный раз за этот день. Он на мгновение задумался. — Давай просто осторожно побросаем мяч между нами... мне нравится прикасаться к нему, я же сеттер, и если мы будем осторожны — все будет в порядке.   
  
Хината кивнул, по-видимому, довольный компромиссом, хотя Кагеяма был уверен, что больше всего на свете ему хотелось забить мяч. Хотя это было бы не очень хорошей идеей — сделать это в коридоре. Хината мягко бросил ему мяч, и Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что улыбается, наблюдая, как мяч делает мягкую дугу по направлению к нему. Он легко поймал его, почувствовав легкую боль в запястье.   
  
Вдруг Хината ахнул.   
  
— ТЫ УЛЫБНУЛСЯ! Вау, я думаю, это первый раз, когда я вижу выражение, отличное от хмурого взгляда на твоем лице! Ты должен делать это чаще, у тебя хорошая улыбка! — слова Хинаты казались невинными и искренними, но Кагеяма тут же перестал улыбаться и нахмурился, надеясь, что румянец не выдаст его.   
  
Они продолжали мягко передавать мяч, и он поймал себя на том, что молча слушает Хинату, рассказывающего о своих товарищах по команде, родителях и сестре, о том, как он в первый раз забил мяч и как здорово он ощущался под его ладонью. Кагеяма давно не чувствовал себя так непринужденно с кем-то с тех пор, как его сестра ушла, а дед умер. Он даже позволял себе отвечать на поддразнивания Хинаты своими собственными.   
  
В конце концов они решили присесть и сделать перерыв. Очевидно, они оба уже были не в такой хорошей форме, как раньше. Кагеяма, в частности, уже чувствовал боль от дополнительной нагрузки на запястье, хотя и не собирался говорить об этом Хинате. Несколько мгновений они сидели молча, их сердца замедлились, прежде чем Хината остановил на Кагеяме удивительно серьезный взгляд и спросил:   
  
— Почему ты перестал играть в волейбол? Ты, кажется, любишь это больше, чем кто-либо из моих знакомых. И, очевидно, у тебя это очень хорошо получается!   
  
Кагеяма сглотнул и начал медленно опускать голову, стараясь не смотреть в эти пытливые глаза, пока его черная челка не закрыла ему обзор. Он не хотел, чтобы Хината ненавидел его... Это было странно — так глубоко заботиться о том, что о нём думают. Хината был таким открытым, добрым человеком, таким покладистым, что сумел за такое короткое время проникнуть в самое сердце Кагеямы. Он не хотел, чтобы эти большие карие глаза смотрели на него с суровым осуждением, или чтобы этот мягкий голос бормотал слова предательства за его спиной.   
  
Из внутреннего смятения его вывела чья-то нежная рука, легонько коснувшаяся его плеча.   
  
— Эй... ты не обязан мне ничего говорить. Я не думал, что это будет щекотливая тема. Но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не буду судить... я обещаю, — как будто он прочел мысли Кагеямы.   
  
Кагеяма медленно оторвал взгляд от земли и встретился с добрым и обеспокоенным взглядом Хинаты.   
  
Впервые он позволил себе развязать язык, чего не делал ни с кем прежде, даже со своей сестрой.   
  
Глаза Хинаты, казалось, убеждали его, что он здесь не для того, чтобы судить. Что он может выдать все свои секреты, исповедаться в своих грехах, не встречая ничего, кроме утешения.   
  
Поэтому он заговорил о чем-то, что долго прятал в глубинах своего тела. Он запер свою боль глубоко в сердце, только для того, чтобы она проникла в его вены и мучила его тело каждое мгновение, которое он жив. Вооружившись бритвой, он попытался изгнать из себя мучения. Но, глядя на то, как его кровь бежит рекой по белому кафелю, он понял, что боль настолько неразрывно связана с его душой, что нет иного способа избавиться от нее, кроме смерти.   
  
Он рассказал Хинате историю о волейболе.   
  
Он позволил себе потеряться в водовороте своих чувств, болезненных и радостных воспоминаний, поднимающихся из его глубин. Он цеплялся за эти чувства, держался за них, пока мог. Он описывал то, что почувствовал, когда вошел в величественные золотые стены волейбольной площадки. То, как его извечный гнев всегда мгновенно растворялся в счастье, потому что это место было его святыней, свободной от мрачности внешнего мира. Он описывал, как тележка с мячами всегда блестела вдалеке, будто звала его... Как будто друзья, которых он так жаждал и никогда не имел.   
  
Площадка была его надежным убежищем. Впервые он обнаружил это, когда дедушка притащил его сюда, утверждая, что ему следует выплеснуть избыток своей негативной энергии. Он вспомнил, как, войдя на площадку в первый раз, он сразу почувствовал себя так, словно гулкие стены были надежной крепостью защиты, никого не подпускающей и мягко удерживающей его внутри. Помещение было полно пустых участков пространства, которые натыкались на высокие столбы, поддерживающие сверкающую белую паутину сетки, призывающую бросить вызов молодому Кагеяме. Кагеяма-старший всегда похищал Тобио от звуков хлопающих дверей дома, бьющегося стекла и пронзительных голосов, уводя его в это безопасное место. Игра в волейбол стала священным ритуалом, передаваемым от одного поколения семьи Кагеяма к другому.   
  
Спокойствие от присутствия деда, запах спрея « _Air Salonpas_ », скрип кроссовок, эхом разносящийся по всей площадке... Мягкий голос, наставлявший его со стороны, помогал Кагеяме создать для себя альтернативную реальность. Он все еще чувствовал, как руки деда гладят его по голове после особенно хорошей игры.   
  
Таким образом, его пребывание на любой из площадок всегда было данью уважения детству, проведенному с дедом.   
  
Он провел много ленивых вечеров, мокрый от пота, лежа на жестком полу. Он тяжело дышал, глядя на слепящие огни спортзала и думая, что это было самое близкое ощущение того, что он в раю.   
  
Кагеяма прервал свой рассказ, потянувшись к мячу Хинаты, и чувство комфорта охватило его изнутри. Кагеяма глубоко вздохнул и позволил кожистому аромату мяча задержаться. Его руки касались мяча с привычностью, которая приходит лишь с годами тренировок.   
  
Наконец он позволил себе вспомнить, когда в последний раз стоял на волейбольной площадке:   
  
Это был полуфинал на летнем турнире. Как и при любой игре, он позволил площадке полностью поглотить себя, и, как всегда, был во власти игры, которая погружала его в вихрь жара, движения и действия. Он знал, что был недосягаем. Игра позволяла ему открывать реальность намного лучше, чем его собственная.   
  
Однако никто в его команде не понимал важности мяча, зажатого между пальцами. Они не понимали, что Кагеяма обязан быть лучшим для своего деда. Следовательно, и его команда должна быть лучшей тоже.   
  
Он знал, что не имеет такого мягкого голоса или спокойных наставлений, как у деда. К тому же, он был продуктом своего домашнего воспитания. Дома он не научился ничему, кроме строгих приказов, громких криков и резкой критики. Каким образом он мог обеспечить что-то еще, кроме этого? Он просто не мог себе представить, что будет работать в другой системе. Товарищи по команде ненавидели его и называли «злым королем». Он слышал шепотки за своей спиной и жестокие слова, которые эхом разносятся по всей площадке:   
  
_Жестокий и высокомерный король Кагеяма._  
  
Начался второй сет этой игры, и он просто не мог вынести отсутствия энтузиазма у своих товарищей по команде. Он не мог смотреть на то, как неуважительно они относятся к единственному, что действительно имело значение; он не позволит им так неуважительно относиться к памяти его деда. Он позволил себе быть охваченным приступом ярости, которая привела к тому, что произошло далее...   
  
Он помнил этот момент так ясно, ибо приступы ненависти к самому себе заставляли его переживать это тысячи раз:   
  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Тщательно ухоженные пальцы умело подкинули мяч вверх в идеальном броске. Он наблюдал за движением величественной арки мяча, когда тот летел над площадкой, зажигая огонь и оставляя за собой горящий след. Он должен был воспламенять всех, кто встречался на его пути... но вместо этого Кагеяма лицезрел, как тот содрогнулся и погас, падая на пол с громким стуком... Никого не было рядом, чтобы поддержать его пламя...   
  
Тогда он потерял всякое чувство самоконтроля. Он помнил, как гнев и печаль создали ошеломляющую комбинацию, которую он не мог сдержать. Как будто он наблюдал за собой со стороны, глядя на бушующую машину разрушения, которая опустошала своих товарищей по команде, ломала стулья и кричала, пока ее не обуздали, как какого-то хищного зверя. Это был не он. Этого не могло быть.   
  
Кагеяма, которого он знал, не осквернит самую священную часть его жизни...   
  
После этого он потерял себя, все чувство времени, цели и бытия. Дни, казалось, тянулись безо всякой цели, кроме как бесконечно мучить его. До тех пор, пока однажды он не попытался вернуться в свое тело с помощью бритвы и бесконечным количеством стыда и ненависти к себе.   
  
Он чувствовал, как горячие слезы текут по его щекам, но не мог совладать с ними.   
  
Он не осознавал их присутствия, пока не закончил свой рассказ. Он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь подавить рыдания, что боролись за освобождение, — а затем почувствовал, как чужие нежные руки обхватили его. Тепло разлилось вокруг него, когда маленькие пальчики с мозолистыми кончиками начали вытирать его слезы. Наконец он позволил себе расслабиться и зарыдал, уткнувшись в плечо Хинаты


	6. Поддержка

Прошло ровно три дня с тех пор, как простая игра в волейбол вызвала нервный срыв Кагеямы перед Хинатой.   
  
Хината воспринял эту игру как подтверждение того, что они были друзьями. Может быть, Хината просто был таким дружелюбным со всеми? Кагеяма не был уверен. Он действительно не мог понять, почему кто-то хочет дружить с ним, когда он хмурится 90% времени.   
  
Несмотря на свою неуверенность, Кагеяма начал чувствовать себя в палате более комфортно. Он испытывал чувство товарищества с другими пациентами. Со всеми, кроме Цукишимы... он был единственным человеком, которого Кагеяма обычно старался избегать. Кагеяма все еще был невероятно озадачен природой отношений Цукишимы с кем-то таким мягким и нежным, как Ямагучи. Это просто не сходилось в его сознании.   
  
Хината, как оказалось, очень хорошо ладил с этим веснушчатым мальчиком, который, казалось, ценил попытки Хинаты привлечь его своим застенчивым поведением и мягким голосом во время различных групповых мероприятий.   
  
Кагеяма тайком наблюдал, как Хината мастерски проявляет эмоции и доверие к окружающим его людям. Кагеяма был поражен непринужденностью, с которой Хината смеялся вместе с Ноей, тыкал и подталкивал краснеющего Асахи и шутливо дрался с Танакой. Он даже был вежлив с Цукшимой, несмотря на предыдущие действия парня. Казалось, что бесконечный приступ возбуждения Хинаты никогда не закончится...   
  
Вернее... несмотря на то, что Хината выглядел так, будто носил свое сердце на рукаве, — он все еще был загадкой для Кагеямы. Хината казался воплощением полного счастья, пока внезапно его не захлестывала резкая волна страха или отчужденности, заставляя его задыхаться и смотреть на все остекленевшими глазами до тех пор, пока он вдруг не выдохнет, возвращаясь к берегам реальности. Кагеяма чувствовал себя как лодка без якоря, которую раскачивает взад и вперед непоследовательностью поведения Хинаты. Иногда ему казалось, что Хината боится его, вздрагивая от каждого случайного прикосновения, а иногда он сам внезапно хватал Кагеяму за локоть или прыгал на его плечи. И хотя Кагеяма часто шипел на внезапный контакт Хинаты, он начал чувствовать благодарность за это.   
  
Когда его первая неделя подошла к концу, он понял, что не только Хината играет важную роль в поддержке других членов подразделения. Ноя в одиночку успокаивал Асахи во время его сильных приступов тревоги. Ноя вмиг превращался из буйного, хаотичного сгустка энергии в мягкую, твердую опору для Асахи. Когда Асахи резко превращался в слезливое, задыхающееся месиво, Ноя тут же плюхался на пол рядом с дрожащей фигурой старшего. Все остальные смотрели с беспокойством, не зная, что делать. Однако Ноя мгновенно принимал меры; он мягко разжимал пальцы Асахи, которые цеплялись в его лицо, и переплетал их со своими. Он настаивал, чтобы Асахи сжал его руку, чтобы снять напряжение. Затем Ноя устанавливал ровный медленный ритм дыхания, бормоча нежные слова ободрения, чтобы Асахи повторял за ним, делая глубокие вдохи вместе. Он просидел там добрых полчаса, растирая спину Асахи, уверяя, что все будет хорошо, и не отпускал его, несмотря на то, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев и затекли плечи.   
  
Затем Кагеяма наблюдал, как Цукишима сидел рядом с Ямагучи после того, как завтрак закончился, а все остальные просочились на свои следующие занятия. Цукишима сидел там, пока Ямагучи не покончил с едой на своей тарелке. Он был таким же язвительным и стоическим, как всегда, но не сказал ни слова о слезах Ямагучи, когда тот изо всех сил пытался проглотить каждый кусочек. Вместо этого он вперил в Ямагучи твердый и расчетливый взгляд, который без слов говорил о его вере в силу мальчика. Когда Ямагучи время от времени невольно бормотал: «Прости, Цукки», Цукишима лишь закатывал глаза и говорил: «Заткнись, Ямагучи». Ямагучи снова извинялся, но на его лице уже играла легкая улыбка, а его восхищенные взгляды украдкой устремлялись на Цукишиму.   
  
Танака и Ноя были соседями по комнате. Кагеяма обнаружил это однажды, проходя мимо общей комнаты по пути в ванную. Он услышал шум, доносящийся из их комнаты, и обнаружил, как Ноя несколько раз открывал и закрывал дверь, считая про себя. Танака просто прохлаждался позади него на кровати, читая журнал, казалось бы, не беспокоясь — лишь остановившись для того, чтобы выкрикнуть: «Ай-яй-яй», когда счет Нои достиг числа 69. Казалось, он не относился к Ное и его ночным ОКР-ритуалам ни с чем, кроме дружеской озабоченности и уважения.   
  
Однозначно, все это повлияло на Кагеяму; он не привык видеть такую доброту и сострадание. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы кто-то так охотно поддерживал его, каким бы эгоистичным и самоуничижительным он ни был. Тем не менее, Хината делал именно это и продолжал успокаивать его день за днем. Он ждал того дня, когда Хината сломается, когда эти карие глаза посмотрят на него с отвращением, и Хината признается, что он просто не может больше ни секунды смотреть на лицо Кагеямы... Он попытался отогнать эти мысли и погреться в тени солнечного света Хинаты, впитывая его, пока мог.   
  
Он сомневался, способен ли он оказывать поддержку другим. Всю свою жизнь он бежал от собственных эмоций. Как он должен был помогать другим людям? Его товарищи по команде называли его по-разному, и большинство из прозвищ вращались вокруг его неспособности общаться с другими, вокруг его полного отсутствия сочувствия и замедленного эмоционального роста. Поэтому, когда он видел, как окружающие его люди уязвимо открывают себя, успокаивают других, физически утешают и доброжелательно поддерживают друг друга, он сдерживался с болью в сердце... Он почувствовал, что ему хочется избавиться от хмурого выражения лица, расслабить плечи и ослабить бдительность. Однако как он ни старался, невидимый голос нашептывал ему на ухо, что он никчемный, слишком эгоистичный и что он сделает только хуже, если попытается.   
  
Эти мысли были особенно актуальны в его первый субботний день. Ужин только что закончился, и большинство пациентов принимали участие в сеансе арт-терапии. Кагеяма счел эту идею глупой... но у него не было выбора, поэтому он позволил себе взять несколько использованных цветных карандашей и чистую белую бумагу, присаживаясь рядом с Хинатой.   
  
Пока Хината весело болтал ему на ухо о всякой ерунде, он поймал себя на том, что хмуро смотрит на свой неуклюже нарисованный волейбольный мяч. Он втайне утешился, когда взглянул на попытку Хинаты изобразить ворона. Хината, почувствовав его взгляд, гордо улыбнулся и объяснил, что ворон — талисман его школьной волейбольной команды. Пока Хината рассказывал об эволюции «падших чемпионов», Кагеяма внезапно почувствовал сильную боль в запястье. Может быть, все дело было в рисовании... А может быть, в том, что швы натянулись. Он поймал себя на том, что морщится. Ему так хотелось сорвать повязку... Но он понимал, что не может рисковать, когда вокруг столько свидетелей. Он быстро обдумал свои варианты; ему не разрешалось закрывать дверь своей комнаты в течение дня, все остальные помещения были заняты, единственным местом уединения была ванная. Сделав свой выбор, он быстро пробормотал какое-то извинение Хинате и поспешно направился в ванную комнату, самую дальнюю от группы. Он должен был свести к минимуму вероятность того, что столкнется еще с кем-либо.   
  
Он осторожно приблизился к ванной, легко ступая и заворачивая за угол, пока не оказался перед закрытой кабинкой. Внезапно он вздрогнул от громкого рвотного звука, доносившегося из самой дальней кабинки слева. Сила звука заставила его отступить назад, глупо спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Скрип его ботинок по холодному кафелю эхом разнесся по ванной, и рвотные позывы внезапно прекратились. Наступила оглушительная тишина, и Кагеяма затаил дыхание, застыв в нерешительности. Может, позвать одну из медсестер? Может, ему пойти и проверить? А что, если его не захотят видеть? Он ограничился тем, что нерешительно спросил:   
  
— Ты в порядке? Может, мне позвать кого-нибудь?   
  
Тут же раздался вопль:   
  
— НЕТ... Не-е-ет, никого не зови. Со мной все в порядке, я сейчас выйду... Э-э, просто расстройство желудка, — голос казался каким угодно, но только не нормальным. Он был таким серьезным и скрипучим, что Кагеяма никак не мог узнать его владельца. Тот звучал так, словно был на грани слез.   
— Ладно, не буду... Но не мог бы ты хотя бы позволить мне убедиться, что с тобой все нормально? — Кагеяма медленно подошел к кабинке и тихо постучал.   
  
После мучительного молчания — дверь отворилась с резким скрипом.   
  
Кагеяма не был готов к тому зрелищу, которое его ожидало... Перед ним стоял бледный, дрожащий и совершенно неузнаваемый Ойкава.   
  
Ойкава, которого он знал, состоял из одного отношения: хорошо сложенных взглядов и надменных манер. Ойкава, скорчившийся перед ним на кафельном полу и жалобно плачущий, был далек от того, к чему он привык... Красивые каштановые волосы были растрепаны, а наманикюренные руки дрожали, цепляясь за унитаз, в котором уже находились остатки ужина Ойкавы.   
  
— Не надо... не смей так на меня смотреть, — прошептал скрипучий голос Ойкавы. Кагеяма застыл.   
— Как « _так_ »? — он был настолько поглощен своими мыслями... Вот оно... это был момент, чтобы наконец поддержать кого-то. И все же он застыл в шоке и нерешительности.   
— Как будто ты меня жалеешь... Как будто ты думаешь, что ты лучше меня... потому что я выгляжу дерьмово, — с этими словами Ойкава со стоном закрыл глаза и прислонился спиной к стене.   
  
Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что за долю секунды принял решение сесть рядом. Он неловко вошел в кабинку и с трудом уселся на пол напротив Ойкавы, сгибая свои длинные ноги под разными неудобными углами, чтобы избежать контакта. Он нахмурился, глядя на холодный твердый пол. Он попал в нелепую ситуацию, и что ему теперь делать? Голова у него шла кругом, и вонь рвоты явно не помогала.   
  
Он прочистил горло:   
  
— Я не думаю, что я лучше, чем ты... Мне кажется, я тебя не понимаю... но это не значит, что я жалею тебя.   
  
Глаза Ойкавы оставались закрытыми; он лишь фыркнул в ответ. Его лицо было влажным и измученным.   
  
— Вау... Приветствуйте терапевта Кагеяму... он здесь, чтобы спасти положение! Просто _свали уже_ и не притворяйся, что тебе насрать! — резко прорычал он.   
  
Кагеяма вздрогнул. Его внутренний голос кричал ему, что Ойкава был прав. Он был эгоистом. Любой другой человек был бы куда более подходящим для утешения, чем он. Кагеяма заставил себя подавить свои мысли и остаться, несмотря на бешеное сердцебиение и растущее чувство страха.   
  
Он сжал кулаки и неожиданно вспомнил радостное лицо Хинаты. Его светлые веснушки и зубастую улыбку.   
  
Что бы сделал Хината в такой ситуации? Он поймал себя на том, что размышляет. Тот, вероятно, попробовал бы физический контакт... может быть, использовал бы успокаивающий голос? Кагеяма застонал; ни один из этих вариантов, казалось, не будет работать, исходя от неуклюжего, жесткого и холодного тела Кагеямы... Если бы только Хината был здесь вместо него...   
  
Что ж, если он не может быть Хинатой, то что бы сказал Хината на его месте? Он на мгновение задумался и осознал, что ответ прост. Обычно тот останавливал на Кагеяме серьезный взгляд и говорил ему, что просто нужно быть самим собой.   
  
Кагеяма сделал еще один глубокий вдох, направляя всю веру и энергию Хинаты в себя.   
  
Он быстро встал, не обращая внимания на то, как Ойкава напрягся, когда Кагеяма внезапно вышел из кабинки. Кагеяма быстро подошел к раковине и сразу же вернулся в кабинку, на этот раз уверенно усевшись. Он начал говорить, прежде чем потерять свою решимость:   
  
— Я отстой в этом, но... _Ладно_... послушай, я был эгоистичным мудаком бо́льшую часть своей жизни, но прямо сейчас я пытаюсь, и ты не должен ценить это или чувствовать благодарность или что-то еще... Я просто останусь здесь, независимо от того, что ты думаешь, потому что я волнуюсь о тебе. Я много знаю о жалости к себе... и если ты хочешь поговорить об этом или о том, что с тобой происходит, мы можем... Если ты не хочешь, тогда тоже все ок. Я просто останусь здесь, пока ты не почувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы встать, и мы сможем привести тебя в порядок. А пока вот — влажная туалетная бумага, чтобы вытереть рот.   
  
Веки Ойкавы дрогнули от удивления, услышав его короткую речь. К удивлению Кагеямы, он хрипло рассмеялся, принимая туалетную бумагу.   
  
— Чиби-чан действительно вложил в тебя немного работы... ха. Что ж, я знаю, что ты ценишь мое общество, поэтому я позволю тебе остаться на некоторое время. Но это не значит, что я собираюсь признавать тебя или говорить по душам.   
  
Не зная, что ответить, Кагеяма сидел молча, напряженно вглядываясь в трещины на кафельном полу. Прошло три минуты, прежде чем Кагеяма почувствовал, что вот-вот расколет плитку своим взглядом.   
  
— В таком случае, могу ли поговорить я? — его собственные слова удивили его самого... за последние пять минут он уже сказал больше, чем обычно за весь день. Глаза Ойкавы не открылись, вместо этого он лишь одобрительно махнул рукой.   
  
Вот так Кагеяма неожиданно для себя рассказал Ойкаве о своей жизни... На полу больничной ванной... Пока сильный запах рвоты витал в воздухе, Кагеяма рассказывал случайные истории и лакомые кусочки информации о волейболе. В конце концов Ойкава начал задавать вопросы. Вскоре ванная комната наполнилась насмешливыми репликами Ойкавы, сочащимися сарказмом и дерзостью. Когда они наконец дошли до темы пребывания Кагеямы в больнице, Ойкава не стал настаивать на ответе. Но Кагеяма обнаружил, что открыто рассказывает ему о своей попытке самоубийства, пренебрежении родителей и своем одиночестве. Ойкава просто слушал с закрытыми глазами, мурлыча что-то утвердительное и одобрительно кивая. На его лице появилось нежное выражение.   
  
Когда слова Кагеямы стихли, Ойкава позволил себе расслабиться, прислонившись к стене, а затем заговорил... Он говорил о людях, которые стекались к нему с раннего возраста из-за его красивой внешности. Он описал пьедестал, на который его поместила семья, — как укрытый приз, запертый за стеклянными стенами, чтобы мир мог им восхищаться. Он говорил о сильном давлении, которое испытывал, чтобы сохранить свой имидж. Он должен был быть совершенным, чтобы поддерживать семейный бизнес и, следовательно, их средства к существованию.   
  
Его учили, что люди будут любить его из-за внешности. Он ловил себя на том, что цепляется за каждый комплимент, чтобы убедиться, что он ценный и достойный человек. Он описал, как начались проблемы с навязчивой идеей ухода за кожей. Он часами трудился над достижением идеального фарфорового, мягкого, без единого изъяна лица. Но его навязчивая идея быстро перешла и зациклилась на его весе и поддержании фигуры... Его семья не рассматривала это как проблему, на самом деле они активно восхищались им и поощряли его усилия похудеть.   
  
Он знал, что должен поддерживать свой публичный вид, поэтому рисовался даже во время еды. Он мучительно поглощал пищу, втайне думая о том, каково будет сбросить ее и избавиться от ее веса. Он ел с лихой улыбкой на лице, медленно пережевывая пищу и элегантно наполняя себя комплиментами от окружающих. Только для того, чтобы выблевать все эти комплименты вместе с едой, оставляя себя пустым изнутри и всегда жаждущим большего.   
  
Однажды он проснулся и понял, что его чувство собственного достоинства настолько неразрывно связано с его телом, что он не думал, что кто-то может любить его за что-либо еще.   
  
Школа стала мучительной. В глубине его живота звучал ноющий голос, который убеждал его, что, сколько бы он ни похудел — этого недостаточно. Он говорил, что каждый взгляд в коридоре, каждый шепот в классе обнажают его и выставляют на всеобщее обозрение его недостатки.   
  
Его близкий друг Иваизуми, который беспокоился о постоянной усталости и слабости Ойкавы, в конце концов поймал его за рвотой в ванной. Он не хотел игнорировать. Несмотря на желания родителей Ойкавы и его бесконечные мольбы, Иваизуми сказал им, что не оставит Ойкаву, пока они не отправят его на лечение. Родители в конце концов подчинились.   
  
В тот день, когда он покинул дом, Ойкава знал, что они никогда больше не увидят его таким, как прежде. Их трофей-сын упал с пьедестала, разбив стекло вдребезги.   
  
Когда голос Ойкавы оборвался, в его глазах не было слез — только хриплое горло и кровоточащее сердце. Кагеяма молча сидел рядом с ним. На этот раз он знал, что ему не нужно было выражать словами свое сочувствие к Ойкаве. Это присутствовало в его молчании, в его взгляде и в его позе на холодном твердом кафеле.   
  
Ойкава наконец смыл свою рвоту, наблюдая, как вместе с ней улетучивается и чувство одиночества. Он медленно поднялся, держась за руку Кагеямы.   
  
Когда они медленно вышли в освещенный коридор, Кагеяма был тверд в одном:   
  
— Я не стану тебя выдавать. Я обещаю. Но только при условии, что ты пообещаешь, что расскажешь мне или своему врачу, если сделаешь это снова. Мне все равно, сколько сейчас времени или куда мне идти... Ты должен будешь мне сказать... — он сказал это с гораздо большей уверенностью, чем думал.   
  
Ойкава смерил его своей характерной кокетливой улыбкой.   
  
— О, Кагеяма... Я действительно польщен... но, боюсь, ты действительно не в моем вкусе. Но я уверен, что Чиби-чан не будет возражать встретиться с тобой, когда ты захочешь.   
  
У него хватило наглости подмигнуть, и Кагеяма чуть не ушел от него прямо здесь и сейчас. Но когда в итоге они уходили вместе, Кагеяма не мог расслышать демонический шепот своего внутреннего голоса, заглушаемый отвратительными шутками Ойкавы.


	7. Истина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора оригинала:  
> Печальная правда заключается в том, что сеанс терапии Кагеямы основан на одном из моих реальных сеансов.

Сеанс психотерапии шел не очень хорошо. Доктор Киеко хотела, чтобы сегодня он сосредоточился на « _противостоянии самому себе_ ».   
  
— Кагеяма, чтобы понять, как выглядит для тебя достойная жизнь, тебе нужно точно определить, что мешает тебе достичь ее, — глубокомысленно сказала она, как всегда скрестив ноги. Ее шелковистые волосы, заплетенные в косу, свисали на плечо.   
  
Ее заявление вывело Кагеяму из себя. И что же его останавливает? Разве она не должна знать как его психотерапевт, почему она спрашивает?   
  
— Вы знаете, что меня останавливает! Все: пренебрежение моих родителей, отсутствие друзей, моя сестра, бросившая меня, и то, что меня выгнали из волейбольной команды. Почему вы ведете себя так, будто это я сделал какой-то выбор, который могу изменить? — горячо возразил он. У него и так было более чем достаточно причин для самобичевания, и он не нуждался в психотерапевте, который будет заставлять его чувствовать себя неудачником.   
  
Но доктор Киеко продолжала подталкивать его к дальнейшим размышлениям о собственном счастье:   
  
— Ты видишь себя жертвой обстоятельств, Кагеяма. Но скажи мне, ты всегда был так несчастен?   
  
Кагеяма сделал паузу, чтобы обдумать это, но так и не смог вспомнить время, когда он не был подавлен. На самом деле, он не мог сказать, где начиналась и заканчивалась его депрессия; она была его вечным лучшим другом. Правда заключалась в том, что он не знал, кто он такой. Кем бы он ни был — он уже давно стерт как личность. Он не знал, как выглядит счастье, и смирился с мыслью, что, возможно, не способен испытывать подобные чувства. Но все не так уж и плохо. То, что ему не суждено быть счастливым, — не означает, что он должен был быть несчастным все время.   
  
— Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду счастлив. Некоторые люди никогда не могут быть. Возможно, это просто печальная реальность, к которой я должен привыкнуть.   
  
Доктор Киеко сделала несколько заметок в своем блокноте и начала говорить о философии и практике осознанности, которая была бы эффективна в борьбе с депрессией и поиске счастья.   
  
Ее голос продолжал монотонно гудеть, и, как ни странно, мысли Кагеямы обратились к Хинате.   
  
Хината был воплощением всего того, чем не был Кагеяма. Он был полной противоположностью. Хината — это солнечный свет, звонкий смех, яркие ослепительные цвета, сладкая мелодия, наполняющая комнату солнечным присутствием этого мальчика, несмотря на его невысокий рост.   
  
Кагеяма же был бесконечной мрачной ночью. Он был шепотом негодования и криками гнева, глубоким хмурым взглядом, навсегда запечатлевшимся на его лице, мрачными красками пасмурного дня, долговязой тенью, скрывающейся в затянутом паутиной углу. Он спрашивал себя: испытывал ли Хината когда-нибудь такую же печаль? Он молился, что нет. Такого он не пожелал бы даже самому злейшему врагу.   
  
Он полагал, что большинство людей проходят через периоды депрессии или несчастья в своей жизни. Но их общее состояние было своего рода плато — чем-то средним из всех их «взлетов» и «падений». С другой стороны, Кагеяма чувствовал, что прошел через приступы крайней печали и депрессии без сопровождающих их «взлетов». Его жизнь была похожа на печальные американские горки, которые как только спускались, — сразу же продолжали погружаться все дальше и дальше, всегда оставляя своего пассажира тоскующим, надеющимся на подъем и воображающим, как должен выглядеть вид сверху. Только для того, чтобы он в конце концов понял, что вид сверху никогда не предназначался для его глаз. Он уже смирился с печальной банальностью своего падения.   
  
Пожалуй, единственным настоящим исключением было время, проведенное им на волейбольной площадке, где он обманывал себя. Увы, он разрушил этот временный мираж своими руками, наблюдая, как все превращается в пыль на его глазах. И только его собственные руки ответственны за эти обломки.   
  
Пока он продолжал размышлять о своей печальной жизни, доктор Киеко внезапно вырвала его из раздумий вопросом:   
  
— Кагеяма, наш сеанс близится к концу, но я хотела бы задать тебе пару вопросов, чтобы ты подумал, и мы сможем обсудить их подробнее в следующий раз. Неужели ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть счастливым? — сказала она добрым тоном, без всякого осуждения.   
  
Вопрос казался простым. Он ведь должен желать счастья для себя, не так ли? Но доктор Киеко продолжала свою мысль, устремив на него задумчивый всезнающий взгляд:   
  
— Может быть, тебе нравится погрязать в этом чувстве страдания?   
  
Она думала, что Кагеяма наслаждается собственным несчастьем. Вот теперь-то Кагеяма и впрямь растерялся. Она думала, что он наслаждается тем, как сильно ненавидит себя? Неужели она думает, что ему нравится все эти мысли о том, как сильно он хочет умереть? Как она смеет путать бесконечное чувство вины с радостью? Его внутренний голос жестоко издевался над ним, спрашивая: была ли она права? Учитывая, что он утверждал, что не знает, что такое радость...   
  
Возможно, бритва в его руке, брызги крови на кафеле были ничем иным, как его садистской попыткой получить удовольствие? Его желудок скрутило от отвращения и желания вырвать. Голова гудела от этих мыслей, бесконечно кружившихся водоворотом. Доктор Киеко произнесла это так, будто он мог остановить все это, если бы захотел... Сможет ли он? Нет, невозможно; он причинил слишком много вреда себе и другим. Возможно, она была права, и он сам причинял себе страдания? Однако это точно не было какой-то садистской игрой, которую он затеял ради удовольствия. Это было наказание. Он заслужил свое несчастье, как наказание за все те хреновые вещи, которые он сделал. За всех людей, которым причинил боль.   
  
Его сеанс подошел к концу с подавляющим количеством ненависти и жалости к себе. Он обнаружил, что выбегает из кабинета. Он мчался по коридору, не заботясь о том, что его окружает. Ему просто нужно было выбраться из этого места; он чувствовал себя лабораторной крысой в уменьшающейся клетке. Он устал от того, что его тыкали и подталкивали к ответам. Он хотел пробиться сквозь стены, чтобы обрести свободу.   
  
Направляясь к отделению, он прошел прямо через общую комнату, не обращая внимания на приветствие Хинаты и все остальное. Пока он не обнаружил, что почти натыкается на два переплетенных тела, скрытых в тени коридора.   
  
Кагеяма все еще тяжело дышал после побега. Его мозг так кипел после сеанса терапии, что потребовалось еще мгновение, чтобы осознать, что он только что врезался в Цукишиму и Ямагучи. Целующихся. К тому времени, как его мозг наконец полностью передал импульс глазам, его лицо было огненно-красным, а Цукишима и Ямагучи поспешно распутались.   
  
Цукишима не выглядел ни капельки смущенным, он сохранял свое хладнокровие, глядя на Кагеяму с отвращением, как будто это его застукали целующимся, а не их.   
  
С другой стороны, Ямагучи поспешил спрятаться за возвышающейся фигурой Цукишимы. Его широко раскрытые карие глаза, наполовину спрятанные за капюшоном, с опаской смотрели на Кагеяму, будто ожидая его мнения.   
  
Однако Цукишима был не из тех, кто дожидается других, поэтому его прямота не была неожиданностью:   
  
— Ты никому об этом не скажешь, — он сказал это скорее как требование, чем как просьба. Его стальной взгляд не отрывался от Кагеямы ни на секунду.   
  
Лицо Кагеямы наконец-то остыло, а его кровь начала медленно закипать от того, как Цукишима смотрит на него и разговаривает с ним. Это был совершенно другой уровень физического контакта. Романтические отношения были технически запрещены, так что Кагеяма знал, что мог бы легко доставить им неприятности, если бы захотел.   
  
— Я не скажу ни одной живой душе при одном условии, — он поймал себя на том, что говорит с выпрямленной спиной и пристальным взглядом, пытаясь отразить угрожающий взгляд Цукишимы.   
  
Ямагучи сглотнул, услышав его ответ, и увидел, как Цукишима, нехарактерно для него, потянулся назад и ободряюще сжал его руку.   
  
— Ах да? И при каком же? Ты что, типа гомофоб? — он искоса взглянул на Кагеяму, но по тому, как сузились его глаза, Кагеяма понял, что Цукишима встревожен. Кагеяма усмехнулся.   
— Нет, это не так. Мое условие состоит в том, чтобы ты извинился перед Хинатой за то, что сказал во время моего первого сеанса групповой терапии. Я бы не стал шантажировать тебя, если бы ты был порядочным человеком и уже извинился за то, что вел себя как придурок.   
  
Кагеяма чувствовал себя немного виноватым, что причиняет столько беспокойства Ямагучи, но это был прекрасный шанс заставить Цукишиму искупить свои грехи.   
  
Плечи Ямагучи, казалось, опустились с облегчением от его заявления. Цукишима молчал, а Ямагучи протянул к нему руку и сказал:   
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я все равно хотел, чтобы ты извинился...   
  
Цукишима бросил на него взгляд:   
  
— Заткнись, Ямагучи.   
  
Ямагучи тихо вздохнул и сказал:   
  
— Прости, Цукки, — однако, похоже, его не слишком волновала ситуация; он был убежден, что Цукки выполнит это условие.   
  
Они оба были застигнуты врасплох, когда Цукишима шагнул вперед и агрессивно схватил Кагеяму за запястье:   
  
— Ты даже не знаешь, за что заставляешь меня извиняться. Хината хоть сказал тебе, почему он здесь? — Цукишима усмехнулся, приняв отсутствие ответа Кагеямы за подтверждение. — Конечно же, нет. Зачем ему это? Кто станет доверять такому человеку, как ты? — прежде чем Кагеяма успел ответить, Цукишима внезапно потянул его за рукав, обнажив забинтованное запястье. — Так как насчет того, чтобы вместо того, чтобы продолжать этот маленький героический поступок и шантаж, я сделаю тебе одолжение? Я просто потяну тебя за рукав перед всеми и спрошу: почему ты пытаешься скрыть свою жалкую попытку самоубийства? Это же так болезненно очевидно, что ты ненавидишь себя.   
  
Кагеяма почувствовал, как вся кровь отхлынула от его лица. Его сердце, казалось, все еще колотилось от шока, и он почувствовал укол эмоций, пронзивших его. Сердце наполнилось стыдом, смущением, гневом, унижением и страхом. Все его эмоции смешались в кучу внизу живота, вызывая головокружение.   
  
Его чувства только усилились от осознания того, что это, вероятно, было именно то, что чувствовал Хината после насмешки Цукишимы.   
  
Эта последняя мысль довела его до крайности, и он потерял чувство собственного достоинства и контроль над своим телом. Он был не в состоянии справиться с огнем, бушевавшим в его голове. В ушах звенело. Казалось, он ничего не видел; все вокруг двигалось как в тумане. Он знал, что Ямагучи пытается что-то сказать ему, но все, что он мог сделать, — это тупо смотреть на его туманную фигуру.   
  
А затем последовало какое-то движение. Он отстраненно наблюдал, словно любопытный сторонний зритель, как кулаки с силой ударяют в ничего не подозревающее лицо Цукишимы. Он слышал тревожные крики Ямагучи и его попытки остановить Кагеяму, но он был вне досягаемости, а мозг был блокирован гневом. Все, что он мог чувствовать, — это ровный ритм ударов кулаков о плоть, пока далекое эхо множества пар ботинок не донеслось до него.   
  
Внезапно он вернулся к реальности, ощутив прохладу холодного кафеля. Кто-то заломил ему руки за спину, лишив возможности двигаться. Когда он медленно пришел в себя, на него накатила волна тошнотворной боли, исходящей из его теперь уже болезненно вывернутых запястий. Его сердце колотилось со скоростью мили в минуту, а тупая боль в голове никак не желала утихать.   
  
Он разглядел испуганную фигуру Ямагучи, пытающуюся успокоить кипящего Цукишиму, которого удерживали две медсестры. Лицо того было в крови: разбитая губа и быстро распухшая щека. Но Кагеяма не мог заставить себя жалеть о своих действиях.   
  
Он почувствовал, как его подняли с земли, все еще удерживая за руки, и повели прочь. Он ощутил, как струйка крови стекает с запястий, оставляя за собой красный след. Когда его вели через общий зал, его глаза на мгновение встретились с глазами Хинаты, прежде чем Кагеяма резко отвернулся; он не хотел видеть выражение отвращения на лице Хинаты при виде чудовища, которым он был. Хината, казалось, осознал всю серьезность ситуации. Его лицо было бледным, а глаза расширенными от страха, когда он задержал взгляд на крови, капающей с обнаженного запястья Кагеямы и его окровавленных костяшек пальцев. Он услышал, как Хината оживает, и его быстрые, торопливые шаги застучали позади.   
  
— Подождите! Куда вы его ведете? Что происходит?.. Мне нужно знать, что... Кагеяма! Кагеяма, ты в порядке? Что случилось? Кагеяма, ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ! — его громкий голос был заглушен скрипом двери, когда Кагеяму вывели из палаты.   
  
Он даже не оглянулся на маленькую фигуру Хинаты, съежившуюся от одиночества, когда дверь захлопнулась у него перед носом.


	8. Поражение

Кагеяма сидел молча, когда на него обрушился шквал вопросов. Обвинения и выговоры повисли в воздухе, удушая Кагеяму своей тяжестью.   
  
Он отказывался давать доктору Сугаваре надлежащие объяснения по поводу драки. Его тело отказывалось сдвинуться с места, потеряв всякое намерение двигаться, отягощенное предыдущим перенапряжением. У него не было сил повторить то, что сказал ему Цукишима; он не хотел отравлять свой язык жестокими словами горькой реальности, которая свела его с ума. Несмотря на глубокую ненависть к Цукишиме, он никогда не выдаст его отношений с Ямагучи. Кагеяма, может быть, и мудак (его не раз называли «эмоциональным запором»), но он не предавал людей вне зависимости от обстоятельств.   
  
Поэтому его губы оставались плотно сжатыми из-за сочетания его собственной гордости, упрямства и гнева. Он отвел взгляд в сторону, пытаясь отвлечься от укоризненного взгляда доктора Сугавары. Он уставился на письменный стол доктора, украшенный разнообразными безделушками. Стена за ним была увешана письмами и открытками от предыдущих пациентов. Маленькое кактусовое растение выглядело ухоженным, а его маленькие бутоны блестели от влаги. Внимание Кагеямы привлекла красивая деревянная рамка, стоявшая в центре стола. Глянцевая фотография усиливала мерцание улыбающегося лица светловолосого доктора: он выглядел намного моложе на фотографии, его глаза были мягче и менее отягощены опытом и морщинами, что пришли вместе с ним. Доктор Сугавара радостно обнимал за плечи коренастого темноволосого мужчину с такой же доброй улыбкой. Другой мужчина на снимке был повернут лицом к доктору Сугаваре, и по его глазам было видно, что он, несомненно, влюблен. Кагеяма был поражен сильным чувством дежавю; человек выглядел очень знакомым... где же он видел его раньше? Внезапно его совершенно неожиданно осенило, и он проклял свою концентрацию внимания. Человек на фотографии был тем же самым медбратом, что сдержал его ранее и отвел в лазарет.   
  
Как еще раз там звали медбрата?.. Дайчи?... Медбрат представился как Савамура Дайчи. Он пригвоздил Кагеяму к земле с необычайной силой и вперил в него пугающий взгляд, когда силой вывел его из палаты. Дайчи обладал дурным эффектом присутствия, которое соперничало с эффектом присутствием отца Кагеямы; тот излучал чувство власти. Однако его напряженность, казалось, рассеялась и быстро сменилась беспокойством, как только его взгляд остановился на поврежденном запястье Кагеямы, которое оставляло кровавый отпечаток на одежде. Как только они прибыли в лазарет, медбрат Дайчи с тревогой начал оказывать первую помощь, пока не появился врач, чтобы осмотреть его запястья.   
  
Когда Дайчи осторожно снял повязку с Кагеямы, медленно обнажая окровавленное место, Кагеяма мог сказать, что Дайчи изо всех сил пытался проглотить свое отвращение в попытке проявить профессионализм. Дайчи явно беспокоился, что он усугубил травму, когда грубо обращался с Кагеямой. Кагеяма уже был в достаточно сознательном состоянии, чтобы зашипеть от боли, когда его рану смазали дезинфицирующим средством. Но вид зазубренного полузажившего разреза на запястьях не вызвал у него отвращения. Он был очарован тем, как оттенки фиолетового, красного и синего резко контрастировали с бледной кожей, делая это сочетание довольно поразительным... гротескная палитра цветов. Как ни странно, это зрелище напомнило ему о том, как будет выглядеть его рука после особенно изнурительного дня тренировок. Синяки на его руках часто служили свидетельством его преданности; он часто отмокал под душем после долгого дня, наблюдая за синяками с чувством удовлетворения. Он находил это сходство несколько утешительным.   
  
Кагеяма не гордился своими шрамами, если вообще не был одержим их сокрытием. Он знал, что с ним на всю оставшуюся жизнь останутся два одинаковых шрама. Его мать разочарованно вздохнула, когда они виделись в последний раз, и любезно напомнила ему, как жаль, что он навсегда останется в уродливых шрамах. Он полагал, что это было его наказание за провал попытки. Ужасное напоминание, навсегда врезавшееся в его кожу, которое неизбежно будет напоминать ему о том дне.   
  
После того, как его раны были тщательно осмотрены и перевязаны другим врачом, он был признан более не представляющим угрозы насилия и доставлен в кабинет доктора Сугавары.   
  
Именно там он и обнаружил себя зацикленным на фотографии доктора Сугавары и Дайчи, пытаясь не обращать внимания на раздражающее окружение.   
  
— Кагеяма, то, что ты сделал, было серьезным нарушением правил программы и твоего лечения. Теперь ты даже не трудишься объяснить, что произошло, и не выглядишь ни капельки виноватым за свои действия. Неужели тебе нечего сказать? — доктор Сугавара быстро терял терпение от рассеянного взгляда Кагеямы и апатичного молчания. Кагеяма равнодушно встретил взгляд доктора Сугавары откинувшись на спинку стула, и продолжал молчать. — Цукишима решил не подавать жалобу, что очень удачно для тебя, потому что это привело бы к твоему немедленному исключению. Цукишима и Ямагучи тоже не чувствовали себя комфортно, объясняя, что произошло, но ты не можешь оставить нас всех в неведении. В Карасуно такое поведение недопустимо. Я был откровенно шокирован, когда услышал эту новость; ты здесь уже две недели и добился такого прогресса. Ты, кажется, так хорошо ладишь со всеми, так что же случилось, Кагеяма?   
  
Он пробыл здесь уже две недели... Они пролетел быстрее, чем ожидалось.   
  
Прогресс... Кагеяма не думал, что это подходящее слово, чтобы описать ситуацию; он вернулся в исходное состояние со своей яростной вспышкой. Все будет развиваться так же, как и всегда: его будут ненавидеть, сплетничать и избегать те самые люди, с которыми он чувствовал себя комфортно. Сегодня настроение Кагеямы было на пределе, и только заявление доктора Сугавары заставило его замолчать. Он боролся с ребяческим желанием отомстить и потерпел неудачу. По крайней мере, он старался говорить с сарказмом, а не выплескивать свою ярость на неподходящую для этого жертву:   
  
— Доктор Сугавара... медбрат Дайчи ваш парень? — сказал он небрежно, указывая на фотографию. — На самом деле я не ожидал, что вы будете встречаться с коллегой, учитывая, насколько вы профессионал... Тем более, что вы его начальник, — тон Кагеямы сочился мстительным сарказмом.   
  
Лицо доктора Сугавары сменялось невероятным количеством выражений за одну секунду. Его некогда румяное лицо побледнело, а затем приобрело нехарактерный для него оттенок красного, который, казалось, отражал странное сочетание его смущения и гнева. Его лицо исказилось в попытке взять себя в руки, но было уже слишком поздно. Он заглотил эту наживку, оставив Кагеяму хоть немного удовлетворенным.   
  
— Кагеяма, я действительно разочарован в тебе прямо сейчас. Поскольку ты, кажется, не воспринимаешь этот разговор всерьез и не уважаешь мое время. Я расскажу тебе, что будет дальше: ты не исключаешься из программы, но все твои привилегии будут аннулированы, что означает отсутствие визитов, телефонных звонков или участия в мероприятиях, таких как игра в волейбол, — тон доктора Сугавары был холоден и суров, и так не похож на его обычный тон.   
  
Он был разочарован в Кагеяме...   
  
О да, он должен вступить в этот клуб. Там был длинный список членов. Клуб « _Кагеяма-одно-большое-разочарование_ » вряд ли был эксклюзивным, на самом деле он был почти уверен, что является президентом этого упомянутого клуба. Несмотря на свое беззаботное отношение и шутливое пренебрежение, было больно слышать этот холодный голос доктора Сугавары, сочащийся разочарованием. Почему он был так потрясен? Было очевидно, что Кагеяма все испортит, разве он не читал его досье?   
  
Он хотел обвинить доктора Сугавару, но в конце концов обвинил себя. Он не должен был позволять доброте доктора Сугавары влиять на него; это лишь причинит ему еще больше боли в долгосрочной перспективе. Благодаря своему богатому опыту он усвоил, что никогда не следует сбрасывать доспехи и доверять взрослым. А особенно взрослым, которые несли чепуху о «прогрессе» и «становлении лучше» — особая подгруппа людей, к которой принадлежал доктор Сугавара. Подгруппа, обещающая поддерживать его, несмотря ни на что, — была самой опасной из всех; они все равно откажутся от него, когда он неизбежно все испортит. Так это и работает. И он не знал, почему его сердце болело, а кулаки сжимались от волнения. Он поймал себя на том, что делает себе выговор... Эхо мыслей о самоотречении и заверениях, что с ним все в порядке... Но горький привкус предательства, терзающий его язык, умолял не соглашаться.   
  
Наконец доктор Сугавара глубоко вздохнул и пристально посмотрел на Кагеяму:   
  
— Я понимаю, что находиться здесь нелегко и что ты работал над своим эмоциональным контролем. Я верю, что ты можешь сделать лучше, вот почему я отношусь к этому так серьезно, — его голос утратил свои холодные нотки, но и не был теплым.   
  
Желание Кагеямы высказать свое мнение о своих чувствах давно испарилось. Его взгляд был прикован к фотографии на столе, как будто она была ключом к тому, чтобы сбежать из комнаты и решить все его проблемы. Он задумался, каково это — иметь воспоминания, которые он бы лелеял и хотел бы увековечить их в виде картин, вывесив на всеобщее обозрение.   
  
— Последнее, что я должен тебе сказать, это то, что ты должен извиниться перед Цукишимой за свои действия.   
  
Тело Кагеямы отреагировало инстинктивно: его желудок сжался так сильно, что он почувствовал тошноту. Это был последний извращенный поворот судьбы... Вселенная действительно ненавидела его... он должен был извиниться перед этим мудаком. Он хотел закипеть от гнева, но вместо этого заставил себя смириться; все это было бессмысленно. Он прикусил язык. Он был верен своему обету молчания и не собирался нарушать его, когда этот мучительный сеанс почти закончился.   
  
Он кивнул головой, признавая свое поражение, и доктор Сугавара медленно поднялся, с чувством собственного смирения ведя Кагеяму обратно в палату.   
  
Кагеяма направился прямо в свою комнату, не желая ни с кем сталкиваться. 


	9. Доброта

Когда на следующее утро Кагеяма вошел в столовую, каждый его шаг был полон страха. Одна из медсестер заставила его встать с постели, несмотря на все его протесты. Стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, он направился к пустому столу, стараясь сидеть как можно тише. Прежде чем он полностью сел, до его ушей донесся скрип стульев, и он в замешательстве поднял глаза, увидев, что Ноя, Танака и Хината балансируют подносами на одной руке, передвигая стулья к его столу. Их некогда заполненный стол теперь был оставлен, когда неуклюжий Асахи застенчиво последовал за всеми, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Кагеяма не знал, что сказать; он опасался причины их внезапного переселения. К счастью, у него не было возможности долго размышлять, прежде чем все три мальчика заговорили. Все наперебой за его внимание.   
  
— Кагеяма-а-а-а... ты в порядке? Я так испугался, когда увидел, как они тебя забрали! А-АГХ, как ты мог меня игнорировать? У тебя были неприятности? Я так боялся, что ты не вернешься и мы больше никогда тебя не увидим! — Хината громко заскулил. Его большие карие глаза были полны беспокойства... Необычно задумчивое выражение было написано на его маленьком лице.   
— Да, ты бы видел его! Он не переставал ерзать и подпрыгивать, говоря о тебе. Он был в полном хаосе... Я даже думал, он сейчас заплачет!.. — Танака начал громко говорить, жестикулируя ложкой и разбрасывая повсюду маленькие кусочки яблочного пюре. Прежде чем он успел продолжить описывать страдания Хинаты, последний его толкнул в плечо. Покрасневший и недовольно надувшийся.   
— Забудь об этом, — вмешался Ноя, не желая оставлять этот разговор без своего участия. — Какого черта ты избил Цукишиму? Я имею в виду, что уже могу придумать множество веских причин для этого, я уверен, что он заслужил... Не буду лгать, его взбешенный вид был очень приятен! Но я все равно хочу знать, что произошло, — Ноя уставился на него, как взволнованный щенок, ожидающий свою любимую игрушку.   
  
Кагеяма был застигнут врасплох собственным недоверием. Они волновались? Хината чуть не плакал? Ноя считает, что он поступил правильно? Они не винили его в том, что случилось? Они не думали, что он вышел из-под контроля злонамеренно и эгоистично?   
  
Кагеяма не осознавал, как сильно он жаждал заботы, пока не был пропитан добротой и дружбой. Его иссохшее тело не могло вынести того, в чем ему так долго отказывали... Особенно когда это обрушилось на него так внезапно.   
  
Он задыхался, не в силах произнести ни слова. Во рту было как в песке, а мозг тонул в догадках об этом дружеском присутствии за столом.   
  
Асахи, заметив его состояние, робко вмешался:   
  
— Ребята, дайте ему передохнуть... вы давите на него, — это был самый напористый Асахи за все две недели пребывания Кагеямы здесь. Все удивленно посмотрели на Асахи; он был не из тех, кто вмешивается. Хината одарил его широкой удивленной улыбкой, а Ноя показал ему большой палец. Асахи слегка покраснел, возвращаясь к своему привычному молчанию.   
  
Вся суматоха вокруг их столика, казалось, привлекла внимание единственного занятого столика в другом конце комнаты. Столика, за которым сидели Цукишима, Ямагучи и несчастный Ойкава.   
  
Глаза Кагеямы на мгновение встретились с глазами Цукишимы: его синяки стали багровыми, но, по крайней мере, лицо больше не было опухшим. Цукишима посмотрел на него с отвращением и демонстративно отвернулся, недовольно цыкнув. Ямагучи бросил на него взгляд, который был странной смесью извиняющегося и испуганного, прежде чем он снова уставился на свою недоеденную еду.   
  
Взгляд Кагеямы вернулся к своему столу. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что Ноя, Хината и Танака — трое самых громких людей, с которыми он когда-либо сталкивался — спокойно ждут, когда он заговорит.   
  
Хотя они, казалось, достигли предела своего терпения: Хината выглядел так, как будто он собирался лопнуть пузырь тишины в любую секунду. Его руки суетились с посудой, а зубы скрежетали по мягким губам в ожидании слов от Кагеямы.   
  
Кагеяма вздохнул, нахмурив брови:   
  
— Я в порядке, меня не выгоняют. Но они заставляют меня извиниться перед Цукишимой, — все трое скорчили гримасы отвращения, даже неконфронтационный Асахи вздрогнул от неудовольствия.   
  
Ноя, не в силах больше ждать, подпрыгнул от возбуждения:   
  
— Но ты не сказал нам, что произошло! Я хочу хорошую историю о драке. Ты выглядел так, будто сделал несколько хороших попаданий! Кроме того, почему Ямагучи был там?   
  
Сердце Кагеямы бешено заколотилось. Черт! Он попытался придумать убедительную историю, но в голове было так пусто... Почему он не подумал об этом заранее? Он ожидал, что все будут избегать его, и даже не мечтал, чтобы его спросили о его взгляде на эту историю.   
  
Он начал говорить, не уверенный в своих словах:   
  
— Он просто сказал какую-то очень глупую чушь обо мне, и я больше не мог слушать его после того, как он меня спровоцировал, — он говорил очень неубедительно даже для самого себя.   
  
Последовало короткое молчание. Ноя выглядел разочарованным его неопределенностью, а Хината не выглядел убежденным. Они явно думали, что за этой историей кроется нечто большее и что Кагеяма лжет им. Он ждал, когда начнутся обвинения; все пальцы указывали в его сторону за неимением лучшей истории.   
  
Но вместо этого Танака бросил на Ною и Хинату многозначительный взгляд, и они угрюмо уселись на свои места, решительно не подталкивая Кагеяму к дальнейшему обсуждению этого вопроса.   
  
Хината довольно быстро оправился от раздражения и снова уставился на Кагеяму:   
  
— Ну, я рад, что ты вернулся, Бакаяма! — воскликнул он. Кагеяма дважды прокрутил в голове свое новое прозвище, заметив, что потрясенный Хината насмешливо высунул язык.   
— Что? Не нравится новое прозвище, Бакаяма?   
  
Кагеяма презрительно усмехнулся Хинате, одновременно избегая его взгляда.   
  
Втайне он был вне себя от радости, хотя никогда этого не показывал. Он изо всех сил старался сохранить видимость недовольства.   
  
Это был первый раз, когда ему дали прозвище из любви, а не из злобы. Он мог бы слушать хоть каждый день «Бакаяма» вместо «короля площадки» (особенно, если бы это со смехом исходило из уст некоего рыжеволосого солнца).   
  
Именно тогда он вспомнил, что, вероятно, должен рассказать Хинате о своем новом наказании.   
  
— О... кроме того, я больше не могу играть с тобой в волейбол или участвовать в каких-либо веселых мероприятиях... Извини, — сказал он со вздохом покорности судьбе.   
— О-о-о-о... что?! Но это нечестно! Это неправильно, я не могу поверить, что доктор Сугавара сделал это... — сказал Хината, глубоко нахмурившись. Он задумчиво нахмурил брови, наморщив лоб от напряжения, и в гневе сжал кулак. — Ты же знаешь, что я устал мириться с дерьмом от Цукишимы. Не волнуйся, Кагеяма, я тебя прикрою! Я больше не позволю ему связываться с тобой, — он помолчал с минуту, явно размышляя, а затем продолжил: — Я могу пойти с тобой, когда ты извинишься! Я буду твоим ведомым, — сказал Хината решительно, а его кулак поднялся в воздух в знак поддержки.   
  
Громкий смех Танаки заполнил комнату:   
  
— Хината, это не то, что имеется в виду под ведомым.   
  
Хината посмотрел на него с неподдельным смущением:   
  
— Тогда что это значит? Почему вы все смеетесь?   
  
Пока группа смеялась над потерянным Хинатой, а Хината вызывал Танаку на поединок, Кагеяма снова был в своих мыслях.   
  
Хината никогда не переставал удивлять и смущать Кагеяму. Почему он так взволнован? Не похоже, что это действительно повлияло на Хинату... Кроме ограничения его шансов иметь партнера по волейболу. Почему он чувствовал себя обязанным помочь Кагеяме?   
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — внезапно спросил Кагеяма, прерывая все игривое настроение своим серьезным тоном. Хината взглянул на него, удивленно подняв брови, а потом неожиданно расхохотался. Веселый смех наполнил помещение, и Кагеяма раздраженно уставился на мальчика.   
— Почему? Бакаяма, почему ты все переосмысливаешь? Это потому, что мы друзья, да... Это просто то, что ты делаешь, когда заботишься о ком-то, — сказал Хината с широкой беззастенчивой улыбкой на лице.   
  
Танака нежно взъерошил волосы Хинаты:   
  
— Правильно ты ему говоришь, Хината!   
  
Лицо Кагеямы стало свекольно-красным. Он обнаружил, что не может вымолвить ни слова, разве что:   
  
— Тупица, ты такой неловкий... Кто вообще говорит такие вещи? — пробормотал он перед тем, как поспешно запихнуть рогалик Хинате в рот, чтобы избежать столкновения с его чувствами. Ноя и Танака обменялись понимающими взглядами, а Ноя озорно хихикнул про себя, пока Асахи не покачал головой, и Ноя немедленно замолчал.   
— Так когда же ты извинишься? Ты должен просто покончить с этим как можно скорее, чтобы тебе не пришлось потом напрягаться. Давайте сформулируем план сражения! — громко воскликнул Хината.   
  
Кагеяма не был уверен в эффективности плана, который Цукишима мог случайно услышать, сидя за двумя столиками от него. Кагеяма знал, что Хината явно не из тех, кто следует логике. Скорее он следовал своему сердцу и инстинкту. Его непосредственность, искренность и преданность оставляли Кагеяму очарованным и желающим впитать всю его доброту, чтобы смыть свои пятна. Он хотел очистить свой разум от недоверия, цинизма и чрезмерно рассчитанных действий... С присутствием Хинаты он начинал думать, что это _возможно_.  
  


* * *

  
Хината стоял рядом с ним, выпятив грудь в неудачной попытке источать угрожающую ауру. Кагеяма подумал, что это делает его невероятно очаровательным.   
  
Все мысли о Хинате были отброшены в сторону, когда он увидел высокую фигуру Цукишимы, направляющуюся к выходу. И Ямагучи, как всегда, рядом с ним.   
  
Он окликнул Цукишиму, прежде чем тот успел выйти из пустого кафетерия; они выжидали, пока Ямагучи закончит есть, зная, что Цукишима не уйдет без него.   
  
Они смотрели, как Цукишима кивнул Ямагучи, чтобы тот шел дальше без него. Ямагучи посмотрел на Кагеяму, и его большие карие глаза умоляли его вести себя прилично. Кагеяма выдал неопределенный кивок — слегка нетерпеливый, желая просто покончить с этим.   
  
Ямагучи осторожно сжал руку Цукишимы, прошептав что-то, что не достигло ушей Кагеямы. Он бросил последний озабоченный прощальный взгляд и вышел.   
  
Кагеяма был невероятно благодарен Хинате; его присутствие излучало утешение и поддержку. Руки Хинаты были скрещены на груди, рот глубоко нахмурен, а карие глаза широко раскрыты, неестественно пристально глядя на Цукишиму. Когда Цукишима приблизился к ним, Хината шагнул ближе к Кагеяме, легонько толкнув его плечом и продолжая стоять рядом. Это было невербальное заверение Хинаты в его дружелюбии.   
  
Цукишима откашлялся и многозначительно посмотрел на Кагеяму, махнув рукой, как бы говоря: «Продолжай». Кагеяма в отчаянии стиснул зубы.   
  
— Я здесь, чтобы извиниться за то, что ударил тебя.   
  
Цукишима нетерпеливо постукивал ногой, делая вид, что его раздражает некомпетентная медлительность Кагеямы. Однако Кагеяма чувствовал, как тот заметно напрягся. Это доставило Кагеяме некоторое удовлетворение: Цукишима явно немного побаивался его непредсказуемости.   
  
— Ну... что ж, извини, что ударил тебя... Это все, что я могу сказать, — твердо сказал Кагеяма, пристально глядя в пол и склонив голову в притворном извинении.   
  
Ну вот он и сделал это! Он вздохнул с облегчением; он не хотел растягивать этот разговор еще больше, чем он уже сделал. Он развернулся к Хинате, но прежде чем он успел произнести хоть слово — Цукишима перебил его, усмехнувшись:   
  
— Что это было за идиотское извинение?   
  
Кагеяма почувствовал, как в нем нарастает гнев, и сжал кулак, вонзив его себе в бок. Он должен был держать себя в руках. Его ногти впились в кожу до крови, и он сосредоточился на боли в ладони и запястье, чтобы отвлечься; его так и подмывало позволить своим кулакам говорить за него. Он почувствовал, как к нему потянулась чья-то маленькая рука, и не успел он опомниться, как Хината схватил его за сжатый кулак. Его рука была трогательно маленькой и мягкой по сравнению с грубыми длинными пальцами Кагеямы. И все же Хината сжал его руку так крепко, что Кагеяма понял: сила Хинаты — не шутка. Он продолжал сжимать его кулак до тех пор, пока Кагеяма наконец не сдался и его кулак не разжался, оказавшись в ладони Хинаты.   
  
Взгляд Хинаты не отрывался от высокой фигуры Цукишимы с яростью маленького котенка, смотрящего на льва. Кагеяма был сбит с толку рукой Хинаты, обернутой вокруг его руки; он думал о том, как их руки идеально подходят друг другу — Хината буквально держал его в своих руках. В своих мягких, теплых и защитных объятиях. Каким-то образом весь его гнев рассеялся, его разум не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме прикосновения Хинаты.   
  
Однако было совершенно очевидно, что теплое и успокаивающее присутствие Хинаты не распространялось на Цукишиму. Хината обратился к нему строгим тоном, полным упрека:   
  
— Он извинился. Его наказали. Чего ты еще хочешь от него? Ты не должен быть таким придурком, знаешь ли! Мы все боремся в этом месте! То, что у тебя депрессия, не дает тебе права быть мудаком. Ты не можешь так ранить людей... — его рука задрожала от напряжения, и Кагеяма крепко сжал ее, удивляясь хрупкости Хинаты. — Тебе придется иметь дело с последствиями своих слов. Тебе нравится причинять людям боль, потому что тебе самому больно... Я все понял... я действительно понял. Я тоже сильно хотел причинить боль другим людям за то, что они сделали и сказали мне, и я сделал это! Но знаешь что? Я продолжал чувствовать себя несчастным и опустошенным, потому что мне становилось только хуже!.. — Хината остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Его глаза были устремлены в пол в попытке сдержать слезы. Он выдавливал слова, рыча на Цукишиму: — В следующий раз, когда тебе захочется побыть мудаком, приходи и разговаривай со мной, окей? Я не говорю, что смогу все исправить, но если я смогу заставить тебя перестать причинять боль другим — я не возражаю. Ты можешь приходить и говорить мне все, что захочешь, пока не выпустишь пар. Может тогда ты поймешь, что у тебя ничего не осталось, когда отпустишь свой гнев... Ты почувствуешь такую пустоту внутри, потому что сожжёшь себя, — его голос утратил резкость, постепенно становясь мягче. — Но знаешь что, Цукишима, я все равно буду слушать тебя, даже если ты будешь вести себя со мной как придурок. И Ямагучи тоже. Бог знает почему, но мы будем слушать тебя. Ладно?   
  
Хината закончил свой страстный монолог, задыхаясь. Его лицо раскраснелось от волнения, а оранжевые кудри встали дыбом от напряжения. В глубине карих глаз поблескивали маленькие искорки, а его рука так крепко сжимала руку Кагеямы, что тот начал терять кровообращение.   
  
Но Кагеяма не посмел бы отпустить его; на этот раз Хината нуждался в утешении, и Кагеяма собирается показать ему, что будет рядом в момент его уязвимости.   
  
Кагеяма и Цукишима стояли молча. Слышно было лишь дыхание Хинаты.   
  
Кагеяма не знал, как отреагирует Цукишима, но он поклялся защищать Хинату от всего, что решит выбросить Цукишима.   
  
Хината был здесь только из-за него, но помимо этого Кагеяма отчего-то чувствовал сильное желание защитить Хинату от суровости этого мира.   
  
Он хотел, чтобы Хината катился по жизни незапятнанным и несломленным, но он с сожалением признавал, что уже слишком поздно; жизнь Хинаты давным-давно подставила ему подножку... она и привела его сюда.   
  
Повисла еще одна пауза тишины. Цукишима продолжал смотреть на Хинату насмешливым, непроницаемым и хмурым взглядом. Когда он наконец заговорил, — все, что он выдал, было:   
  
— Ты действительно что-то, Хината, — его голос был бесстрастным. Было неясно, что он имеет в виду — оскорбление или комплимент... но то, как его тело расслабилось после разговора, указывало на то, что, скорее всего, последнее.   
  
Затем, не сказав больше ни слова, Цукишима повернулся и вышел из кафетерия неторопливой походкой, словно отрываясь от совершенно нормального и привычного для него разговора, позволив двери захлопнуться за собой.   
  
Лицо Хинаты застыло в шоке: он никак не ожидал, что Цукишима отнесется к его лекции с таким пренебрежением. Как будто он действительно был готов принять удар за то, что только что сказал. Он покачал головой, и его кудри весело подпрыгнули, когда он пришел в себя.   
  
Он поднял глаза на Кагеяму, медленная улыбка расползлась по его лицу. Внезапно он закричал, поднимая их переплетенные руки в воздух в знак победы:   
  
— Мы сделали это, Кагеяма! Мы сделали, Бакаяма! — и к полному потрясению Кагеямы, Хината схватил его и крепко обнял. Его глаза зажмурились, а руки крепко обхватили Кагеяму поперек талии, не желая отпускать.   
  
Кагеяма застыл на месте, неуверенный в себе; он редко обнимал кого-либо и не был хорошо знаком с этикетом физической привязанности в целом...   
  
Пока он стоял, его лицо начало пылать от подобной близости Хинаты.   
  
Голова Хинаты доходила только до груди, и он, вероятно, слышал бешеный стук сердца Кагеямы. Спасибо хоть не видел его лица...   
  
С глубоким вздохом Кагеяма медленно позволил себе расслабиться в объятиях и неловко поднял руки, не зная, куда их разместить... прежде чем вплести их в гнездо волос Хинаты. В глубине души ему всегда хотелось прикоснуться к этим буйным кудрям. Он часто задумывался: действительно ли они такие мягкие и шелковистые, какими кажутся? Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что запутался руками в его волосах, любуясь смешением оттенков красного, оранжевого и коричневого, искусно наложенных друг на друга.   
  
Внезапно он ощутил аромат Хинаты, витающий в воздухе, и почувствовал, как он разрывает все противоречивые чувства в сердце Кагеямы. Он поймал себя на том, что глубоко вдыхает успокаивающую смесь корицы, ванили и личного запаха Хинаты... Запаха, мягко говоря, опьяняющего.   
  
Он почувствовал, как Хината слегка подвинулся под ним, когда руки Кагеямы начали перебирать его волосы. Кагеяма удивленно вздохнул, уловив движение Хинаты, и тут же смутился; ему было так стыдно за то, что он поддался своим желаниям. Он попытался подавить нарастающую панику, но был прерван дразнящим взглядом Хинаты:   
  
— Я не возражаю, если ты потрогаешь мои волосы, Бакаяма, если только не испортишь их! — сказал он, игриво подталкивая Кагеяму. — Пошли отсюда! — скомандовал он.   
  
Кагеяма, обычно быстро находивший язвительный ответ, обнаружил, что не может ничего сформулировать. Он неловко стоял на месте, наблюдая, как Хината напевает себе под нос какую-то незнакомую мелодию и, подпрыгивая, направляется к двери. Тот оглянулся на Кагеяму, с любопытством склонив голову набок. Кагеяма осознал, что просто стоит и пялиться, и заставил себя действовать... Он стремительно двинулся вперед, обогнав Хинату, но тот протестующе закричал и побежал за ним по вдогонку, вызывая на бег наперегонки в их комнату.   
  
Кагеяма проследил, как Хината летит вперед, оставляя за собой оранжевую вспышку. В воздухе снова закружился запах волос Хинаты, и когда Кагеяма остановился, чтобы вдохнуть... — понял, что _пропал_... Он понял, что этот пьянящий запах и мальчик, которому тот принадлежал, медленно, но верно прожгли себе путь в его тающее сердце...


	10. Сны и реальность

_В ту ночь Кагеяме снился волейбол. Он находился на незнакомой площадке, протягивая руку к мячу, что был в пределах его досягаемости... Только для того, чтобы тот исчез в тумане дыма, как только Кагеяма коснулся его. Сон состоял из одних лишь мучительных повторений его отчаянной борьбы за мяч. Он наблюдал, как тот исчезает, снова и снова. Кагеяма провел, как ему казалось, несколько часов, гоняясь за мячом по незнакомой площадке, пока его сон не перетёк в нечто иное._  
  
 _Теперь же он находился в самом разгаре игры против соперников из средней школы, окруженный своими бывшими товарищами по команде. И все же каким-то образом Хината являлся центральным блокирующим его команды... Когда начался второй сет, он показал Кагеяме большой палец и энергично поскакал прочь, занимая свою позицию._  
  
 _Кагеяма вышел на площадку, готовясь к подаче. Его ловкие пальцы со знанием дела ухватились за мяч. Пока он быстро прикидывал, куда бы послать мяч, он услышал, как Хината издалека кричит ему, чтобы он кинул мяч в его сторону._  
  
 _На секунду Тобио заколебался от страха; предательство его товарищей по команде все еще живо в его памяти. Видимо, это очень разозлило Хинату:_  
  
 _— Бакаяма, почему ты все переосмысливаешь?! Мы друзья! Брось его мне. Я здесь, и я поймаю его, несмотря ни на что! — не раздумывая больше ни секунды, Кагеяма направил мяч в сторону бегущей фигуры Хинаты._  
  
 _Он с благоговейным трепетом наблюдал, как Хината подпрыгивает невероятно высоко. Казалось, что он летел в воздухе. Длинные ресницы трепетали, а рот был сложен в небольшую удовлетворенную улыбку. Его волосы были нимбом из летящих спутанных локонов, ноги подогнуты назад, а рука готова ударить по мячу. Сердце Кагеямы забилось невероятно быстро при виде того, как волосы Хинаты поймали свет потолочных ламп, когда тот достиг своей наивысшей точки в прыжке. Его волосы вспыхнули пламенем наэлектризованных красных прядей, усиливая контраст с черной униформой. Кагеяма сделал свой самый быстрый бросок, который все насмешливо называли «королевский пас» из-за его невозможной скорости._  
  
 _Кагеяма следил, осознавая, что Хината был искрой, которую он так долго ждал. И вот он здесь, чтобы поддерживать... нет, усиливать огненный полет мяча, никогда не позволяя его пламени погаснуть. Кагеяма ждал именно его — центральный блокирующий, который мог бы соответствовать его страстному огню, с тех пор как Кагеяма начал играть в волейбол многие годы назад._  
  
 _Время, казалось, замедлилось, секунды растягивались в минуты, когда ладонь Хинаты ударила по мячу с оглушительным звоном. Его маленькие ручки были заряжены такой невероятной силой... У Кагеямы перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, что Хината полностью отдался его быстрому пасу. Его тело вытянулось в воздухе, не отягощенное недоверием или сомнением. Оглушительный удар мяча, разлетевшийся по площадке, заставил время снова тикать в нормальном ритме._  
  
 _Площадка оставалась погруженной в молчание, а все глаза были сосредоточены на мяче, лежащим на противоположной стороне сетки. Однако Кагеяма смотрел только на фигуру Хинаты. Он приземлился без особых усилий, а его невидимые крылья затрепетали, когда его кроссовки грациозно коснулись пола. Когда повернулся к Кагеяме, его улыбка была такой широкой, что не оставляла места для открытых глаз. Оранжевые веснушки растянулись по его лицу созвездиями радости. Глаза Хинаты встретились с его глазами, когда он потянулся к нему и крикнул:_  
  
 _— Мы сделали это, Кагеяма! Мы сделали, Бакаяма_... Кагеяма... эй, Кагеяма!.. Просыпайся... Кагеяма-а-а-а, давай!..   
  
Кагеяма в замешательстве открыл глаза, потерявшись где-то между бессознательностью и реальностью. Он разглядел размытую фигуру, стоящую над ним, и сонно моргнул.   
  
— Хината? — он узнал гибкую фигуру маленького мальчика, стоявшего у его кровати.   
— Да, Бакаяма, кто же еще! — голос Хинаты излучал отчаяние. Кагеяма заставил себя не закрывать глаза, подавляя зевок. Хината был едва освещен тусклым светом уличного фонаря. И все же Кагеяма чувствовал, что что-то не так; Хината тревожно хмурился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — такой контраст с тем Хинатой, которого Кагеяма только что видел в своем сне... — Кагеяма, мне очень жаль, но мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил со мной в ванную... пожалуйста, — он низко опустил голову, будто умоляя. Он отчаянно сжал руки, не желая встречаться взглядом с Кагеямой.   
— А? Зачем? — это было все, что Кагеяма сумел прохрипеть, когда наконец уселся на кровати, позволив своему одеялу упасть вперед. Внезапно его поразило очень неприятное осознание того, что ему снился реальный человек. А именно мальчик, который сейчас стоял перед ним...   
  
Все его тело встрепенулось. Да что это с ним такое? Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Хинаты... А что, если Хината услышал его? Он ломал голову, пытаясь вспомнить, разговаривал ли он когда-нибудь во сне. Он сглотнул от недостатка воспоминаний... Чувство вины заставило его встать с постели, чтобы отвлечься от неуместных мыслей.   
  
— Кагеяма... пожалуйста, не заставляй меня объяснять... Пожалуйста, просто сходи со мной прямо сейчас, — голос Хинаты был полон отчаяния, а его умоляющий тон был так не похож на него самого. Кагеяма был поражен слезами, что блестели в его глазах. — Пожалуйста, — снова пробормотал он. — Я бы попросил ночных дежурных, но я и так часто беспокою их по ночам... Иногда они засыпают... и хотя они не должны этого делать, я чувствую себя неловко из-за того, что бужу их.   
  
Кагеяма почувствовал себя таким дураком; он был одержим каким-то глупым сном, когда Хинате стало нехорошо прямо перед ним. Хината всегда был рядом, чтобы поддержать его, не задавая лишних вопросов. Так зачем Кагеяма вообще его допрашивает? Очевидно, что Хината в отчаянии, и все, что Кагеяма смог сделать — эгоистично зациклиться на своих чувствах.   
  
Он потянулся к плечу Хинаты, удерживая его дрожащее тело крепким захватом.   
  
— Эй... извини. Пойдем, я обещаю, что ничего не буду спрашивать, — его голос был нежным, а прикосновения мягкими и успокаивающими. Он действительно беспокоился о Хинате. Его разум не мог не представить все возможные сценарии, которые смогли вызвать у Хинаты такое беспокойство... Все они были весьма тревожными.   
  
Он влез в какие-то тапки, а Хината с тревогой прижался к нему. Кагеяма ждал, что Хината двинется к двери, но тот не сделал ни шага, выжидающе глядя на него. Кагеяма тяжело вздохнул и открыл дверь, чтобы начать свой поход по коридорам в ванную. Зловещий зеленый свет знака аварийного выхода приветствовал их в коридоре. Он вздрогнул, заметив, что теперь они оба были окутаны темно-зеленой тенью.   
  
Хината зашаркал прямо за ним, когда вдруг споткнулся и испуганно пискнул. Он вцепился в толстовку Кагеямы сзади, прижимаясь к нему и не желая ослаблять хватку. Сердце Кагеямы сжалось... Он не мог смотреть на Хинату в таком жалком состоянии.   
  
С приливом уверенности он потянулся, оторвал руку Хинаты от своей толстовки и крепко сжал ее в своей руке, подражая предыдущим действиям Хинаты. Это, казалось, немного успокоило беспокойство Хинаты, и тот тяжело вздохнул. Он отважился сделать пару шагов вперед и решительно встал рядом с Кагеямой. Хината мрачно взглянул на него с вымученной улыбкой, и Кагеяма сжал его руку, ведя вперед, пока они вместе не вошли в ванную.   
  
Как только его тапочки ступили на холодный кафель, — они включили автоматическое освещение. Хината вздрогнул. Его руки слегка дрожали. Они стояли лицом к лицу со своими отражениями в рядах зеркал по обе стороны стен ванной, и Кагеяма мог видеть свое сонное выражение лица, отражающееся в зеркалах.   
  
Взволнованное, бледное лицо Хинаты и его дрожащая фигура были увеличены в зеркалах, и каждое отражение делало его меньше предыдущего. Глаза Хинаты вновь остекленели, как будто душа покинула его тело. Он застыл, как какой-то отстраненный манекен. К своему собственному несчастью, Кагеяма уже успел привыкнуть к виду разобщенного Хинаты и уже видел, как другие возвращали его к реальности.   
  
Кагеяма поднял их соединенные руки к своей груди, заставляя Хинату оторвать взгляд от своего испуганного отражения. Жизнь снова вернулась к нему, когда он уставился в пол, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.   
  
Кагеяма переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Хинаты, слегка сжав их. Другой рукой он взял Хинату за подбородок и осторожно приподнял его голову, чтобы встретиться с этим встревоженным взглядом. Глаза Хинаты выдавали все его чувства: они были полны слез и страха. Его зубы впились в губы, не давая эмоциям вырваться наружу и оставляя глубокие следы стыда. Пока Хината пытался сохранять самообладание, Кагеяма начал успокаивать его:   
  
— Эй... все в порядке, я здесь и никуда не уйду. Все хорошо. Чего бы ты ни боялся, — я буду рядом... Я не позволю никому причинить тебе боль, — нежность и забота в его собственном голосе снова удивили его самого... это было так не похоже на него.   
  
Хината не ответил. Он стоял на месте, вздрогнув на мгновение, прежде чем всхлипнуть и опустить свою слезную плотину, затапливая ванную отчаянным звуком своего горя. Слезы текли реками и ручьями по его лицу, а тело сотрясалось от рыданий. Кагеяма бормотал слова утешения, нежно поглаживая рукой его заплаканную щеку. Хината подался вперед, и Кагеяма встретил его, заключая в крепкие защитные объятия.   
  
Наконец, Хината позволил себе расслабиться, превратившись в задыхающееся месиво и глубоко зарываясь в грудь Кагеямы. Слезы Хинаты пропитали футболку... слишком много горя для такого маленького тела. Он чувствовал, как его сердце разрывается на части из-за этого мальчика в его руках. Он хотел, чтобы его тело впитало в себя абсолютно все страдания Хинаты. Он успокаивающе потер рукой его спину и мягко положил свою голову на макушку Хинаты, полностью поглотив его, шепча непрерывный поток обещаний. Они стояли в теплом, влажном объятии. Кагеяма игнорировал щекочущие лицо волосы Хинаты и липкую консистенцию соплей на своей футболке; его руки, разум и сердце были полностью заняты мальчиком.   
  
Прерывистое дыхание Хинаты постепенно успокоилось, а его рыдания стали медленнее. Он отказался отстраниться от объятий Кагеямы, продолжая делать долгие, глубокие и тяжелые вдохи, от которых по спине Кагеямы пробегали мурашки, когда он чувствовал каждый поток воздуха на своей коже.   
  
Кагеяма был поражен внезапным легким смешком Хинаты. Он терся щекой о его грудь, используя ее, чтобы вытереть оставшиеся слезы на своей щеке.   
  
— Я сделал тебя таким мокрым и сопливым. Спасибо, что побыл моим платком, — влажно сказал он. Кагеяма вздохнул с притворным раздражением, а затем более чем нежно взъерошил волосы Хинаты.   
— Все в порядке, я не против быть твоим личным носовым платком.   
  
Уютная тишина окутала их, а усталость начала давить на них обоих. Как бы Кагеяма ни наслаждался их объятиями, он начинал опасаться, что заснет стоя. Он поймал себя на том, что неловко откашливается.   
  
— М-м-м... что ж, мы пришли в ванную, чтобы пообниматься? Или у тебя было что-то еще, что ты хотел сделать? Я имею в виду, что не возражаю, но просто подумал, что должен убедиться, — Хината шутливо ударил его, наконец отступив с легкой улыбкой на лице.   
— Я так долго сдерживался, что тебе повезло, что я случайно не сходил прямо на тебя, Бакаяма, — сказал он с сарказмом, начиная больше походить на самого себя. Кагеяма с отвращением сморщил нос.   
— Я думаю, что с меня хватит твоих телесных жидкостей на сегодня, — пошутил он, указывая на свою мокрую футболку, но Хината остановил на нем озорной взгляд.   
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь еще? — он подмигнул Кагеяме, который, поняв грязный намек, обнаружил, что брызжет слюной и краснеет. Хината лишь рассмеялся, качая головой.   
  
Эта шутка не помешала Кагеяме заметить, что Хината то и дело поглядывает в сторону ближайшей кабинки. На его лице вновь отразилась прежняя нерешительность вперемешку со страхом. Кагеяма откашлялся, а его щеки слегка покраснели.   
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?.. Я могу закрыть глаза или что-то в этом роде? — неловко сказал он, думая о том, почему он всегда попадает в компрометирующие ситуации с другими в ванной. Хината остановил на нем нежный и оценивающий взгляд:   
— Бакаяма... я ценю это, но я могу сделать это сам, просто в темноте труднее... — Кагеяма понимающе кивнул. В глазах Хинаты застыло отстраненное выражение, а его лицо все еще было слегка бледным. Он глубоко вздохнул и с затравленным взглядом зашел в ближайшую кабинку, решительно захлопнув за собой дверь.   
  
Кагеяма остался стоять, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и засунув руки в карманы в попытке сохранить то, что осталось от тепла Хинаты.   
  
Он обнаружил, что его сонные мысли постоянно возвращаются к тому, что могло так сильно травмировать Хинату... У Кагеямы было действительно плохое предчувствие по этому поводу. Он обнаружил, что крепко сжимает кулак, думая о том, что кто-то может причинять боль Хинате. Он знал, что лучше не обсуждать эту тему с Хинатой; он сам поделиться, когда почувствует себя достаточно комфортно... но не это ли имел в виду Цукишима, когда сказал, что Хината не доверяет ему? Имеет ли это отношение к его предыдущему замечанию о том, что Хината обмочился?   
  
Он нахмурился; он не должен был доверять тому, что говорил этот идиот. Хината бы не попросил сопровождать его, если бы не доверял ему.   
  
Он рассеянно уставился на раковины в ванной. Они болезненно напомнили ему те, что были в его школьном туалете, и его желудок скрутило от беспокойства.   
  
Каждый раз, когда Кагеяма думал о школе, его переполняло всепоглощающее чувство ненависти к самому себе. Он ведь так много пропустил, что в конце концов должен будет закончить ее с опозданием на семестр... если вообще когда-нибудь закончит. Он будет отставать от всех в полном одиночестве, выдерживая еще один семестр школьных пыток...   
  
Кроме того, он боялся встретиться со всеми лицом к лицу, если когда-нибудь выберется из этого места. Он не переживет назойливых вопросов о том, где он был. Особенно от людей, которые лишь притворялись, что им не все равно. Пока он в отчаянии ковырялся в кутикуле, его охватил еще бо́льший страх: а что, если они уже знают о его попытке? « _Они, должно быть, разочарованы тем, что ты все еще жив_ », — подумал он, отрывая кутикулу и наблюдая за тем, как ярко-красная кровь собирается в пузырек. Им пришлось иметь дело с раздражительным Кагеямой, и они, вероятно, хотели бы, чтобы он умер.   
  
Он уставился на свое отражение в зеркале, ненавидя этого бледного, измученного и сломленного человека, смотрящего на него. Он подавил желание разбить зеркало кулаком. Паутина разбитого окровавленного стекла была бы лучшим представлением о нем, чем его реальное отражение. Он сделал глубокий вдох; он не мог так пугать Хинату.   
  
Он уже представлял себе своих учителей, психологов и родственников, спрашивающих: что же случилось с его многообещающим будущем в профессиональном волейболе? Он знал, что глубоко в его прошлом гноится тот невероятно страстный Кагеяма, который работал до мозга костей со своей любовью к волейболу и мечтами об олимпийской площадке.   
  
Единственное, за что его всегда хвалили родители, — это его преданность волейболу, что еще больше укрепляло его стремление быть лучшим в детстве. Однако в конце концов он понял, что им было все равно, когда они никогда не появлялись ни на одной из его игр.   
  
Все же он чувствовал себя настолько далеким от того Кагеямы, что не был уверен, был ли он когда-нибудь настоящим. Действительно ли он любил волейбол? Кроме того, что использовал его, чтобы справиться с потерей дедушки? Он не был уверен. Он не был уверен, что вообще знает себя. Он не мог доверять самому себе. Да и какое ему теперь дело? Что заставляло его пылать неистовой страстью раньше? Как же он оказался таким беспечным и апатичным? Был такой утомительный список вещей, о которых он должен позаботиться... Каким образом все остальные справлялись с этим? Как они могли продолжать свою повседневную жизнь, находя во всем столько смысла и радости? Как они вообще думают о работе? Типа: «Ах да, это то, чем я хочу заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь, пока не сгнию в земле»?   
  
Какой смысл так упорно бороться за то, что тебе безразлично. Разве это не бесполезно? Он поймал себя на том, что вспоминает мяч, за которым гонялся во сне. Жизнь была утомительной гонкой. Каждый раз, когда он перепрыгивал через одно препятствие, он понимал, что впереди было еще больше бесконечного количество таких же препятствий... Он никогда не хотел быть частью этого. Он участвовал только потому, что от него этого ждали. Его родители ждали, что он займет первое место.   
  
Каждая банальная деталь его жизни была частью бесконечной череды дел, которые он едва успевал выполнять. Он не мог не осуждать себя за то, что не оправдал ожиданий. Он всегда сравнивал себя со всеми окружающими, наслаждаясь гонкой и находя радость в каждом препятствии. Он должен быть таким же, как и они. Он должен хотеть того же, что и они... Но он не был и не хотел. Так почему же его это волновало?   
  
Единственное, что теперь он делал энергично, — это разбирал себя на части в поисках изъянов, чтобы убедиться, что каждый кусочек его тела бесполезен. Он был уверен, что если бы все знали о его отношении к миру — они сочли бы его жалким неудачником.   
  
В конце концов, разве смысл жизни не в том, чтобы найти цель? Он не выполнил этого основного требования. Логично, что он хотел умереть. Ему было невыносимо видеть, как все остальные могут двигаться вперед, поскольку он застрял в грязном болоте зыбучих песков. Депрессия засасывала его все глубже в глубины собственной ненависти к себе.   
  
Его мысли были прерваны звуком смыва. Замок кабинки щелкнул, и из нее вышел Хината, выглядевший немного более спокойным.   
  
Быстрым шагом он направился к раковинам, чтобы поспешно вымыть руки и подтолкнуть Кагеяму к выходу. Они оба знали, что скоро начнутся ночные проверки, и им обоим не следовало бодрствовать и разговаривать. Они вернулись в свою комнату в уютной тишине, мягко натыкаясь друг на друга пальцами.   
  
Когда они тихонько проскользнули внутрь, Хината протянул руку, чтобы остановить Кагеяму, прежде чем он приблизится к своей половине комнаты. Он посмотрел на него с сознательной улыбкой:   
  
— Спасибо... ты мне очень помог... Даже не знаю, что бы я делал сегодня вечером без тебя, Кагеяма, — его глаза смотрели прямо на него, а его голос был наполнен чем-то за пределами понимания.   
  
Хината никогда не отступал, обнажая свои эмоции, чтобы Кагеяма мог видеть их в его больших глазах. Они, казалось, были привязаны к глубине его огненной души. Кагеяма видел, как его темно-синие глаза отражаются в шоколадно-коричневых, и едва осмеливался дышать, боясь разрушить волшебство момента. Он медленно протянул руку и коснулся щеки Хинаты, наслаждаясь её теплом и мягкостью.   
  
Хината уткнулся носом в его большую ладонь, удовлетворенно мурлыча от прикосновения. Его кудри скользнули по тыльной стороне ладони Кагеямы, как щекотка легкого ветерка.   
  
Кагеяма почувствовал, как его сердце подскочило к горлу. Хината смотрел на него с таким доверием и восхищением, блестящим в его глазах, и чем-то еще... Что-то горячее бушевало в углях его карих глаз... желание. Пьянящий запах Хинаты и наполненные желанием глаза разжигали огонь в сердце Кагеямы.   
  
Его взгляд был прикован к мягким розовым губам Хинаты. Он проследил, как язык Хинаты высунулся и нетерпеливо облизал губы, добавляя им блеска.   
  
Пальцы Кагеямы двинулись к его губам, медленно обводя их пухлые влажные очертания и запечатлевая их текстуру в памяти. Хината жадно разомкнул губы, приподнялся на цыпочки и потянулся к Кагеяме через темноту, лежащую между ними.   
  
И когда Кагеяма наклонился к нему, он понял, что, возможно, существует еще одна вещь, которую он желает с большой страстью. Он сократил расстояние между ними и медленно соединил их губы в мягком поцелуе, запуская пальцы в кудри Хинаты и прижимая к себе тепло его тела.   
  
Хината углубил поцелуй, и воздух вокруг них завибрировал электричеством, наполняя комнату надеждой, сомнением и желанием.


	11. Сомнения

Кагеяма не мог перестать думать о своем поцелуе с Хинатой. Это был краткий миг страсти, прежде чем они согласились разойтись по своим постелям, нерешительно распутывая объятия. Кагеяма был бы рад провалиться в беспамятство от изнеможения, если бы не спутанные мысли, крутящиеся в его голове.   
  
Может быть, он все отрицал, и именно поэтому его первый поцелуй снова и снова прокручивался в его голове? Затем последовал шквал неуверенности и вопросов: значит ли это, что он нравится Хинате? Что, если он сделал это только потому, что считал себя обязанным Кагеяме за помощь? Что, если Хината настолько не выспался, что поцеловал его по случайности? Он съежился от этой мысли.   
  
Так началась беспокойная ночь метаний, ворочаний и сомнений. Он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что его губы все еще покалывало, когда наконец задремал, едва не задев ранние солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся в окно.   
  
Он проснулся раньше, чем Хината, в попытке избежать неловкости. Он был уверен, что если Хината хотя бы взглянет на него — Кагеяма тут же вспыхнет от неловкости. Он почувствовал, что краснеет от одной только мысли о том, как сильно ему хотелось снова поцеловать Хинату и раствориться в его объятиях.   
  
Он почувствовал головокружение и легкость. Смешно. Почему он краснеет, как какой-то влюбленный подросток?   
  
Это не первая его встреча с влюбленностью. Приличное количество девушек оставляли ему письма в шкафчиках или поджидали его перед тренировкой, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах. Он никогда не понимал почему... По-видимому, он подпадал под категорию тех самых задумчивых и загадочных, что были привлекательны, по мнению девушек его возраста. Однако он всегда находил их раздражающими и не более чем отвлекающими от волейбола.   
  
Он понимал, что, возможно, и не уродлив, но действительно ли эти девушки знают хоть что-нибудь о нем? Он чувствовал лишь малейшую долю вины, когда отвергал их всех. Он часто отшивал их, доводя до слез своим хмурым выражением лица, прежде чем врывался на волейбольную площадку и сердито бросал мячи в стену, чтобы справиться со своим раздражением. Слыша его отказ за отказом, парни раздраженно качали головой от того, каким холодным и нелюбящим он был. Кагеяма знал, что они умрут за то, чтобы девушки пригласили их на свидание; все, что они когда-либо делали в раздевалке, — это говорили о девушках. Однако он никогда не чувствовал желания участвовать. Все эти разговоры были тратой времени, которое он мог использовать для тренировки.   
  
В какой-то момент он начал чувствовать противоречия из-за своего отсутствия интереса к свиданиям или девушкам. Аутсайдером среди мальчиков его возраста. Он никогда не был особенно склонен думать о своей сексуальности в терминах идентичности или ярлыков. Он знал, что определенно не считает мужчин или саму мысль о сексе с ними отталкивающей. Он просто никогда не уделял этой мысли много времени, наблюдая за ней нейтрально-пассивным образом. Мысли о сексуальности или влечении не так часто всплывали в его повседневной жизни, как волейбол или ненависть к себе.   
  
Он был настолько сосредоточен на одной цели, что считал одержимость любого другого подростка свиданиями и отношениями — незрелой, странной и глупой. Он считал себя выше таких мелочей, как школьные увлечения. Ему помогало и то, что он никогда не испытывал ни к кому ни физического, ни эмоционального влечения. Он воспринял это как еще один знак того, что ему суждено быть непривлекательным, даже когда дело доходит до романтических отношений. Он просто пожал плечами при этой мысли и продолжил играть в волейбол — свою единственную настоящую любовь. Его отношение к романтике лишь подпитывало его репутацию «короля площадки», который считал, что он слишком хорош для всех. В конце концов девушки перестали признаваться ему в любви. Он наконец отверг достаточное количество из них, чтобы никто больше не осмелился приблизиться к «королю разбитых сердец».   
  
Но с Хинатой все было по-другому. Кагеяма чувствовал что-то, что не мог выразить словами. Он уже давно не испытывал таких сильных чувств.   
  
Его жизнь была задушена завесой апатии, которая постепенно вытравила из него всякое чувство страсти. Однако мысли о Хинате вызвали небольшой толчок в его сердце. Слабый пульс — признак того, что его сердце пытается оживить себя. Хината был воплощением всего самого чистого в мире. Он сиял так ярко, что Кагеяме приходилось отводить взгляд. Но даже в этом случае, было ли нормально для Кагеямы оставаться рядом с Хинатой? Кагеяма был ослеплен его добротой, искренностью и радостью. Он был полной противоположностью Кагеяме. Внешность Хинаты показалась ему соблазнительной. Никто не стал бы отрицать, что внешность Хинаты была очаровательной, с его прекрасными сияющими волосами и большими карими глазами, которые раскрывались так широко, что вся вселенная Кагеямы была поглощена только ими.   
  
Чем больше Кагеяма думал о своем увлечении, тем сильнее его охватывали сомнения и страх.   
  
Он не видел никаких здоровых отношений, пока рос. Он не знал, как выразить свои чувства, когда рядом не было никого, кто мог бы им руководить. Все, что он знал, — это то, чего ему определенно следовало избегать. Он вряд ли забудет, как выглядели нездоровые отношения, когда он видел, как его родители кричали друг на друга до поздней ночи. Он знал, что их красные лица, раскрасневшиеся от гнева, а не от радости, хлопающие двери и звук бьющегося стекла, брошенного в страхе, явно не были признаками любви.   
  
Сколько он себя помнил, его родители презирали друг друга. Они были в браке без любви, который полностью испортил представление Кагеямы об отношениях и обязательствах. У него даже не было отношений с Хинатой, и он поймал себя на том, что беспокоится... Как бы ему не повторить ссоры своих родителей и не отпугнуть Хинату навсегда? Почему кто-то вроде Хинаты терпит его? Он вздохнул, чувствуя, как холодная хватка ненависти к себе снова сжимает его сердце.   
  
Прошлой ночью, когда он не спал, он питал какие-то обманчивые надежды. Он думал, что Хината захочет встречаться с ним, что он разделяет его чувство привязанности. Хината мог испытывать к нему физическое влечение... Но ничто другое в Кагеяме ему не нравилось.   
  
Усталость усилилась, отягощенная горем.   
  
Он легонько провел ладонью по губам, позволяя себе эгоистично вспомнить, как губы Хинаты касались его губ. Измученный, он тихо встал с постели и медленно переоделся, на цыпочках выходя из комнаты к завтраку.   
  
Хината явился к завтраку через полчаса после него, широко улыбаясь. Его щеки слегка порозовели. Со свойственной ему энергией он опустился на стул рядом с Кагеямой.   
  
— Хорошо провел ночь, Кагеяма? — беспечно спросил Хината, заталкивая трубочку в коробку из-под сока.   
  
Кагеяма поперхнулся молоком и закашлялся, пока оно не хлынуло у него из носа. Хината весело рассмеялся, стуча его по спине, а Асахи с беспокойством посмотрел на Кагеяму, боясь, что тот упадет замертво с таким красным лицом. Кроме нежного поддразнивания Хинаты, ничего необычного не происходило, и день прошел без происшествий. То есть до тех пор, пока не настало время для групповой терапии...


	12. Семья

Когда доктор Сугавара объявил, что сегодняшний сеанс будет посвящен семье, — все дружно застонали. Кагеяма пыхтел со своего стула в их импровизированном кругу; у него было достаточно беспокойства, циркулирующего по его венам. Родители и так уже слишком сильно досаждали ему, и он не хотел, чтобы они лишали его и душевного пространства. Он провел рукой по своей черной челке, пытаясь унять надвигающуюся головную боль. Он молился о том, чтобы пройти через этот сеанс, не будучи вынужденным делиться. Зная доктора Сугавару, это казалось маловероятным.   
  
Доктора ничуть не смутило негативное отношение всех присутствующих к этой теме, и он радостно улыбнулся им, когда сеанс начался. Он разделил их на пары и предложил им записать и обсудить то, с чем они больше всего борются, когда речь заходит об их отношениях с семьей. Доктор Сугавара произвольно распределил группы, и Кагеяма оказался в паре с Ямагучи. Он не был уверен, было ли благословением или проклятием то, что он не оказался в паре с Хинатой.   
  
Ямагучи встревоженно улыбнулся ему, когда они повернулись лицом друг к другу. Он почувствовал, как глаза Цукишимы сверлят его спину, но отказывался обернуться и посмотреть на него.   
  
Ни один из них не произнес ни слова в течение этого неловкого момента, и Кагеяма явно собирался взять инициативу на себя:   
  
— Есть какие-нибудь мысли? Честно говоря, я не думаю, что смогу сузить все до одной вещи, с которой я борюсь, — неуверенно сказал он. Ему казалось, что он делает какой-то глупый групповой проект, а он никогда не был хорош в этом.   
  
Ямагучи согласно кивнул, по-прежнему ничего не добавляя. Кагеяма понял, что это будут долгие десять минут... Он решил записать, что его отношения с родителями были отдаленными и взаимно безразличными. Кагеяма не был уверен, что этого достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить доктора Сугавару, но надо отдать ему должное уже за то, что он боролся с желанием заснуть прямо на этом стуле. Он посмотрел на Ямагучи, пристально вглядываясь в то, что тот записал. Чем больше он наблюдал за мальчиком, тем более милым он ему казался: его лицо было усыпано веснушками, тянущимися мостом через его нос, а упомянутый нос был сосредоточенно сморщен, когда Ямагучи беспокойно строчил что-то в своем блокноте.   
  
После нескольких минут сидения в тишине, они оба явно написали все, что могли придумать. Они начали делиться. Кагеяма чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно с Ямагучи, чтобы кратко обсудить, как его родители были чрезмерно озабочены своим общественным имиджем и часто ругали Кагеяму за разрушение их фамилии. Он сказал, что его семья была построена на одиноких обедах, нахмуренных бровях и безмолвных комнатах. Он проглотил желание поговорить о своей сестре — единственной, кого он считал членом семьи. У него не было возможности полностью погрузиться в свои эмоции, когда дело касалось её. Почти каждый сеанс его психотерапевт пыталась сорвать крышку с этой темы, но он непреклонно захлопывал ящик пандоры, отказываясь обсуждать свою сестру.   
  
Терпеливо выслушав его и раздав утвердительные кивки, Ямагучи наконец откашлялся и, казалось, мысленно приготовился поделиться. Он посмотрел на Кагеяму из-под челки, а его плечи слегка сгорбились под тяжестью мыслей и плохой осанки. Он заговорил тихим, но мягким голосом. Он рассказал Кагеяме о том, как боролся с неспособностью своих родителей понять его расстройство пищевого поведения. Его голос лишь слегка дрожал. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и продолжил:   
  
— Они не понимали, почему кто-то не хочет есть или как мальчик может голодать по своему желанию... — он сказал это скорее в пол, чем Кагеяме. — Они думают, что если расстройства пищевого поведения реальны, то они должны затрагивать исключительно девочек, потому что это они одержимы своей фигурой.   
  
Кагеяма сочувственно кивнул. Он не мог понять, как это дерьмово, когда тебе отказывают в психическом здоровье из-за твоего пола. Голос Ямагучи обрел некоторую силу, когда он продолжил:   
  
— В основном это был мой отец, который был очень осуждающим. И я не могу полностью винить его. Он вырос очень бедным, с ограниченными ресурсами... поэтому иметь достаточно еды всегда было для него привилегией.   
  
Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что уважает способность Ямагучи сохранять такую симпатию к своему отцу, когда тот причинил ему столько боли. Отец Ямагучи думал, что он просто избалованный ребенок, неудовлетворенный своей едой, и все же сердце Ямагучи не держало яростной обиды по отношению к нему. Лицо Ямагучи исказила неопределенная улыбка, которая лишила его выражения лица радости и печали, оставив его на нейтральной полосе. Его маленькое тело излучало усталость больше всего на свете; его гибкие руки и тонкие запястья были сложены на коленях. Он был хрупкого сложения, как будто малейший порыв ветра мог разрушить ненадежно сбалансированную карточную башню, из которой состояло его тело.   
  
Кагеяма обнаружил, что полностью погружен в рассказ Ямагучи, волнуясь за него больше, чем когда-либо считал для себя возможным. Восприятие родителями Ямагучи расстройств пищевого поведения сделало Ямагучи неспособным обсуждать свои проблемы с родителями, а также неспособным потреблять их пищу. Ямагучи прилагал все усилия, чтобы скрыть свою ограниченность в еде; он спускал еду в унитаз и раздавал свои тщательно упакованные ланчи людям на улице. Он съежился при воспоминании о выброшенной еде, которая проложила свинцовый путь его анорексии.   
  
— Хуже всего было то, что я чувствовал себя виноватым за ложь и расточительство еды, которую мой отец всегда учил меня ценить. Я ненавидел себя, просто думая о том, как он будет реагировать на то, что я что-то выбрасываю, — голос Ямагучи поднялся на октаву, когда он погрузился в свое чувство вины. Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что ободряюще сжимает плечо мальчика, не уверенный, что его слова спасут положение. — Ситуация обострилась, когда мои родители проигнорировали многочисленные заявления моих психологов о том, каким хрупким и худым я стал. Мой отец просто сказал им, что я всегда был тощим. Он пытался заставить меня быть более мужественным. Он даже купил протеиновый порошок, — вспомнив, Ямагучи засмеялся, и Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что слегка ухмыляется этому сладкому звуку. — Это было смешно, он пытался втянуть меня в бодибилдинг, наблюдая реалити-шоу рестлинга, но все это время я просто выбрасывал все, что он мне давал, — его голос стал более мрачным. — Все вышло из под контроля, когда я упал посреди спортзала и меня пришлось госпитализировать. Я почти ничего не помню. Только то, что я чувствовал головокружение сильнее, чем обычно. А потом я очнулся уже в больнице, а родители смотрели на меня в шоке. Как будто они никогда не предвидели этого, — он нервно пошевелил пальцами, похоже, разделяя склонность Кагеямы ковыряться в кутикуле. — У них не было права голоса в моей госпитализации. Школа чуть не вызвала службу помощи детям, потому что они думали, что это они были причиной того, что я не ел. После этого родители чувствовали себя такими преданными мной, потому что думали, что я сказал что-то школе, чтобы опозорить их. Мой отец едва мог смотреть на меня, когда впервые пришел навестить меня.   
  
Он пристально смотрел в пол, а его капюшон подпрыгивал вверх-вниз, когда он глотал слезы:   
  
— Я провел в больнице почти две недели, время от времени меня кормили через трубки, прежде чем перевели сюда, — его голос был пронизан болью при воспоминании о трубках, проталкиваемых ему в горло. — Мой отец научился лучше разговаривать со мной и не мучить меня чувством вины, но мы все еще не можем нормально разговаривать друг с другом, — его веснушчатое лицо слегка сморщилось. — Да... так вот, это то, что я записал в общих чертах. Думаю, что если надо подвести итог, то я изо всех сил стараюсь общаться и чувствовать, что мои родители меня слышат.   
  
Кагеяма сосредоточенно кивал, слушая, как тот заканчивает свой рассказ, и в то же время внимательно смотрел в пол под пристальным взглядом Ямагучи. Ямагучи тяжело дышал через нос, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и успокоиться.   
  
Кагеяма был действительно ошеломлен тем, что Ямагучи поделился с ним стольким. Это было больше, чем он говорил с мальчиком за все свое время пребывания в отделении. Ему льстило, что тот готов довериться ему с такими глубоко личными чувствами. Ямагучи предпринял серьезную попытку закрыть трещину, возникшую между ними в начале этой недели... Кагеяма не знал, что ответить. На самом деле он мало рассказывал о роли своих родителей в его госпитализации или покушении на собственную жизнь. Но с другой стороны, Ямагучи был там, когда Цукишима раскрыл его попытку самоубийства. Возможно, он думал, что обязан Кагеяме ответить взаимностью своей собственной уязвимостью?   
  
Доктор Сугавара заставил их всех присоединиться к кругу. Он начал просить добровольцев, подчеркивая, что никто не будет принужден делиться, но что это очень поощряется. Никто не вызвался. Воцарилось сокрушительно неловкое молчание, пока Ноя не спас их всех своим энтузиазмом и любовью к чрезмерному откровению. Усталый мозг Кагеямы отключился, лишь слегка обрабатывая слова, плавающие вокруг него. Он слишком много думал обо всем, что произошло за последние два дня.   
  
Он слышал обрывки разговоров других мальчиков:   
  
Ноя разразился тирадой о том, как его мама изначально боялась его, потому что думала, что он действительно кого-то зарежет. Он страдал наедине со своими демоническими мыслями в течение многих лет, маскируя свои страдания энергичной личностью. Но в конце концов он не выдержал и доверился ей... Она заперла его в комнате из страха и непонимания. Он сделал еще хуже, взломав дверь, и его мать испугалась и отвезла его в больницу. Она чувствовала себя намного лучше после посещения занятий для родителей с детьми, у которых было ОКР и навязчивые мысли. Но он все еще колебался, когда дело дошло до того, чтобы поделиться своими навязчивыми мыслями, потому что боялся, что она снова испугается его.   
  
Танака разделял подобные чувства; его родители считали его преступником. Они были убеждены, что он принимал наркотики, когда находился в маниакальной фазе. Они отреклись от него после того, как его арестовали за угон автомобиля, и он был почти бездомным. Он был в процессе восстановления некоторых трещин, что произошли в их отношениях. После того, как они увидели его вылеченным и стабильным, они стали более понимающими, но все еще пребывали в постоянном состоянии беспокойства за его будущее.   
  
Асахи пробормотал пару слов о том, что его родители были разочарованы тем, что он не был общительным, как его братья и сестры. Они считали, что человек с таким мужественным телосложением, как у него, должен быть более властным и напористым. Их слова лишь усилили его беспокойство по поводу общения с другими людьми. Каждый разговор был похож на тест, который он уже знал, что провалил. Он боролся с тем, как стыдно ему было перед родителями.   
  
Ойкава почти ничем не делился, кроме язвительного замечания, что его родители разочарованы тем, что он не так совершенен, как кажется. Они не хотели, чтобы он был в программе, потому что не хотели сталкиваться с его булимией. А затем он очень красноречиво добавил, что «они могут засунуть язык себе в жопу», потому что это была их вина, что у него проблемы с восприятием своего тела.   
  
После того, как доктор Сугавара слегка отчитал Ойкаву за его длинный язык, Цукишима пробормотал что-то о том, что у него нет никаких проблем с родителями. Доктор Сугавара отказался от его ответа, подталкивая его поделиться еще. Тот раздраженно закатил глаза и добавил, что кроме того, что они считают его умником и хулиганом, им наплевать на него и на то, чем он занимается. Они думали, что он переживает свою подростковую фазу, и оставили его в покое. А потом добавил, что его брат был причиной того, что он оказался здесь. Он был единственным, кто мог заметить, что Цукишима возвращался домой поздно вечером с окровавленными кулаками или когда его отстраняли от занятий за то, что он высмеивал учителя. Он раскрыл детальный план суицида Цукишимы, когда по прихоти обыскал его комнату, обнаружив растущий запас снотворных таблеток, которые Цукишима воровал из разных источников. Он столкнулся с Цукишимой, что привело к физической ссоре, и Акитеру вызвал полицию, отправив его в тюрьму. Цукишима отказывался разговаривать с ним или родителями, прогоняя их всякий раз, когда они приходили навестить его.   
  
После небрежного признания Цукишимы наступила оглушительная тишина. И если не замечать, как сильно он вцепился в свой стул, можно было бы предположить, что откровение вообще не повлияло на него. Ямагучи беспокойно заерзал рядом с Кагеямой, а его глаза расширились от беспокойства. Кагеяма был почти уверен, что услышал, как мальчик прошептал: — «Цукки»... — его голос был полон печали. Ранее на этой неделе Кагеяма узнал, что и Ямагучи, и Цукишима участвовали в программе почти два месяца, и у них сложились какие-то странные отношения примерно месяц назад.   
  
Доктор Сугавара поблагодарил Цукишиму и сказал, что знает, что тот очень далеко продвинулся в терапии, когда дело дошло до обсуждения его отношений с братом. Цукишима хмыкнул в ответ, отказываясь смотреть на что-либо, кроме трещины в стене напротив него.   
  
Наконец настала очередь Хинаты. Маленький мальчик хмурился, напряженно прислушиваясь к трудностям окружающих его парней. Он сидел, сложив ноги на стул и прижав колени к груди. Легкие Кагеямы заболели, когда он посмотрел на Хинату. Он хотел бы воспользоваться заразительным солнечным светом Хинаты и отразить его обратно, чтобы стереть хмурое выражение с его лица. Хината постучал кроссовками по сиденью, когда начал говорить, склонив голову набок, а его кудри оставляли лицо в тени.   
  
Хината описал, насколько близкой была его семья. И употребление прошедшего времени задело Кагеяму за живое. Они любили делать все вместе: от пикников до игровых вечеров — они были идеальной семьей. Они приходили почти на все его матчи. Он говорил о своей младшей сестре Нацу. Она была такой же маленькой, как и милой, и сильно обожала своего старшего брата, смотря на него снизу вверх. Но потом Хината, как всегда, замолчал — затишье перед бурей, которое не несло ничего, кроме приливов будущих бедствий. Он продолжил делиться с тяжелым вздохом:   
  
— Потом все изменилось. Теперь я не могу с ними разговаривать... потому что они всегда на взводе, беспокоясь обо мне. Они думают, что я не тот же человек, каким был раньше. Но это не значит, что я хочу, чтобы они ходили вокруг меня на цыпочках. Я хочу поговорить с ними об этом, но я знаю, что они делают это, потому что им не все равно. Они делают все, что в их силах. Я стараюсь скрыть от них свои чувства, потому что не хочу, чтобы они слишком волновались, — сказал он с каким-то внутренним звуком усталости, как будто постарел на двадцать лет за время их терапевтического сеанса. Его страдальческое выражение лица запросто могло бы заставить кого-либо искать седые волосы, пробивающиеся сквозь его рыжие. — Но мне трудно скрывать, как сильно я беспокоюсь о Нацу. Я превратился в своего рода чрезмерно заботливого родителя. Я постоянно беспокоюсь о том, где она, с кем она, и придумываю все эти сценарии того, что плохого может с ней случиться, — Хината прикусил губу. Кагеяма определил это как его привычку во время тревоги. — Мои родители напуганы и обеспокоены... они думают, что мне лучше здесь, чем в одном доме с ними. Я не могу помочь, но чувствую, что они просто больше не хотят иметь дело со мной, потому что я заставляю их грустить, — он казался таким маленьким, когда крепче обхватил себя руками в защитном объятии. — Людям нравится держать меня рядом только тогда, когда я делаю их счастливыми.   
  
Кагеяма был потерян в душевной боли от слов Хинаты. Слова эхом отдавались в нем с болью. Не успел он опомниться, как доктор Сугавара уже благодарил всех за участие и откровения. Все поплелись наружу, измученные эмоциями, которые все еще висели в воздухе. Когда Кагеяма присоединился к волне парней, направлявшихся в соседнюю комнату, — чья-то рука схватила его за рукав. Маленькая рука потянула его на себя, чтобы привлечь внимание. Кагеяма обернулся и увидел, что Хината смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой:   
  
— Эй, на минутку... мы можем поговорить?


	13. Доверие

Кагеяма кивнул в ответ, не решаясь заговорить. Он позволил Хинате повести себя за рукав к уже покинутому кругу стульев. Они тихо сидели бок о бок, легкий ветерок проникал в комнату через открытое окно, погружая их в беседу и спокойствие полудня.   
  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой о прошлой ночи, — сказал Хината, слегка покраснев. Кагеяма нашел его таким невероятно милым, что неожиданно застеснялся. Он придал своему лицу нейтральное выражение, пытаясь подготовить его к тому, что должно было произойти. — Ты мне очень нравишься, Кагеяма. Я думаю, что ты действительно крут, и мне правда нравится проводить с тобой время, — сказал он, повернувшись к Кагеяме. Его глаза были полны решимости, а кулаки крепко сжаты от силы его признания.   
  
Внутри Кагеямы возникло странное чувство. Оно простиралась от самого сердца до каждой щели его тела, оставляя после себя легкое покалывание. Это чувство оставляло противоречивый привкус спокойствия и одышки — все быстро бушевало вместе. Это чувство было знакомо, как воспоминание из детства... Было ли это счастьем? Он почти забыл волнующую текстуру и божественную красоту того, что когда-то был окутан счастьем. Каким-то образом ему удалось сформулировать слова, чтобы заговорить:   
  
— Я... ты тоже нравишься мне, — он не мог не смотреть в пол; его лицо пылало от радости и всепоглощающего чувства застенчивости.   
  
Он скорее чувствовал улыбку Хинаты, чем видел ее, — она излучала особое золотистое тепло. Он чувствовал такую надежду и легкость, как будто он был наполнен гелием, парящим над всем, что он ненавидел в этом мире, к солнечному присутствию Хинаты.   
  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой застенчивый мальчик, Бакаяма. Посмотри, как ты краснеешь!   
  
Кагеяма шлепнул Хинату по затылку.   
  
— Ты тоже покраснел, — он многозначительно отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди, но улыбка, украшавшая его губы, осталась. Хината перестал смеяться и потянул Кагеяму за рукав, требуя его внимания. Его голос вмиг стал серьезным:   
— Подожди, Кагеяма... это еще не все, что я хотел сказать, — он втянул воздух и выдохнул свои слова: — Кагеяма, дело в том, что я не думаю, что готов встречаться с кем-либо прямо сейчас. Я обязан быть честным и не давать тебе ложных надежд.   
  
Гравитация, казалось, настигла Кагеяму; он быстро падал на землю, цепляясь за остатки своего парящего счастья — он был Икаром, расправляющим свои огромные крылья. Свет золотого солнца дразнил, делая его опьяненным высокомерной верой в то, что он достоин этих божественных лучей. Он упал в сторону неосвященной земли в синяках, кувыркаясь, обожженный и сломленный. Он действительно поверил, будто простой смертный может противостоять священному присутствию солнца...   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: это не потому, что ты мне не нравишься. Этот поцелуй что-то значил для меня, но я не думаю, что смогу продолжать дальше...   
  
Он всегда хотел искоренить в себе способность надеяться. Так вот каково это — получить отказ? Кагеяма вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно из-за всех тех случаев, когда грубо отвергал девушек...   
  
Хината рванулся вперед, прочитав по хмурому выражению лица Кагеямы, что его мысли закручиваются в спираль. Хината тараторил, как будто слова могли бы причинить меньше вреда, если бы вышли все разом.   
  
— Причина, по которой я чувствую, что не могу ни с кем встречаться — особенно с тобой — связана с причиной, по которой я здесь. На самом деле мне труднее всего говорить об этом именно с тобой, потому что ты мне нравишься... Я знаю, что ты, вероятно, удивлен, почему я никогда не говорил тебе... когда ты рассказал мне буквально все о себе... Это... просто очень трудно — говорить об этом. Все остальные узнали об этом после того, как я попал в... одно происшествие. Но я решил, что хочу, чтобы ты знал... Чтобы ты понял, почему я не могу встречаться с тобой прямо сейчас.   
  
Хината выглядел так, как будто вел борьбу с самим собой. Как физически, так и ментально. Кагеяма держался на расстоянии, не желая вторгаться в его личное пространство. Он терпеливо давал Хинате все необходимое время.   
  
— Я больше не играю в волейбол, — выпалил Хината.   
  
Кагеяма уставился него, ошеломленный и сбитый с толку этим признанием. Он был озадачен. Неужели Хината думал, что он осудит его за это? Хината слегка улыбнулся, увидев его замешательство.   
  
— Я очень любил свою команду и волейбол. Это было всем для меня. Это был не просто волейбол... у меня была жизнь, которую я любил. Все всегда говорили мне, что мне повезло, и я не понимал, насколько они были правы, — его голос был резок от горечи. — Моя команда добралась до национальных в этом году. Мы так были взволнованы; мы действительно много работали. Нас называли «бескрылыми воронами», потому что мы не были на национальных целую вечность, и все же мы сделали это вместе, как команда, — его голос стал еще более горьким при упоминании своей команды. — На национальных был один доигровщик...   
  
Хината сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха, уставившись в потолок, чтобы освежить голову и заставить себя говорить. На его лице застыло отстраненное выражение, а руки были сжаты так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели.   
  
— Моя команда выиграла первую игру. Доигровщик был против меня с самого начала, и я разозлился. Он продолжал дразнить меня на протяжении всей игры, называя коротышкой и делая пошлые намеки на то, что моя команда держала меня только ради моих... «услуг» в раздевалке, — Хината говорил сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сердце тревожно Кагеямы сжалось, когда он начал осознавать, что последует дальше... — Я был в бешенстве. Я изо всех сил старался прыгнуть как можно выше и набрать как можно больше очков, и это окупилось — мы выиграли... — Хината сказал это так, будто жалел о своей победе. — После игры я подошел к нему и спросил: что он скажет теперь, когда я надрал ему задницу... А он засмеялся и сказал, что ему нравится то, какой я смелый. Затем он попросил мой номер телефона. Он сказал, что ему нравятся такие огненные, как я. Он спросил, не хочу ли я встретиться позже вечером, когда все команды останутся в Токио. Я не мог доверять ему в то время, как этот парень только что провел всю игру, пытаясь разозлить меня только для того, чтобы попытаться подцепить меня в конце. Я поделился с ним этими мыслями, и в этом я совершил большую ошибку...   
  
На лице Хинаты больше не было сожаления — только бесстрастная маска.   
  
— Я отказал ему очень громко; я теряю контроль над своим голосом, когда злюсь. Я сказал ему, что никогда бы не связался с кем-то с таким уродливым лицом и личностью, как у него. С кем-то, кто даже игры проигрывал. Я сказал, что буду продолжать побеждать, несмотря ни на что, и такие неудачники, как он, никогда не остановят меня, — Хината помолчал, установив с Кагеямой зрительный контакт. Его глаза были похожи на глаза олененка, пойманного фарами приближающейся машины. — Его товарищи по команде подслушали и начали смеяться над ним, называя его «гомиком». Они насмехались над ним за то, что ему надрал зад младшеклассник. Вот тогда-то он по-настоящему стушевался и разозлился, назвав меня «педиком»... — при этих словах Хината поморщился. — Он сказал им, что я флиртовал с ним во время игры и вел себя заносчиво, когда меня, вероятно, «трахали» всей командой. Затем все начало приобретать физический характер... но мои товарищи по команде вмешались, пока он не отступил.   
  
Хината перестал заставлять себя оставаться беспечным, и его глаза закрылись. Наконец Кагеяма решил вмешаться, не в силах больше смотреть на Хинату в таком отчаянии:   
  
— Эй, тебе не обязательно продолжать... ты не обязан мне ничего говорить... Ты мне ничего не должен, — сказал он самым мягким голосом, на который был способен. Но Хината лишь покачал головой, показывая жестом руки, что ему нужна всего лишь секунда. Он открыл глаза, которые были пугающе пусты и лишены привычной искры всепоглощающей страсти. Он продолжал на удивление ровным голосом:   
— На следующий день мы приехали пораньше перед следующей игрой. Как обычно, у меня очень сильно заболел живот от волнения. И я не хотел, чтобы все видели, как меня тошнит или... Ну, я пошел в ванную комнату в подвале здания, потому что подумал, что там будет пусто. К сожалению, я оказался прав, — его голос стал тише. Внутри у Кагеямы все горело от желания обнять Хинату и защитить его... утешить, сказать, что с ним все будет хорошо. — Я и не подозревал, что этот засранец доигровщик положил на меня глаз. Он ждал своего шанса и последовал за мной в ванную... Он загнал меня в угол и обвинил в том, что я дразнюсь во время игры, чтобы привлечь его внимание. И сказал... что я ему кое-что должен...   
  
Кагеяме захотелось свернуться в клубок и зажать уши; он не мог представить, как трудно это было для Хинаты. Он не мог избавиться от чувства вины за то, что заставил Хинату снова пройти через это. Он проклинал свое любопытство и каждый эгоистичный вопрос о причине присутствия Хинаты в отделении, о его страхе перед уборными и о его странном поведении при упоминании национальных... Кагеяма чувствовал себя нелепо из-за собственного мелодраматического чувства «разбитого сердца». Но Хината, казалось, даже не замечал присутствия Кагеямы; теперь его тело было немного расслаблено, взгляд рассеян, а голос звучал отстраненно.   
  
— Он был намного выше и сильнее меня. Я быстр, и мне удалось пробежать мимо него к двери. И как раз тогда, когда я уже думал, что сбежал... я понял, что дверь заперта. Он схватил меня за волосы и прижал к стене. Я думал, что он собирается избить меня, но все оказалось намного хуже... Это было куда хуже... я все время плакал... Он продолжал говорить, что знает, что это именно то, чего я хотел, и что я наслаждаюсь этим, — слезы текли по лицу Хинаты, но он, казалось, не обращал на них внимания. — Он просто оставил меня лежать на полу сломленной и рыдающей кучей. Мне было так тошно и противно, что меня вырвало. Я не мог пошевелиться.   
  
Хината посмотрел на свои руки. Его ладони были подняты, как будто он удивлялся своей нынешней подвижности и чистоте.   
  
— Я не знал, как мне встать и встретиться лицом к лицу со своей командой; я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о том, что произошло. В конце концов один из моих товарищей по команде нашел меня лежащим на полу. Они с ума сходили, разыскивая меня, потому что мы должны были начать разминку. Они были в ужасе... я отказывался говорить. Мой тренер отвез меня в больницу, а остальная команда осталась. Я не хотел, чтобы они проиграли, потому что это означало бы, что мы потеряем наш шанс... поэтому я умолял их играть без меня, — его голос звучал смиренно, когда он продолжил: — Они закончили играть. Но без меня. И после шока от того, что произошло, мы проиграли игру. Мы упустили свой шанс на национальных соревнованиях.   
  
Хината наконец замолчал и позволил эмоциям просочиться на его лицо, наконец позволив себе показать свою вину и стыд.   
  
— Никто не винил меня, но я винил сам себя. Вся моя жизнь начала рушиться... я больше не мог играть в волейбол так, как прежде, потому что чувствовал столько вины и ненависти к себе... Мои товарищи по команде были такими заботливыми, но я чувствовал их жалость. Я тянул всех вниз, потому что не мог сосредоточиться на игре, поэтому я ушел из команды. Но я никогда не переставал любить волейбол... — сказал он, послав Кагеяме легкую грустную улыбку. — Дома мои родители были так встревожены и опечалены, что винили себя, хотя в этом не было никакого смысла. Я не мог нормально спать; меня продолжали мучить кошмары и приступы паники. Моя младшая сестра не понимала, что происходит, но сказала, что теперь все по-другому. Я продолжал цепляться за нее и волноваться. Я начал заставлять ее обещать мне никогда не ходить в туалет в одиночку и тому подобное... она была напугана, — печально сказал он. — Я всегда был счастливым человеком. Человеком, который купал их в надежде и солнечном свете.   
  
Сердце Кагеямы сжалось; он как раз был одним из тех людей, которые не желали смотреть сквозь облако боли Хинаты, окутавшее его.   
  
— Но внезапно я стал лишь омрачнять настроение каждого. Я начал думать, что было бы лучше, если бы меня не было рядом. Я потянул свою волейбольную команду вниз, напугал свою младшую сестренку до такой степени, что она превратилась в беспокойное месиво, заставил своих родителей постоянно беспокоиться обо мне и обо всех этих больничных счетах, которые постоянно накапливались, — голос Хинаты звучал тихо, а его лицо выглядело измученным. — Никто не любит грустных людей, — он посмотрел на Кагеяму, ожидая, что тот поймет. — После того, что случилось, все говорили мне, что будут поддерживать меня. Они правда пытались... но когда мне не становилось лучше, — они больше не знали, что делать... Они хотели двигаться дальше, но я не мог...   
  
Он замолчал на мгновение, задыхаясь от эмоций.   
  
— Никто не знал, как справиться с моей печалью. Поэтому я начал изолировать себя. Я отрезал себя от команды, сказав им, что они навевают плохие воспоминания и чтобы они держались от меня подальше. Я начал лгать родителям, притворяясь, что мне стало лучше. И постепенно они начинали в это верить. Но реальность была такова, что я не мог спать, не мог заходить в любую ванную, кроме своего дома; я боялся остаться один, и малейшее неожиданное прикосновение могло вывести меня из себя. Я не мог сосредоточиться в классе и проваливал все свои занятия.   
  
Когда Кагеяма увидел, как Хината все глубже уходит в себя, он был поражен тем, как неправильно это выглядело... присутствие Хинаты должно было заполнять комнату радостью. Ему хотелось накричать на себя. И на весь мир за то, что он так несправедлив. Ему хотелось ударить кого-нибудь и расплакаться. Но он молчал; ему нужно быть якорем Хинаты, когда тот боролся с этим болезненным штормом.   
  
— Я начал принимать снотворное, чтобы пережить ночь. Но однажды я принял слишком много... Не думаю, что я пытался покончить с собой; я просто был измотан, и мне хотелось хорошенько выспаться. Мои родители бесились, когда я с трудом просыпался по утрам, а потом они нашли таблетки в моей тумбочке. В конце концов меня послали сюда, — добавил он, слегка осунувшись и выпустив все свои истины в воздух.   
  
Кагеяма не знал, что сказать. Он никогда не владел даром слова; он был известен своей краткостью и бесстрастностью. Внезапно он осознал, как глупо себя ведет... ему просто нужно сказать правду.   
  
— Это не твоя вина. Ты такой смелый, невероятный человек, и ты не заслужил ничего из этого. Я имею в виду, что никто этого не заслуживает… Я понимаю, почему ты больше не играешь в волейбол, и я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь быть в отношениях. Но это ничего не меняет в том, что я чувствую к тебе. Я никогда не сбегу от твоей печали... Кроме того, печаль — это то, что я понимаю... Вообще-то я в некотором роде эксперт. Я очень волнуюсь о тебе, Хината, — после минутной паузы он добавил: — Спасибо, что доверился мне.   
  
Хината медленно потянулся к Кагеяме, и Кагеяма заключил его в крепкие защитные объятия. Они опустились на пол, чтобы успокоиться. Он чувствовал всю хрупкость Хинаты, сжимая мальчика сильнее. Кагеяма сидел как можно тише, стараясь избавиться от привычной скованности, а Хината тяжело дышал ему в грудь. Кагеяма начал осторожно растирать круги по его спине, надеясь, что его присутствие хоть немного успокаивает...   
  
— Спасибо, что выслушал меня, — тихо прошептал Хината, прежде чем они оба погрузились в уютное молчание.   
  
Ему показалось, что он просидел с Хинатой около часа. Кагеяме было все равно; он готов просидеть с Хинатой хоть целую вечность, если это означает, что он может немного утешить его. Хината начал дышать более ровно, а его тело, казалось, полностью растворилось в Кагеяме, используя его как подушку. Подождите-ка... « _Он спит_ », — внезапно понял Кагеяма.   
  
То, чем поделился Хината, потребовало много мужества и энергии... Он заслуживал сна больше всего на свете. Даже если это было просто для того, чтобы отстраниться от воспоминаний.


	14. Воссоединение

Кагеяма сидел в общей комнате, наблюдая за тем, как Хината и Ноя напряженно играют в Марио Карт, когда доктор Сугавара пришел за ним. Машина Хинаты резко слетела с радужной дорожки, когда он повернулся к Кагеяме, глядя на него глазами, отражающими любопытство, смешанное с беспокойством; Хината доказал, что ему и сам черт не брат, когда он решал выразить свои опасения общественности.   
  
— Кагеяма... что ты натворил на этот раз? Тебе снова пришлось менять лекарства? — Кагеяма покачал головой, глядя на Хинату. Он был почти уверен, что получил ту же дозу веллбутрина после завтрака, что и обычно.   
  
Он нахмурился, отворачиваясь от любопытных взглядов группы и глядя на задержавшуюся фигуру доктора Сугавары. Его мозг метался в поисках чего-то, что он мог испортить...   
  
Он почувствовал, как его желудок провалился в лабиринт беспокойства. Его всегда отправляли в клоаку ужаса, когда подходили без предупреждения и просили поговорить без дальнейших подробностей... Его мозг, казалось, уже овладел великолепной способностью просчитывать худший из возможных сценариев. Его психотерапевт назвала эту способность катастрофической и сказала, что это один из симптомов его депрессии. Но доктор Киёко не знала, как часто оправдывались его предчувствия. В глубине души он чувствовал, что ничего хорошего из того, что хотел обсудить с ним доктор Сугавара, не выйдет.   
  
Он крепко ухватился за подлокотник кресла и медленно поднялся, направляясь навстречу неизбежной судьбе, скрытой за ободряющей улыбкой доктора Сугавары.   
  
Он чувствовал, как обеспокоенный взгляд Хинаты прожигает дыру в его затылке. Кагеяма повернулся к нему, пытаясь ободряюще кивнуть, и Хината послал ему ослепительную улыбку, одобрительно поднимая вверх большой палец и обещая встретиться с ним позже в их комнате.   
  
Цукишима, который был поглощен романом вплоть до того момента, как доктор Сугавара прервал его, прищелкнул языком в ответ на их дурацкие выходки. Он закатил глаза со своего места на довольно уединенном диване, прежде чем снова уткнуться в книгу.   
  
Доктор Сугавара подождал, пока за ними захлопнутся тяжелые двери, и с радостной улыбкой повернулся к Кагеяме. Он пристально посмотрел на него с любопытством и мягко положил руку ему на плечо.   
  
— Я знаю, что мы говорили об этом раньше и что ты не разрешал никаких посетителей... но доктор Киёко считает, что этот визит будет очень важен для твоего выздоровления.   
  
Кагеяма отступил на шаг, в панике стряхивая с себя руку доктора Сугавары.   
  
— Я не хочу видеть никаких посетителей. Никто, кроме моих родителей, не потрудился бы прийти. А я не хочу их видеть. Я имею право отказаться, верно? — он смотрел на доктора Сугавару сверху вниз, усиливая свою агрессию, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках и желчь в горле; он приучил себя не показывать свой страх, который часто смешивался с ненавистью к самому себе, чтобы люди не воспользовались им.   
  
Он мог чувствовать себя маленькой жалкой пылинкой, но все еще поддерживал свою броню в виде внешней агрессии и наглости.   
  
Он скорее задохнется, чем увидит своих родителей прямо сейчас. Их присутствие обладало магической способностью противостоять любым позитивным чувствам, которые он накопил за последние три недели здесь. Он отказывался от всяких идей продуктивных «исцеляющих разговоров». Независимо от того, сколько раз доктор Киеко подталкивала его к переосмыслению общения, он категорически отказывался.   
  
Он знал, каково это — лелеять свои надежды, а потом быть раздавленным ими. Последствия неудачных попыток были гораздо хуже, чем просто опустить руки. Кроме того, опускание рук — это меньше затраченных усилий, а у Кагеямы было ограниченное количество энергии, которую он предпочел бы сохранить для собственных внутренних сражений.   
  
Святое терпение доктора Сугавары проявилось, когда он продолжил спокойно улыбаться Кагеяме.   
  
— Я думаю, ты захочешь поговорить с этим посетителем. Хотя обычно тебе и разрешается отказываться от посетителей, твой терапевт очень поощрял эту встречу.   
  
Кагеяма нахмурился... Почему его психотерапевт так заинтересован в этом? Он ломал голову, размышляя. Был только один вариант, кроме его родителей...   
  
Его ногти впились в сжатые ладони, пытаясь сохранить маску спокойствия при мысли о том, что этот человек может быть его гостем. Он заставил себя говорить отчетливо сквозь стиснутые зубы:   
  
— Кто этот посетитель?   
  
Однако опытный взгляд доктора Сугавары видел Кагеяму насквозь. Его карие глаза так легко прорвались сквозь все щели в броне Кагеямы, пытаясь разглядеть, кем он был на самом деле — маленьким, грустным, испуганным мальчиком, которому слишком много раз причиняли боль. Кагеяма ненавидел то, как обнаженно он чувствовал себя под добротой его сочувствия. Ему хотелось наброситься на него, сказать, чтобы он перестал быть таким чертовски милым. Но вместо этого он направил всю свою энергию на контроль над своим дрожащим телом.   
  
— _Твоя сестра_.  
  


* * *

  
Мива, казалось, не заметила, как Кагеяма подошел к ней. Она сидела, раскинув руки на белом столе в комнате для посетителей.   
  
Тобио был чрезвычайно обеспокоен ее неизменной внешностью: она выглядела точно так же. Будто ничего и не изменилось с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз. Он уловил, как та подняла глаза, услышав эхо шагов. Их одинаковые глубоко посаженные глаза встретились со столкновением, а затем слиянием того же оттенка лазурно-голубого.   
  
Ее глаза были обрамлены тонкой линией черных теней, а остальная часть лица была искусно накрашена: блеск ее лица, безупречно собранные в пучок волосы и алые губы — все это так раздражало. Кагеяму затошнило. «Кто вообще ходит в больницу с таким количеством "штукатурки"», — с досадой подумал он.   
  
В глубине души он понимал, что его сестра, будучи косметологом, естественно, всегда пользовалась косметикой. Однако логика уже давно покинула помещение. Он вперил в нее, как он надеялся, — острый, осуждающий взгляд, надеясь, что его глаза не отражают ту печаль, что была в ее глазах. Ее глаза были широко раскрыты от волнения; она упивалась видом своего младшего брата, стоящего перед ней. Ее лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем он помнил, а рот слегка приоткрылся, не находя слов.   
  
Как только она немного успокоилась, — встала, чтобы неуверенно поприветствовать его. Она нетерпеливо раскинула руки, когда он оказался в пределах ее досягаемости, словно приглашая в объятия.   
  
— _Тобио_... — ее голос был таким же мягким, как и всегда, однако густым от вины и покрытым слоями болезненной жалости. Он уклонился от ее рук, отказываясь встречаться с ней взглядом, отвергая это жалкое представление и предпочитая смотреть вдаль. Они никогда не были сильно чувствительными, и Тобио не мог отделаться от ощущения, что вся эта театральность была вызвана лишь внимательным взглядом доктора Сугавары.   
  
Доктор Сугавара пожал сестре руку и коротко обменялся с ней любезностями. Он откашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от неловкости, возникшей между молчаливыми родственниками, и сообщил им, что Кагеяма свободен в течение следующего часа. Он устремил на Кагеяму твердый, но полный надежды взгляд и, в последний раз утвердительно кивнул, похлопав его по плечу и сказав, что будет в соседней комнате, если им что-нибудь понадобится. Кагеяма даже не потрудился ответить, продолжая стоять, засунув руки в карманы, словно защищаясь... ему хотелось погрузиться в их глубины и раствориться в тепле мягкой ткани.   
  
Доктор Сугавара вышел из комнаты, и звук открывшейся двери оставил после себя оглушительную тишину, в которой чувствовалось тяжелое напряжение многомесячного отсутствия...   
  
Кагеяма устал стоять. Он с раздражением опустился на жесткое пластиковое сиденье стола, похожее на скамейку, демонстративно отводя взгляд от стоявшей рядом сестры. Его пальцы тревожно вцепились в край стола за неимением лучшей опоры, чтобы успокоить нервы. Мива последовала его примеру, плотно закутавшись в свой кремовый кардиган, и села напротив него.   
  
Последовала еще одна удушливая молчаливая пауза, прежде чем Мива попыталась преодолеть разделявшее их расстояние. Ее рука нерешительно прошлась по широкой поверхности белого стола, и когда ее пальцы коснулись его руки, — Кагеяма отпрянул назад. Он опустил запястья на колени, как будто один лишь ее взгляд мог разрезать его раны. Он услышал, как сестра разочарованно вздохнула: терпение никогда не было ее сильной стороной.   
  
— Очень приятно видеть тебя, Тобио... Я действительно скучала по тебе, — она попыталась говорить нейтральным тоном, но Кагеяма прожил с ней достаточно лет, чтобы услышать скрытую боль в ее голосе.   
  
Он молчал, отказываясь признавать ее присутствие, поскольку его эмоции начали бурлить под поверхностью... Его дрожащее тело готовилось к тому, что должно было произойти.   
  
— Я знаю, что мы расстались не в лучших отношениях, но я все время думала о тебе... Я действительно думала... каждый день. Ты же знаешь, что мое сердце разбилось, когда я оставила тебя. Но, Тоби, я не могу... я больше не могу, — ее слезливый голос умолял поверить ему. Она продолжала, ничуть не смущенная отсутствием ответа: — Наши родители не сказали, что с тобой случилось... Я узнала об этом только на этой неделе и поняла, что должна увидеть тебя, — ее голос был пронизан горечью при упоминании двух людей, которых она презирала больше всего. — Я так беспокоюсь за тебя... ты же знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной. Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя одиноким...   
  
Пара слезинок сбежало по её щеке, смешавшись с подводкой для глаз, которая волшебным образом не размазалась. По какой-то странной логике, осознание того, что его сестра использовала водостойкую тушь, было тем, что сломало печать на его эмоциях — они вскипели, шипя от ярости, и бросились врассыпную.   
  
Кагеяма всегда был одним из тех, кто держал обиду. Он не забывал и не прощал так легко. Однако он вырос, постоянно слыша о силе прощения... но все же продолжал хранить свои обиды с благоговением...   
  
Те, кто проповедовал прощение, не понимали, насколько важен его гнев. Он преклонялся перед ним, поскольку это позволяло ему чувствовать боль. Он позволил своим обидам гноиться глубоко внутри себя, чтобы продлить чувство оправданной боли; только в присутствии гнева он чувствовал себя достойным жертвы. Он построил храм для гнева в своем сердце, чтобы погрузиться в мимолетный экстаз осознания того, что он не заслуживает плохого обращения. Его вера в гнев позволила ему распутать корни ненависти к самому себе.   
  
Он продал свою душу гневу, чтобы поверить, хотя бы на краткий миг, что заслуживает чего-то лучшего... Он знал, что сомнение неизбежно вонзит свои когти, легко отравляя его разум шепотом неверия.   
  
Кагеяма вел в своем сердце ожесточенную борьбу за веру. Одна сторона заставляла его верить, что его боль была единодушно признана оправданной и заслуженной, — другая посылала его в крестовый поход справедливости и мести. Он должен был поддерживать огонь ненависти, горящий в его сердце, подпитывая его разрушенными отношениями, чтобы утолить голод... Он был настолько предан, что готов был сжечь себя в качестве жертвоприношения.   
  
Ему нужно было лелеять свой гнев на сестру, потому что альтернатива была бесконечно хуже. Альтернативой было — верить темным шепоткам, которые дразнили его за то, что он покинут заслуженно.   
  
Он не хотел верить, будто он заслужил возвращение в пустой дом. Он не хотел верить, что после мучительного дня ехидных замечаний, недовольных взглядов и безмерного одиночества — он заслужил найти пустоту в виде прощальной записки.   
  
Его сестра никогда не была самым надежным человеком в его жизни, но она была тем присутствием, что разделяло его жалкое существование. Травматическая связь может быть хорошим определением их отношений: когда он был моложе, она пыталась оградить его от ядовитых реалий их дома, но чем старше она становилась, тем более пресыщенной и отстраненной становилась... Она начала видеть в Тобио продолжение того, что так отчаянно хотела оставить позади...   
  
Она получала от родителей главный удар их суровых выговоров и вспыльчивого нрава как старший ребенок и девочка. Они держали ее на коротком поводке, отягощенном бесконечными надеждами на ее будущее. Она сделала все возможное, чтобы избавиться от ошейника, и даже использовала Тобио как инструмент, чтобы ослабить хватку. Его сестра часто использовала его хорошее поведение и антиобщественные наклонности, чтобы убедить их родителей позволить ей взять его с собой. Однако вскоре Тобио смекнул, что он был всего лишь средством для достижения ее целей... Он привык к смене актерского состава бойфрендов своей сестры, которые случайно появлялись в кино или в торговом центре каждый раз, когда они вырывались из дома. Тобио не особенно возражал; они в основном игнорировали его. Кроме того, покупали ему попкорн или любую другую еду, которую он просил.   
  
Тобио знал, что его родители были суровы к сестре, поэтому он долго играл этот спектакль ради нее. Он помогал скрывать ее личную жизнь и даже одолжил свои сбережения, чтобы она сделала пирсинг в носу. Он полагал, что это была та цена, которую он должен был заплатить за ее присутствие в своей жизни. К тому же, кроме волейбола, ему больше не на что было тратить свои деньги.   
  
Его сестра никогда не понимала его борьбы с психическими заболеваниями. Она была очень целеустремленной, властной и провокационной личностью. Она знала, чего хочет, и добивалась своего. Он всегда наблюдал со стороны, какой железной хваткой она контролирует свои отношения с парнями... Она, казалось, неосознанно подражала контролю своих родителей, возможно, хватаясь за подобие реальной независимости жизни.   
  
Чем старше становился Кагеяма, тем больше они отдалялись друг от друга... и тем меньше понимали друг друга. Кирпичик за кирпичиком она строила новую жизнь, наполненную доверием, дружбой и любовью, в то время как Кагеяма собирал паутину в углах их некогда общего дома.   
  
В конце концов она бросила его, когда смогла достичь своей цели без необходимости в своем... _сообщнике_.   
  
Их родители хотели, чтобы она изучала право, и преследовали ее, чтобы подать заявление в некоторые университеты. Она обязалась, однако все время тайно планировала свой побег. Она накопила денег, переехала к своему парню и начала ходить на курсы, чтобы получить лицензию косметолога. Кагеяма только начал ходить в среднюю школу, когда горькая реальность его полного одиночества поразила его: его сестра, которая, как он думал, зависела от него, ценила его и заботилась — больше не нуждалась в нем. Он был не более чем призраком грязного прошлого, от которого его сестра слишком стремилась отмыться.   
  
Тот день, когда она ушла, не попрощавшись, Кагеяма, вероятно, никогда не забудет:   
  
Она не оставила ему ничего, кроме простой записки, в которой сообщала, что уезжает навсегда. Она будет держаться подальше от их родителей и переедет в Токио, чтобы они не вмешивались в ее дела. Она сказала Тобио, что любит и заботится о нем, но её слова потонули в тяжелом водопаде слез Кагеямы на бумаге. Влага размывала слова, пока они не превратились в выцветшие чернильные останки.   
  
В тот день из глубины рыданий Кагеямы вырывался один-единственный вопрос:   
  
« _Почему ты не взяла меня с собой? Почему ты не взяла меня с собой? Почему ты не взяла меня с собой?_ ».  
  
Отсутствие чувства собственного достоинства позволило ему послать ей трогательное письмо с просьбой вернуться за ним. Он сказал ей, что будет лучшим сообщником, о котором она только может мечтать. Он отдаст ей все свои сбережения. Он не заметит ни одного ее изъяна...   
  
Его письмо осталось без ответа.   
  
Со временем Кагеяма позволил жалости к себе перерасти в извращенный гнев по отношению к сестре.   
  
Теперь, когда он сидел лицом к ее запекшемуся от макияжа лицу, — раны прошлого вновь открылись. Он не мог не наброситься на нее... он знал, что не должен. Он действительно знал, что он должен быть лучшим человеком. Он много чего знал.   
  
Но он также знал, что ему все равно. Он не хотел игнорировать гнев, кипящий в его венах. Он хотел причинить ей такую же боль, какую она причинила ему. Он хотел заставить ее почувствовать каждый кусочек предательства и ненависти к себе, которые он испытал в тот день, когда прочитал ее письмо.   
  
— « _Могу поговорить с тобой_ »? — его голос был полон безутешной боли. Он закрыл глаза в последней попытке сдержать свой гнев. Глаза затрепетали, а рот скривился в гримасе отвращения: попытка провалилась. — Как я могу разговаривать с тобой, если ты даже не удосужилась проверить, как я здесь? Когда ты оставила меня наедине с нашими родителями? Как я вообще могу тебе доверять, когда... Я умолял тебя... я, блять, _умолял_ тебя, Мива, а ты повернулась ко мне спиной, — его голос был напряжен, отказываясь поддаваться давлению за веками. Он крепко сжал кулаки. — Ты самый эгоистичный и склонный к манипуляциям человек из всех, кого я знаю. Ты так старалась сбежать от наших родителей... но угадай-ка что? Ты точно такая же, как и они! Тебе все равно, кому ты причиняешь боль, пока контролируешь ситуацию. Ты думаешь, почему все твои парни были напуганы тобой? Ты жалка и эгоистична и никогда не убежишь от родителей, потому что они есть во всем, что ты делаешь... — бог гнева подстрекал его, осыпая удовлетворением от унижения. — Ты предала меня, бросила и игнорировала так же, как и они... — его голос медленно повышался. Он не знал, как ему удается сдерживать эмоции, переполняющие его, не усиливая тон голоса. Ему нужно, чтобы она поняла, что натворила... сколько вреда она принесла. Он хотел, чтобы она знала, как больно ему было. — КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ... — Кагеяма обнаружил, что стоит и тяжело дышит от гнева, пытаясь выплюнуть свои слова. — Как ты смеешь появляться здесь и говорить, что ты здесь ради меня?.. как ты смеешь пританцовывать здесь и притворяться, что у нас хорошие отношения? Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего... ты — жалкое подобие сестры.   
  
Мива была в состоянии безмолвного шока, просто глядя на него во время его вспышки. Но ее лицо быстро наполнилось жгучим гневом. Ее брови изогнулись в опасном жесте, а губы угрожающе скривились, когда она отпрянула назад.   
  
— Я даже не знаю, о чем ты говоришь... я так много для тебя сделала. Мне жаль, что мне пришлось принять несколько трудных решений, которые ты не понимаешь, потому что ты — ребенок. Но это не делает меня злой. Ты просто хочешь кого-то обвинить... это не моя вина, что у нас дерьмовые родители.   
  
Теперь они оба стояли, уставившись друг на друга, с нехарактерно красными лицами и дикими глазами. Её некогда идеальные волосы были растрепаны, а её маска абсолютного контроля рушилась с каждым гневным вздохом.   
  
— Это не твоя вина, что у нас дерьмовые родители... но это твоя вина, что ты обещала мне не уезжать. Это ты виновата, что без раздумий бросила меня, не удосужившись ответить на единственный вопрос... Я помогал тебе заниматься твоим глупым подростковым дерьмом в течение многих лет, когда мне было на это наплевать, когда я предпочел бы остаться дома!.. — поток бесконечных воспоминаний о том, как его тащили в качестве оправдания, и неловкие взаимодействия мучили его. — Я думал, что что-то значу для тебя. Но, видимо, я не... Сука... да как ты смеешь приходить сюда и разыгрывать этот дурацкий спектакль, притворяясь, что тебе не плевать?! Когда ты всего лишь та же эгоистичная стерва!   
  
Лицо его сестры исказилось в последней стадии гнева, которую он безошибочно узнал, пребывая свидетелем ее многочисленных ссор с родителями. Ее некогда красивое лицо теперь было болезненно искажено ненавистью, оставляя красные пятна на лице. Ее боль несколько успокоила его. Боги гнева улыбнулись ему, коронуя его как своего последнего ученика. Она заслужила знать, что натворила. Она заслуживает того, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватой. Она заслужила такие же страдания, как и он.   
  
Ему следовало бы знать лучше... Прожив с сестрой много лет, он знал, что та никогда не отступит, не сказав последнего слова. На протяжении всего его детства она всегда знала, что сказать, чтобы заставить Тобио согласиться с ее планами. У нее был большой жизненный опыт в том, чтобы ломать и разводить его. Дар, который она, без сомнения, унаследовала от родителей.   
  
— Знаешь что, Тобио, я пришла сюда, потому что хотела все исправить. Я хотела попытаться помочь тебе. Но мы ничего не добьемся, если все, что ты хочешь делать, — это быть незрелым ребенком. Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что у тебя есть люди, которые заботятся о тебе. Так много людей там не имеют семьи, живут на улице. Ты хочешь обвинить меня во всем плохом в своей жизни... Но знаешь что, Тобио, это не моя вина, что ты ненавидишь себя... это не я виновата, что тебя заперли в психушке...   
  
Когда она нанесла свой последний удар, каждое слово глубоко врезалось в его плоть; Тобио понял, что проиграл. Он никак не отреагировал на то, что она вооружила его ненавистью к самому себе...   
  
Тобио медленно наблюдал, как бог гнева покидает его, чтобы найти другого идола, чтобы принести в жертву его душу. Его тело все еще пылало, частично обгорев до хрустящей корочки, — частично сгорая в агонии. Внутренний пожарный детектор его мозга регистрировал такие высокие уровни гнева, что он ничего не мог услышать из-за ревущей тревоги... Он был на грани потери контроля. Он был так зол, что чувствовал себя обессиленным своей ненавистью. Его попытка отомстить, искупить свой гнев обернулась неудачей.   
  
Его руки чесались от желания что-нибудь бросить, что-нибудь разбить, кого-нибудь ударить, привести себя в порядок, разобраться в хаосе, царившем в его голове и в его жизни. Однако единственной вещью поблизости была сумочка его сестры, лежащая между ними. Не успел он опомниться, как уже швырнул сумку за лямки, и ее содержимое рассыпалось по столу: помада, тени для век, телефон, бумажник, перцовый баллончик, перочинный нож, бутылка с водой.   
  
Сестра крикнула ему, чтобы он прекратил, когда ее губная помада скатилась со стола на пол, а вода из бутылки начала медленно вытекать. Она закрыла лицо руками, когда Кагеяма швырнул в нее пустую сумку.   
  
Мива начала истерически кричать на него, говоря, что он вышел из-под контроля и должен быть заперт. Она стала звать доктора Сугавару.   
  
Глаза Тобио что-то искали в вещах сестры... что-то, что поможет ему почувствовать себя настоящим... все, что угодно, лишь бы вытащить его отсюда.. Он ухватился за первую попавшуюся под руку полезную вещь, а его сестра уже бежала к доктору. Прежде чем Кагеяма смог полностью осознать свои действия, — он сунул в карман перочинный нож сестры.   
  
Доктор Сугавара наконец добрался до него, успокоив кричащую сестру. Он крепко сжал плечи Кагеямы, сурово и несколько насильно подтолкнув его к двери. Его сестра проигнорировала его и зашагала прочь, чтобы собрать свои вещи.   
  
Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что, прежде чем его вывели из комнаты, он обернулся и встретился с ее пронзительным взглядом:   
  
— Спасибо, что навестила, сестренка, — он выплевывал каждое слово, сочащееся сарказмом, произнося «сестренка» особенно ядовито. Он пошел прочь, даже не оглянувшись. Сердце громко стучало в ушах.   
  
Единственное утешение он находил в том, что крепко сжимал нож в кармане. Его острые края нашептывали обещания комфорта и спасения. 


	15. Ошибки

Кагеяма не мог перестать расхаживать по своей спальне; его тело было наполнено беспокойной энергией, стремящейся вырваться наружу. Как только доктор Сугавара закончил отчитывать его за содеянное, Кагеяма бросился в свою комнату, вопреки всем правилам захлопнув за собой дверь.   
  
Он даже не помнил, что говорил доктор Сугавара о наказании. Его мозг был перегружен эмоциями — он не чувствовал ничего, кроме пульсирующей боли в сердце.   
  
У него было сильное желание разрушить все вокруг и превратить в пыль... что он и сделал: он начал с того, что схватил одеяло, простыни и подушки и швырнул их через всю комнату, где они ударились о стену с неприятным стуком. Но этого было далеко не достаточно — ему нужно было больше. Его тело превратилось в торнадо разрушения, швыряя, опрокидывая, разрушая все на своем пути, не различая того, что принадлежало ему, а что принадлежало Хинате. Он знал, что, вероятно, должен быть более осторожным, когда рвал бумагу, которая была у него в руке, но он не мог заставить себя заботиться об этом.   
  
Он тяжело дышал, тело бушевало от напряжения, а пальцы и запястья болели в агонии, умоляя его остановиться.   
  
Внезапно он почувствовал присутствие Хинаты в комнате — Хината пытался его успокоить... он пытался вырвать Кагеяму из его слепой ярости, размахивая руками и выкрикивая его имя снова и снова. Глаза Кагеямы поймали свет, отражающийся от волос Хинаты, и на мгновение он отвлекся, словно ворона, заметившая что-то соблазнительно блестящее.   
  
Хината вцепился в него, что-то шепча, — вероятно, просил остановиться. Но Кагеяма был слишком далеко, и даже присутствие Хинаты не могло остановить его.   
  
Хината попытался осторожно ослабить хватку Кагеямы на плакате, который тот наполовину разорвал в клочья. Но ярость Кагеямы вернулась снова, напомнив ему, что Хината — всего лишь еще одна иллюзия надежды, которую он дал сам себе.   
  
Он ткнул Хинату локтем в живот, и тот выгнулся дугой, зашипев от боли. На его лице появилась сердитая гримаса. Хината был очень настойчив и явно не собирался позволить небольшой боли остановить его... Не успел он опомниться, как Хината прыгнул ему на спину.   
  
Кагеяма не полностью присутствовал в своем теле (или, может быть, это только то, чем он оправдывал себя позднее)... он просто понял, что на него напали, и его тело слишком остро отреагировало в защите. Потребовалась всего доля секунды, прежде чем он был поражен реальностью... время ускорилось, а его тело внезапно стало очень даже реальным, когда он осознал, что швырнул Хинату на пол. Он прижал Хинату к земле руками, чтобы остановить его молотящие руки, а коленями удерживал его ноги, чтобы тот не пнул его в отместку.   
  
Кагеяма услышал тихий всхлип под собой. Тихий голос пробормотал:   
  
— Пожалуйста... нет... — голос был таким робким и слабым, что Кагеяму захлестнула волна ужаса от того, что он сделал: Хината лежал на полу почти безжизненный, охваченный страхом, а все его тело начало дрожать в захвате Кагеямы.   
  
Он мгновенно отпустил Хинату и попятился, в шоке падая на колени. Чувство контроля вернулось к нему слишком поздно; ущерб был нанесен, и присяжные в испуганных глазах Хинаты признали его виновным. Его когда-то теплые, игривые глаза, которые никогда не стеснялись проложить свой путь к Кагеяме, чтобы поделиться дразнящим, лукавым взглядом, теперь были тревожно огромными, неспособными сдержать волну ужаса.   
  
Хината — всегда такой сильный и торжествующий, поднимался и снова прыгал, несмотря ни на что... И все же Хината перед ним не шевельнулся, не вскочил с мерцающей улыбкой, смеясь над своей раной, с румяными щеками, согревающими его лицо. Беспомощность. Его лицо было наполнено стыдом беспомощности. Его обычно раскрасневшееся лицо было мертвенно-бледным. Его обычный мелодичный голос сменился навязчивым шумом, когда тот хватал ртом воздух, все еще связанный в том же положении невидимыми веревками своей травмы.   
  
Кагеяма с ужасом посмотрел на свои руки. Как он мог это сделать? Он забыл о своей силе и посттравматическом расстройстве Хинаты. Как он мог быть таким эгоистичным ублюдком? После всего, что сделал для него Хината, после того, как он рассказал ему о своих страхах...   
  
Его сердце бешено заколотилось, голова закружилась от сожаления и вины. Он должен был все исправить. Он должен был как-то все исправить... он не мог проиграть. Хината... нет, он не мог потерять человека, в котором нуждался больше всего. Он будет умолять и делать все, что в его силах, чтобы получить прощение.   
  
Он начал медленно приближаться к Хинате на четвереньках, пытаясь помочь успокоиться. Но Хината завопил от ужаса, увидев его приближающуюся фигуру, и, наконец, начал действовать. Он отталкивался руками так быстро, как только мог, пока он не забился в угол комнаты, все еще повторяя одни и те же слова, как заезженная пластинка:   
  
— Пожалуйста... _нет_... Оставь меня в покое... О _становись_...   
  
Теперь его колени были прижаты к груди, ладони закрывали лицо, а ногти впивались в голову. Он тяжело дышал и всхлипывал, погруженный в мир воспоминаний — поистине жалкое зрелище. Казалось, он больше не узнает Кагеяму. За всю свою жизнь Кагеяма никогда не чувствовал столько вины и ненависти к себе, и это о чем-то говорило. Его прежняя вспышка гнева полностью прошла, и он, как всегда, остался с разрушительными последствиями...   
  
Однако на этот раз Хината лежал, разбитый эгоизмом его бури. Так он отплатил Хинате за его уязвимость, его привязанность? Его доброту, которую Кагеяма эгоистично наклеил на зазубренные края своего сломанного «я»? Он использовал Хинату, чтобы сгладить свои острые края, так что он мог, наконец, начать собирать кусочки вместе. Тогда он не понимал, что Хината будет нести цену за его ремонт, задыхаясь от паники.   
  
Хината раскачивался взад-вперед, стонал про себя, бормоча слова, которые Кагеяма смутно распознавал как крики о помощи.   
  
Кагеяма должен был что-то сделать. Он не желал ничего, кроме как упасть на колени и молить о прощении... Но он понимал, что это снова не что иное, как его собственный эгоизм. Ему нужно было помочь и держаться от него подальше; Кагеяма был последним человеком, который нужен Хинате.   
  
Он в бешенстве выбежал из комнаты, пытаясь найти кого-нибудь, кто мог бы ему помочь. Он побежал в общую комнату и, к своему облегчению, обнаружил Асахи и Цукишиму, погруженных в чтение. Кагеяма выдохнул слова, которые были едва понятны, громко указывая на свою комнату:   
  
— Хината... напуган. Помогите... Комната, паника, _сейчас же_!.. — несмотря на отсутствие ясности, оба мальчика, казалось, осознавали всю серьезность ситуации. Они вскочили и побежали через зал, а Кагеяма последовал за ними.   
  
Асахи печально вздохнул, А Цукишима выглядел абсолютно взбешенным из-за беспокойства о состоянии Хинаты. Это стало плохо скрываемым секретом — что Хината и Цукишима начали ладить. Однажды Кагеяма обнаружил их вовлеченными в дискуссию, которая была на 60% насмешливой со стороны Цукишимы...   
  
Асахи опустился на колени, стараясь казаться как можно меньше и не представлять угрозы. Он медленно подполз ближе к Хинате, произнося слова утешения и ожидая разрешения приблизиться.   
  
Цукишима повернулся к Кагеяме, осмотрев беспорядок в комнате, и спросил с жадным взглядом:   
  
— Что, черт возьми, ты с ним сделал?! Ты, _тупица_! — на этот раз оскорбления Цукишимы не рассердили его; он знал, что заслужил их. Стены их комнаты смыкались все ближе. Ему было трудно дышать в состоянии нарастающей виноватой паники. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось убежать на волейбольную площадку и гонять мячи, пока его силы не иссякнут.   
  
Но он не мог этого сделать. Он не мог убежать от того, что натворил. Он должен был остаться здесь и задохнуться под тяжестью своих действий, даже если Цукишима был судьей.   
  
— Я… я был очень расстроен и бросал вещи... Хината вошел и попытался остановить меня, но все вышло из-под контроля. Я прижал его к земле, и... он испугался...   
  
Результат был очевиден, поскольку дрожащие всхлипы Хинаты продолжали наполнять комнату. Он не мог собраться с духом, чтобы поднять глаза, когда говорил. Цукишима посчитал, что отвод глаз — это роскошь, которой Кагеяма не заслуживает. Он схватил его за воротник, заставляя смотреть в глаза, и бросил на него свой самый грязный взгляд:   
  
— Свали отсюда! Сейчас же!.. Твое присутствие причиняет ему боль. Держись подальше от этой комнаты, пока мы не разрешим тебе вернуться, — он агрессивно подтолкнул его к двери.   
  
Кагеяма почувствовал, как все его тело вспыхнуло от стыда.   
  
— Неужели я ничего не могу сделать?.. извиниться?.. — он опустил голову, уставившись на покрытый ковром пол, надеясь на какое-то искупление там... где, как он знал, его не будет.   
  
Цукишима еще более грубо схватил его за плечо и потащил к двери.   
  
— Ты не понимаешь? Посмотри, что ты с ним сделал — ты заставляешь его страдать. Убирайся к чертовой матери! — плечи Кагеямы ссутулились, когда он медленно вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.   
  
Он расхаживал взад-вперед по коридорам, самым дальним от жилого отделения, ковыряя кутикулы, пока они не начали кровоточить от заслуженной боли. Он видел, как доктор Киеко и доктор Сугавара торопливо направлялись к их комнате через несколько минут после его ухода.   
  
Он заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, но легкие наполнились жгучим воздухом реальности. Он начал паниковать. Он разрушал жизнь каждого здесь, делая все трудным для тех, кто не сделал ничего, кроме как был приветлив с ним. Даже для Хинаты, от которого не исходило ничего, кроме доброты и терпения... Он больше не мог выносить его присутствия.   
  
Что он вообще здесь делает? Почему он думает, что заслуживает прощения за все, что сделал?   
  
Он должен был «вернуться» в общество уже через неделю. Он должен был вернуться к своим родителям исцеленным. Самое неприятное заключалось в том, что на прошлой неделе он воспринял эту идею с проблеском предвкушения своего нового будущего. У него было что-то похожее на надежду, что его жизнь больше не будет такой мрачной, как только он покинет подразделение. Он решил, что сможет присоединиться к местной волейбольной команде, может быть, сменит школу. Хината даже пообещал ему, что они будут идеальной командой, если он пойдет в школу Карасуно.   
  
Эти мечты о лучшем будущем были именно такими; мечты, разбитые вместе с хрупкой оболочкой доверия Хинаты.   
  
Чувство вины медленно и мучительно грызло его, и казалось, что есть только один выход. Он осторожно извлек нож из глубин своих спортивных штанов, изучая его края. Он провел пальцем по кончику лезвия, осознавая, что оно тупее, чем ему хотелось бы.   
  
Но на данный момент это должно было сработать. В этой ситуации была особая смехотворная ирония. Нож, который он украл у сестры, принадлежал его отцу. Его отец завел странную традицию — дарить им унаследованные перочинные ножи в нежном десятилетнем возрасте... Кагеяма никак не мог понять, почему тот считает это необходимым.   
  
Кагеяма балансировал лезвием на кончике пальца, покалывая его, пока не появилась первая красная капля.   
  
Кагеяма едва не рассмеялся. Какое-то кармическое возмездие: судьба решила, что он будет использовать драгоценную руку своего отца, чтобы убить себя.


	16. Боль

Мысль о том, чтобы сброситься из окна... Сколько раз за день _нормально_ думать об этом? У Кагеямы не было хорошей системы отсчета для нормальных вещей.   
  
Эти мысли часто проносились у него в голове. И это был даже не насмешливый злобный голос, — это был его собственный измученный голос, предлагающий ему образ некоторого комедийного облегчения. Он подумает об этом на секунду, прежде чем продолжить свой день.   
  
Случайные мысли о смерти стали чем-то вроде обычного явления. Он постоянно находился в состоянии, которое часто неверно истолковывалось как находящееся на грани самоубийства. Но нет, чувство самоубийства — это скорее постоянное состояние бытия, в котором человек желает избавиться именно от своего существования... Он не был сосредоточен на самоубийстве. Он больше интересовался идеей не быть живым. Жить — значит страдать. Он был уверен, что откуда-то украл эту фразу. На самом деле он не обсуждал отсутствие энтузиазма по поводу жизни, это был просто факт о нем. Как его голубые глаза и черные волосы.   
  
У него не было слишком глубокой причины причинять себе боль. Это было стремление к саморазрушению... как и любое другое разрушение. Причинение вреда самому себе принимало различные формы, прежде чем он стал резаться: он привык не есть, наслаждаясь тем, как слабость и болезненность тела сочетаются с болезненностью его ума. У него никогда не было аппетита; еда казалась пресной пустотой. Все его вкусовые рецепторы увяли и отмерли, пораженные депрессией. Без радости вкуса еда становилась не более чем утомительной рутиной. Но его ограничения в еде быстро стали неосуществимыми из-за интенсивных волейбольных тренировок, поэтому он заставлял себя давиться едой три раза в день.   
  
Но однажды он просто взял в руки бритву, испытывая непреодолимое желание пораниться. Он просидел так целый час, глядя на нее, прежде чем нерешительно прижал к своей коже, чтобы сделать самый маленький надрез на предплечье. Некоторое время он наблюдал за тем, как ничего не происходит, пока внезапно не появились маленькие пузырьки крови. Он выронил бритву, внезапно осознав, что делает. С тех пор он всегда думал о бритве, лежащей в шкафчике в ванной, как об источнике утешения, когда ему становилось слишком плохо.   
  
Он понимал, что это не самый здоровый способ справиться с ситуацией, но в тот момент он уже достаточно разрушил мир и отношения вокруг себя, что все, что ему оставалось разрушить, — это он сам. Он не понимал, чем это отличается от его постоянного желания разбить стекла в окнах или швырнуть что-нибудь в стену. Любое другое вредное или насильственное действие приведет к тому, что он получит строгий выговор за уничтожение имущества и дерзость.   
  
Его терзали ошеломляющие эмоции, которые бушевали в нем, как лесной пожар, распространяясь из тела в мир. Его эмоции жаждали разрушения, жаждали почувствовать что-то реальное, почувствовать что-то, что могло бы заглушить весь властный и критический шум в его голове. Он жаждал окутывающей тишины, которую давала ему боль; это было единственным освобождением от хлыста его разума. Но его беззвучное бегство от ненависти к себе имело материальную цену, которую он вынужден был заплатить.   
  
Он не знал, можно ли описать это чувство как облегчение, — скорее как отвлечение. Боль обладала способностью подавлять все остальные ощущения и очищать разум от всего прочего.   
  
Сочащаяся кровь всегда была ярко-красного цвета. Кагеяма поймал себя на том, что его завораживает эта странная водянистая консистенция. Он приучился причинять себе боль в менее заметных местах так, что никто в его жизни не пожелал бы посмотреть на это поближе. Если бы они заметили, то подумали бы, что он подросток, ищущий внимания, или в какой-нибудь эмо-фазе... что его очень беспокоило. Он был глубоко разочарован, когда люди толковали причинение вреда самому себе как поиск внимания. Даже если кто-то гипотетически делал это для привлечения внимания... почему кто-то отказывается дать то сострадание, которого он так отчаянно желал, и вместо этого осуждает его? Существует ли какой-то законный тест на то, какую боль стоит воспринимать всерьез? Он был бесконечно разочарован глупостью людей, когда дело касалось этой темы. Впрочем, это уже не имело значения.   
  


* * *

  
Кагеяма решил, что воплотит свой план в жизнь ночью. Это будет лучший способ избежать встречи с кем-либо, кто может нарушить процесс. Он знал лучшее время, чтобы не столкнуться с ночными дежурными между их ночными проверками. Они не заметят его отсутствия еще час, и этого времени хватит, чтобы завершить свою миссию. Он не мог сделать это в комнате и причинить больше страданий Хинате... он не хотел еще больше травмировать его видом крови. Ванная была безопасным местом. Хината обычно ждал, пока другие будут бродить вокруг, когда шел в ванную утром, и Кагеяма знал, что у Хинаты не будет никакого шанса попасть в ванную ночью. По крайней мере, это он внушал сам себе, медленно поднимаясь в полночь с постели и легкими кошачьими шагами подкрадываясь к двери.   
  
Он позволил себе лишь один затяжной взгляд в сторону фигуры Хинаты, храпящего в блаженном неведении сна. Он не видел мальчика с того самого дня, когда у него случился приступ паники. Ему хотелось взять Хинату за руку, коснуться его мягких кудрей или поцеловать в розовые губы. Он жаждал ощутить тепло его солнечного присутствия, но солнце уже давно село. Теперь это было царство кошмаров Кагеямы, где не было места таким, как Хината.   
  
Кагеяма позволил себе глубоко вздохнуть от переполнявшей его печали. Он выдохнул с утешительной мыслью о том, что Хинате будет лучше без него; ему нужно было помнить, что он должен уйти именно из-за Хинаты. Охваченный новой решимостью, он крепко сжал кулаки, вспомнив испуганное лицо мальчика, смотревшего на него снизу вверх. Кагеяма тихонько скрипнул дверью, выходя с болью в сердце. Он позволил двери тихо закрыться, оставляя свою первую любовь.  
  


* * *

  
Твердая плитка под его ладонями казалась холодной. Он наслаждался успокаивающей температурой, которая, казалось, сковала его в этот момент. Почему он всегда заканчивает в ванной? Он не позволил себе зацикливаться на этом юмористическом вопросе. Он пришел по дощатому настилу коридора к своей «виселице» в ванной. Он был жертвой, судьей и палачом этого процесса.   
  
Сердце бешено заколотилось, руки задрожали на кафельной плитке. Он был поражен чудовищностью того, что собирался сделать. Он обнаружил, что изо всех сил пытается дышать, но его легкие отказывались принимать воздух.   
  
Он не мог отступить сейчас; он уже оставил записку для Хинаты. Он долго и напряженно думал о том, что написать. Как он мог доверять чернилам и бумаге, чтобы передать всю силу своих чувств к Хинате? Слова могли предать его, когда он больше всего в них нуждался. Вместо этого он остановился на аккуратно сложенной волейбольной майке с маленькой запиской, засунутой в ее складки. Простая записка из двух слов: «Прости меня».   
  
Его руки не переставали дрожать, когда он вынимал нож. Его металлические края блеснули от предвкушения в резком свете.   
  
Он не заслуживал своего тела... Он почти хотел поблагодарить его за то, что оно так хорошо помогало ему выжить. Несмотря на то, как Кагеяма с ним обращался.   
  
Его тело осознало предательство разума и снова защищало его: дихотомия тела, что хочет остаться в живых, и разума, что борется за смерть.   
  
Он должен сделать это до того, как кто-нибудь заметит его отсутствие; дежурные могут решить сделать проверку раньше, чем обычно. Он сглотнул и дрожащими руками закатал рукав, открывая взору все свои шрамы. В кои-то веки чужие суждения вылетели у него из головы. Розоватые шрамы переплелись, опутывая его голубоватые вены в местах их пересечения. Раны взывали соблазнительными обещаниями освободить его.   
  
Он крепко сжал нож в руке, но не смог удержать дрожащую руку. Он поднес лезвие к запястью и прижал его к маленькому бледнеющему шраму. Он не мог заставить себя сделать это со своей самой глубокой раной. Он зашипел от боли, выругнувшись, когда нож прорезал кожу, оставляя за собой кровавый след.   
  
Струя крови, сбегавшая по его запястью на белый кафель, казалась галлюцинацией в ярком свете ванной комнаты.   
  
Он мысленно приготовился к боли и сделал еще один надрез. Этот был глубже предыдущего... Нож врезался в старую заживающую рану на запястье. Рана вновь открылась, кожа расступилась под лезвием, а море крови залило запястье. Он задохнулся от боли в неподвижно лежащем на его коленях запястье. Он не видел ничего, кроме красного. Нож выпал из руки, оставив на полу красные пятна, и лязг удара эхом разнесся по всей комнате. Он стиснул зубы. Не было никакой возможности поднять нож сейчас: одна рука сильно кровоточила, а другая дрожала так сильно, что не могла подняться.   
  
Тело действительно делает все возможное, чтобы выжить.   
  
Он проклинал свою слабость и отсутствие плана. Как грустно. Он будет страдать до тех пор, пока не истечет кровью. Действительно жалкая смерть. Это противоречило всей логике бегства от длительной боли и страданий.   
  
И все же он был прислонен к стене ванной комнаты, страдая до самого победного.   
  
Его кровь медленно собиралась вокруг в смертельном объятии. Начала кружиться голова. Слова, мысли и чувства, казалось, ожили, а затем резко угасли, не успев воплотиться в жизнь. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Охватило чувство облегчения.   
  
Он больше не мог чувствовать боль; тело было лишь призрачным существом. Голова внезапно склонилась набок — шея больше не могла её поддерживать. Тело держалось за тонкую нить сознания, отказываясь позволить ему ускользнуть, храбро сражаясь до конца. Глаза затрепетали и закрылись. Тело стало невесомым. Он был выше этого ужасного мира, избавляясь от тела, отягощенного ненавистью и стыдом. Он вышел за пределы этой уродливой хватки мира, за пределы своего собственного отвращения и вины, за пределы осуждения других, за пределы борьбы за существование, за пределы чьей-либо досягаемости. Даже своей собственной.   
  
Его хватка за реальность, наконец, ослабла.   
  
_Он ушел_.  
  


* * *

  
Что-то грубо трясло его, нарушая покой. Он был раздражен. Почему он проснулся именно сейчас, когда спал так крепко. Неужели они не могут подождать?   
  
Кто-то снова и снова звал его по имени. Он хотел открыть рот и сказать им, чтобы они заткнулись, но все его тело словно покрылось свинцом. Почему он чувствует такую усталость?   
  
Этот человек был очень раздражающим и громким. Он продолжал звать на помощь, чтобы кто-нибудь проснулся. Кагеяма издал стон протеста сквозь туманную усталость, желая, чтобы все голоса замолчали. Голос, казалось, становился все более отчаянным, взывая к нему.   
  
Он заставил себя чуть-чуть приоткрыть веки, и его прищуренные глаза на мгновение сфокусировались. Первое, что он заметил, была плитка в ванной, испачканная чем-то красным. Затем того, кто склонился над ним, что-то делая с его рукой. Почему он оказался на полу в ванной? Он изо всех сил пытался найти ответ в тумане своего сознания.   
  
Его воспоминания медленно пробираясь обратно к нему... Ах да, он пришел сюда, чтобы умереть. Внезапно его пронзила ясность... Хината... Хината давил на его запястье, отчаянно пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Кагеяма хотел отреагировать, оттолкнуть мальчика. Он не должен быть здесь. Он не должен этого видеть, он не должен этого видеть. Как он мог прийти в ванную ночью один?   
  
Хината встретился с его затуманенным взглядом: его глаза были полны неописуемого страха, сопровождаемого слезами.   
  
— Кагеяма!.. Не закрывай глаза, оставайся со мной... Все будет хорошо, с тобой все будет в хорошо, — его голос хрипел, пытаясь успокоить, несмотря на собственную панику.   
  
Кагеяма не мог ответить. Он начал чувствовать, как в него проникает холод. Ему было холодно. Он попытался выразить это словами:   
  
— _Холодно_?.. почему мне холодно? — глаза Хинаты, казалось, расширились еще больше. Он придвинулся ближе к телу Кагеямы, все еще сжимая его запястье, и почти обнял его.   
— Теперь я здесь. Я буду держать тебя в тепле, пока Ноя не приведет дежурных и врачей, хорошо? Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту! Но ты должен бодрствовать вместе со мной! Ты должен это сделать! Обещай мне, что ты будешь, Кагеяма...   
  
У Кагеямы не хватило духу сказать, что он не чувствует тепла его объятий. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы голос Хинаты звучал так серьезно за все время их знакомства. Кагеяма попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не заснуть, радуясь тому, что ему посчасливилось еще раз увидеть лицо Хинаты, хотя и не в идеальных обстоятельствах. Он должен был еще раз сказать ему, как сожалеет о случившемся, как сильно любит и заботится о нем. Не было никакого смысла скрывать правду по таким глупым причинам, как смущение. Он собрал воедино всю свою оставшуюся энергию и произнес слова из глубин своего сердца:   
  
— _Хината_...   
  
Большие медово-карие глаза Хинаты метнулись к нему... его глаза были невероятно расширены.   
  
— Хината, пожалуйста, прости меня... мне так жаль... — он заставил себя продолжить: — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив... пожалуйста, будь счастлив ради меня, — он сделал паузу на один удар сердца. — Хината, я люблю тебя, — его последнее признание было произнесено без колебаний, и это выбило его из колеи. — А теперь я пойду спать, — успел пробормотать он, прежде чем темнота начала овладевать им. Потрясенное лицо Хинаты выражало слишком много эмоций, чтобы мозг Кагеямы мог справиться с ними. Его силы наконец-то иссякли; он был удивлен, что продержался так долго.   
  
Ему повезло — Хината был последним, что он видел.   
  
А затем он погрузился в глубокий сон... В бесконечную бездну черноты. Погружаясь в бессознательное состояние, он слышал, как его окликает голос Хинаты:   
  
— Кагеяма! Кагеяма... нет! НЕТ! Ты не можешь!.. Кагеяма, я тоже люблю тебя, слышишь? Кагеяма, проснись. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, проснись. Я тоже тебя люблю... — Кагеяма хотел утешить его, погладить по щеке, вытереть слезы, снова извиниться, но было уже слишком поздно, и он зашел слишком далеко. Отчаянный, умоляющий голос Хинаты затих в пустоте.   
  
_Тишина_. Кагеяма наконец вырыл себе могилу.


	17. Солнце и облако

Боль — это то, что он почувствовал прежде всего. Ему казалось, что в каждую его вену вонзаются ледяные иглы. Казалось, что он постепенно осознавал себя. Тяжесть окутывала каждый его вздох — тяжесть тела, возмущенного тем, что с ним плохо обращаются. Он позволил себе еще немного посидеть за темными занавесями своих век, наслаждаясь одиночеством перед тем, как снова увидеть мир.   
  
Глаза открылись, и ему пришлось быстро заморгать, пока он не приспособился к свету. Тело одеревенело и болело от недостатка движений и жесткости больничной койки. Он почувствовал знакомый зуд в запястьях — они были привязаны к кровати, ограничивая его способность к движению. Жесткие белые простыни и сильный запах антисептика ударили по нему сильными волнами дежавю. Он попытался медленно поднять голову с плоского места на кровати, но был поражен сильным приступом головокружения, которое заставило его голову снова опуститься, оставив его задыхающимся. Его жизнь действительно была бесконечной циклической трагедией. Он полагал, что всегда будет повторять одни и те же ошибки, пока не окажется заключенным в ослепительно белые стены больницы или вечную тьму гроба.   
  
Он почувствовал, как его ресницы увлажнились, а из голубых озер в глазах выступили слезы.   
  
Он снова потерпел неудачу.   
  
_Черт_. Почему он ничего не может сделать правильно?   
  
Кагеяма никогда не был нытиком: ему внушили достаточно знаний о том, как выжить в этом чертовом мире ядовитой мужественности.   
  
Однако в данный момент ему было наплевать. Слезы текли по его лицу, и впервые за очень долгое время он громко всхлипнул. Ни в комнате, ни во всем мире не хватало воздуха, чтобы успокоить его тяжелое дыхание. Слезы начали имитировать капельницу, нависшей над ним. Он позволил им стекать с его лица, без возможности остановить их. Он чувствовал себя таким жалким и уязвимым, не в силах скрыть или вытереть слезы скованными руками...   
  
Он позволил печали овладеть собой. Он позволил себе горевать. Он позволил себе почувствовать степень своих эмоциональных травм. Он позволил себе барахтаться и вариться в бульоне горя и жалости к себе, который приправлял бесконечной солью своих слез.   
  
Он плакал о себе, он плакал о своем печальном детстве, он плакал о маленьком мальчике, жаждущем одобрения своей старшей сестры, он плакал о дедушкином утешении, он плакал о годах причиненной себе боли. Он плакал до тех пор, пока не стал вздрагивать от эмоций, изо всех сил пытающихся проявиться. Он плакал до тех пор, пока его телу больше нечего было дать. Наконец он позволил усталости снова овладеть собой и погрузился в сон.  
  


* * *

  
Он почувствовал, как легкий ветерок коснулся его волос. Он ощущал, как ласковые лучи полуденного солнца пляшут по его телу и согревают лицо. На мгновение он почти убедил себя, что лежит в своей постели дома и просыпается с первыми лучами солнца, готовясь бежать на волейбольную тренировку. Но увы, когда он открыл глаза, то увидел рядом с собой лишь капельницу. С печальным смирением он нахмурился от уже знакомого капающего звука, который начал преследовать его даже во сне. Прежде чем он смог продолжить размышления о том, какая же жидкость бесконечно просачивалась в его вены, он услышал резкий вдох.   
  
— Кеге...яма? Ты не спишь? — голос звучал нерешительно и неуверенно. Ему не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы узнать, кому он принадлежит. Кагеяма почувствовал, как его тело задрожало, когда он начал вспоминать их последнюю встречу. Он отказывался поворачиваться и смотреть в эти карие, ожидающие его глаза.   
  
Он снова закрыл глаза. Он хотел закрыть все ставни своего сознания и зажечь неоновую вывеску, которая бы гласила: «Кагеяма закрыт навсегда», но было уже слишком поздно. Он почувствовал чье-то теплое присутствие, мягко прижавшееся к его плечу.   
  
— Кагеяма, ты не спишь? Ты в порядке? Может, позвать врача? Они сказали, что если ты проснешься, я должен постараться не дать тебе уснуть, — его голос был пронизан скрытой тревогой и страхом, которые Кагеяма надеялся никогда больше не услышать.   
  
Кагеяма нерешительно открыл глаза. Наконец он позволил себе встретиться взглядом с этими широко раскрытыми карими глазами, усеянными янтарными искорками. Ему казалось, что он снова видит Хинату в первый раз. Хината был освещен лучами заходящего солнца, его волосы казались более растрепанными, чем обычно, порождая дикие кудри, разбросанные во все стороны. Возможно, это чувство новизны и есть то, что происходит, когда ты думаешь, что никогда больше никого не увидишь. И все же Кагеяма снова смотрел на волосы Хинаты, блестевшие на солнце, и у него перехватило дыхание, как будто в первый раз.   
  
Солнечный свет внезапно осветил глаза Хинаты... Кагеяма подавил стон... глаза мальчика были тусклыми, лишенными мягкости и окруженными красными кругами вместе с припухшими веками. Ведь это он виноват, не так ли? Он заставил Хинату плакать так сильно, что его глаза были опухшими и пустыми...   
  
Глаза Хинаты оставались широко раскрытыми, внимательно следя за каждым движением Кагеямы. Он должен был как-то успокоить Хинату; он заслужил это. Однако Кагеяма не знал, способен ли он говорить. Его горло все еще пересохло и саднило от рыданий. Он изо всех сил пытался сформулировать очевидную ложь:   
  
— Я в порядке, — удалось прохрипеть ему. Голос лишь слегка дрогнул.   
  
Хината вздохнул с облегчением, слегка нахмурившись.   
  
— Бакаяма, я так рад, что ты проснулся, — его тон был необычайно тихим и сдержанным. Кагеяма продолжал глупо смотреть на него, зациклившись на его гнезде из волос. Хината бросил на него неуверенный взгляд. — Ты не обязан мне ничего говорить о том, что произошло. Но я хотел сказать, что не виню тебя за то, что случилось. Мне жаль, что я так оттолкнул тебя, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Жаль, что я не могу просто стереть все это... — Хината выглядел таким маленьким и грустным, вцепившись в край своей толстовки, когда говорил.   
  
Кагеяма не хотел ничего отвечать, но знал, что должен освободиться от этого чувства вины, что давило на него:   
  
— Хината, извини... я не хотел, чтобы ты был там. Я не хотел заставлять тебя страдать. Я был тем, кто причинил тебе боль так много раз, — его скрипучий голос пробивался сквозь извинения. Он отказывался встречаться взглядом с Хинатой, глядя вперед на голую стену. К его удивлению, Хината мгновенно отреагировал на его слова, схватив его за подбородок и заставив встретиться с его глазами, полными эмоций.   
— Стоп!.. Прекрати это сейчас же. Ты не должен сожалеть о том, что заставил меня грустить, потому что ты знаешь, что я больше не грущу!.. Я очень зол, — глаза Кагеямы расширились в замешательстве. Он нахмурился, уставившись на Хинату, который лишь крепче сжал его щеки.   
  
Лицо Хинаты отразило его хмурый взгляд, отказываясь отступать.   
  
— Я злюсь на тебя, я просто в бешенстве! Как ты мог? Как ты смеешь говорить, что любишь меня, а потом уходить? Как ты мог заставить меня подумать, что мы близки... что мы будем всегда поддержать друг друга... а потом оставить меня?.. — Хината мог говорить, что он зол, но его голос предательски выдавал его, когда сквозь него пробились слезы. Он впечатляюще сумел сохранить сердитую гримасу на лице, несмотря на слезы, струящиеся по его бледным щекам. У Кагеямы защемило сердце. Он хотел потянуться и вытереть слезы Хинаты, но его руки все еще были недееспособны. У Кагеямы не было ни слов, ни эмоций. Он не знал, что теперь чувствовать. Хината наконец отпустил его щеки, откинулся на спинку стула и сердито вытер слезы. Он снова заговорил, и в голосе его звучала усталая печаль: — Кагеяма... я думаю, что ты просто невероятен... Я думаю, что ты добрый, талантливый и глупый, и я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о своих чувствах. Я хочу быть с тобой, когда ты чувствуешь себя безнадежно, и работать над этим вместе, — сказал Хината, наконец подняв глаза и нежно погладив кончиками пальцев руку Кагеямы. — Пожалуйста, обещай мне... Обещай мне, что больше не сдашься, — Хината заставлял себя оставаться сильным, но Кагеяма мог сказать, что тот делает это для успокоения. Хината так нуждался в ложном обещании, чтобы сдержать свою тревогу... но Кагеяма не мог дать ему этого; он прекрасно понимал, что будет разочаровывать Хинату снова и снова. Он не хотел смотреть, как Хината раз за разом ломается из-за недостатков и глупости Кагеямы.   
  
Он никогда не сможет избавиться от образа Хинаты, раскачивающегося взад-вперед в углу. Отказывающегося от его прикосновений. Или от образа испуганных глаз Хинаты, умоляющего Кагеяму не спать. Кагеяма должен был избавиться от него — это было единственным решением. Присутствие Хинаты — это слишком. Слишком многое поставлено на кон. Он не сможет умереть с образом Хинаты, умоляющего его оставаться в сознании. Если Кагеяма не может убить себя, он должен убить все свои эмоции для Хинаты. Он не хотел, чтобы они оба страдали еще больше.   
  
Ему нужно было, чтобы Хината ушел. Если Кагеяма так и не сможет умереть, ему нужно было присутствие Хинаты, чтобы разозлить его, заставить ненавидеть его. Это единственный способ. Он не мог позволить себе поверить словам Хинаты. Даже если Хината и верил в их правдивость, — они были эфемерны, как и все остальное. И Хината тоже очень скоро это поймет.   
  
Он закрыл глаза и заставил свой гнев выплеснуться наружу. Он ненавидел то, как легко было позволить своему гневу проскользнуть.   
  
Он цеплялся за мысли. Солнечная сущность Хинаты была продуктом счастливого, полноценного детства и поддерживающей семьи. Хината хотел, чтобы он никогда не сдавался и верил, что другие будут заботиться о нем. Он был избалован любовью всю свою жизнь. Хината никогда не поймет, каково это — никогда не знать доброты и доверия.   
  
Кагеяма позволил ревности поднять свою уродливую голову внутри себя, опираясь на свои прежние слезы жалости и ненависти к себе. Должно быть, он действительно ужасный человек, если позволяет себе ревновать к Хинате. Действительно. Кагеяма знает о том, какой он человек и должен закончить это, пока мог.   
  
Он позволил себе представить, каким человеком мог бы быть. Он позволил себе поразмыслить: а что, если бы у него получилось? Если бы ему была предписана какая-то другая сущность в следующей жизни или более благосклонная судьба? Возможно, он был ужасен в прошлой жизни, и эта жизнь была его наказанием? И Кагеяма, конечно, не накопил никакой положительной кармы, чтобы получить более лучшую жизнь в следующий раз...   
  
Хината ткнул в него пальцем, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Кагеяма грубо оттолкнул его руку, сделав то небольшое движение, на которое было способно его плечо, и неловко отвернулся.   
  
— Я ничего не могу тебе обещать. Ты не поймешь. Тебе просто нужно оставить меня в покое, — хрипло возразил он, заставляя себя оставаться как можно спокойнее, чтобы унять дрожь. Хината, все еще переполненный прежним гневом, фыркнул в ответ:   
— Испытай меня, Бакаяма, ты удивишься. Я знаю, что мы не похожи, но это не значит, что я не боролся или что я не могу сопереживать.   
  
Это было прекрасным топливом для гнева, и он позволил себе воспламениться. Он поймал себя на том, что агрессивно поворачивается к Хинате, борясь с непреодолимым желанием схватить того за воротник.   
  
— _Нет_! Твое детство было сплошным солнцем и радугами. Ты не поймешь этого ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Так что перестань притворяться, что все остальные могут быть такими же совершенными и счастливыми, как и ты. Я не такой. Я не хороший человек. Я не могу быть счастлив, я никогда не был счастлив! И никогда не смогу. Ты не можешь ожидать от меня такого пустого обещания...   
  
Гнев в его голосе начал угасать. Он знал, что долго не продержится, если рядом с ним будет сидеть Хината, похожий на брошенную хозяином оборванную куклу.   
  
— Хината, ты как солнечный свет. И даже когда ты на дне, ты все еще сияешь так ярко... — даже в самые мрачные минуты Хината напоминал затмевающее солнце, ярко сияющее из-за тени луны. — А я как облачный день, как бурная ночь, которую никто не хочет видеть, потому что я держу тебя — солнце — подальше от них. Все, чего я хочу, — это чтобы ты остался, даже если я всех уничтожу, потому что я такой эгоист... Я хочу быть рядом с тобой... даже когда я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого, даже если ты не заслуживаешь наказания в виде моей компании, — Кагеяма сдерживал слезы, которые грозили вырваться наружу. — Ты не понимаешь, потому что все тебя любят... потому что я люблю тебя. Но я всегда разрушаю то, что люблю. Меня нельзя любить. Я так долго купался в твоем свете, что это почти заставило меня думать, что я заслуживаю этого. Это почти заставило меня почувствовать, что у меня может быть счастливая жизнь... что я могу быть как ты, жить как ты, быть рядом с тобой. Но правда в том, что я не могу. Я никогда не смогу быть таким счастливым, таким любящим, таким терпеливым или совершенным, как ты... — его голос звучал так горько и надломленно... Он выплюнул слова, не в силах достаточно быстро их произнести: — Я так невероятно эгоистичен. Потому что хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, даже если я причинил тебе боль и спровоцировал тебя. Я так сильно хочу твоего солнечного света, что с тех пор, как я попробовал его на вкус, — я стал зависимым. Я хочу тебя, но я не могу получить тебя. И поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты оставил меня позади, как и всех остальных. Если я уйду, ты всегда сможешь продолжить ярко сиять и бороться с каждым облаком, которое угрожает тебе.   
  
Хината смотрел на него с шоком, написанным на его лице. Его глаза становились все шире с каждой секундой, принимая выражение печали, которая быстро превратилась в гнев:   
  
— Ты не можешь жить или умереть за других! Это так не работает. Я знаю, что тебе больно. Твои страдания могут казаться непреодолимыми прямо сейчас, и я не могу обещать, что они исчезнут, но я могу обещать быть рядом, когда ты снова попытаешься... и когда ты потерпишь неудачу... — его слова звучали так сдержанно, однако было стойкое ощущение, что это лишь затишье перед бурей. — Но вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты сделать то же самое для меня? Как ты можешь быть рядом со мной, если все время думаешь, что я совершенен? Ты думаешь, что я просто встаю каждый день, и я мгновенно счастлив? И вот так всю мою жизнь?   
  
Его глаза вспыхнули болью, и желудок Кагеямы скрутило от предвкушения того, что ему еще предстояло услышать. Хината поперхнулся своими словами, но отказался отступить от вызывающего взгляда Кагеямы:   
  
— Еще до того, как меня... изнасиловали... я был отягощен бременем необходимости быть идеальным: быть идеальным старшим братом, быть идеальным сыном, быть идеальным товарищем по команде, — Хината встал так резко, что его пластиковый стул с грохотом упал на пол, напугав Кагеяму. Его кулаки были сжаты так сильно, что Кагеяма не удивился бы, если бы тот пожелал вколотить в него хоть немного здравого смысла. — Кагеяма, это ТЫ ничего не понимаешь! Ты не поймешь, каково это — быть мной. Шансы никогда не были против тебя. И я не держу на тебя зла, на самом деле я счастлив, что тебе не пришлось столкнуться с тем, с чем пришлось мне. Мне пришлось работать в три раза больше, чем всем остальным, чтобы получить хотя бы частичку признания. Я не мог позволить себе роскошь — показывать другим, как мне грустно и больно. Мне не разрешалось показывать ничего, кроме совершенства. Я боролся и никогда не отказывался от жизни... Даже когда я действительно этого хотел. Потому что я чувствовал, что именно этого все от меня и ждали, и я скорее умру, чем позволю им оказаться правыми!   
  
Хината тяжело дышал, глядя Кагеяму, и его налитые кровью глаза лишь подчеркивали выражение безумного гнева.   
  
— Когда мне было больно, грустно или я был измучен, мне не разрешалось показывать этого. Все зависели от меня; я был их поддержкой, счастьем и солнечным светом. Но они не знали, что я сжигаю себя, чтобы делать их счастливыми. Я светился так ярко, что никто не мог остановиться и посмотреть на меня... видеть, как я чахну прямо у них на глазах... ради них. Все думали, что мое место на небесах, но там так одиноко, — его голос сжимался с каждым вздохом; недостаток сна и подавляющие эмоции последних двух дней, наконец, догнали его. — Все смотрят на меня с благоговением, восхищаются мной, но никогда не спрашивают, хочу ли я этого. Они никогда не предлагают мне руку, чтобы успокоить мое пламя. Никто никогда не говорил мне, что это нормально — отдыхать, делать перерыв, не светиться так ярко. Никто не помнит, что Солнце — это горящая звезда, что однажды оно взорвется от истощения, сжигая все остальное вместе с собой, взрывая весь мир, который зависит от него. Они думают, что его лучи будут сиять вечно, — Хината обвиняюще указывал на Кагеяму, его рука дрожала. — Однажды, когда Солнце и звёзды погаснут, не останется ничего, кроме _тьмы_. Но люди все еще верят, что я всегда буду рядом, чтобы защитить их от всего, как будто я какой-то Бог. Но знаешь что Кагеяма? Если ты действительно любишь меня, — не оставляй меня одного на пьедестале в небе. Позволь мне быть тем, кем я являюсь — человеком... Ущербным, обиженным, сломленным человеком, — его голос дрожал, когда он говорил. Он прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Я хочу почувствовать себя полноценным человеком. Позволь мне быть несовершенным, позволь мне быть ущербным, позволь мне быть мрачным, угрюмым и задумчивым, позволь мне иметь плохие дни. Уверь меня, что мои так называемые несовершенства тоже являются отражением того, насколько я идеален. Дай мне поверить, что меня можно любить в любой форме. Напомни мне, что ты все равно останешься со мной, даже если я не маяк надежды и света. Даже когда я сломлен, покрыт синяками и блевотиной на полу ванной — скажи, что любишь меня.   
  
Последние слова Хинаты эхом разнеслись по помещению. Вся комната была освещена интенсивностью страхов и эмоций Хинаты. В последний раз Хината судорожно вздохнул и выбежал из комнаты, оставив Кагеяму, преисполненного сожалением о глупости очередного провалившегося плана. 


	18. Эгоизм

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Booty Juice — укол лекарства, который делают больным в психбольнице, когда они становятся буйными, обычно это укол халдола или меллерила. Укол дается в ягодицы.  
> Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ КАК ЭТО ПРАВИЛЬНО ПЕРЕВЕСТИ, ИЗВИНИТЕ РАДИ БОГА.

Голос доктора гудел о том эффекте, который его очередная попытка произвела на его руку:   
  
— У выживших пациентов воздействие на глубокие структуры, такие как артерии, нервы и сухожилия, может резко ухудшить функцию кисти. Однако мы не считаем, что твои раны задевают какие-либо серьезные нервы, поэтому, если ты позволишь швам сделать свою работу, я ожидаю, что ты полностью выздоровеешь.   
  
Кагеяма действительно чувствовал некоторое облегчение от того, что не испортил руку окончательно, но когда доктор прописал ему какие-то лекарства, его мысли вернулись к мыслям о Хинате. Это все, чем он занимался последние два дня, с тех пор как заплаканный Хината вылетел из его комнаты.   
  
Он все еще глупо надеялся. Каждый раз, когда кто-то открывал дверь, его глаза сразу же искали медово-коричневый цвет, смешанный со вспышкой оранжевого, но вместо этого его ждало постоянное разочарование. Он фыркал от досады, тоскуя по присутствию Хинаты и не зная, как добраться до мальчика. Он хотел знать, как дела у Хинаты. Его больное сердце снова и снова прокручивало в голове образ его заплаканного лица, широко раскрытых красных глаз, дрожащего рта, пытавшегося взять себя в руки, и дрожащего голоса. Кагеяма держался за образ лица мальчика, как будто если он заставит себя пережить его снова — Хинате больше не придется страдать.   
  
Увы, ему пришлось смириться с отсутствием подвижности: какое-то время он никуда не собирался уходить.   
  
Его собственный эгоизм ранит его больше всего на свете. Как ни странно, ненавидеть себя — это очень эгоцентрично. Он не способен смотреть дальше своих собственных страданий и несчастий. Он застрял, превращая все, что касается его самого и его взаимодействия с другими, в причины ненавидеть себя. Невероятно эгоистичный способ смотреть на мир. Ирония этого самосознания заключалась в том, что оно не служило ни для какой цели, а лишь подталкивало его к самоисполняющемуся пророчеству. Понимая, насколько он эгоистичен, он просто утверждал, что он кусок дерьма и ужасный человек, поэтому логическим выводом было то, что он должен ненавидеть себя.   
  
Он полагал, что мог бы стать лучше, мог бы измениться. Так что, возможно, он может не ненавидеть себя так сильно?.. Время от времени у него возникало желание стать лучше, и в более радостные дни ему приходила в голову мысль, что, возможно, он действительно способен перестать ненавидеть себя. Но подобно зуду, исходящему от его ран, завернутых в слои марли, его желание измениться оставалось незатронутым — вне досягаемости его скованных рук. Зуд, оставленный нетронутым, превращался в мучительно глубоко сидящее и гноящееся сожаление.   
  


* * *

  
К большому удивлению Кагеямы, спустя два дня после визита Хинаты его пришли навестить Танака, Ноя, Асахи и Ямагучи. Они были такими же, как и всегда, а буйное присутствие Нои притупляло скрытое напряжение невысказанных слов, густо висевших в комнате.   
  
— Так тебе уже вводили жопный сок*? — спросил Ноя, наклонившись вперед и вопросительно подняв одну бровь, а на его озорном лице появилась широкая лукавая улыбка. Кагеяма побледнел, не понимая, на что, черт возьми, намекает Ноя. Громкий смех Танаки прервал его размышления:   
— Кагеяма, твое лицо... — он весело хлопнул себя по колену, опершись локтем о ноги, чтобы не упасть. Ямагучи сочувственно посмотрел на него и с легкой улыбкой объяснил:   
— Это укол, который делают, когда пытаются успокоить. Иногда они должны вводить его в... ягодицы... Люди называют это соком попы, — неловко объяснил Ямагучи, потирая затылок, и его лицо слегка порозовело.   
— Нет, не вводили, — угрюмо ответил Кагеяма, хмуро глядя на свои колени. Его челка отросла за время пребывания в больнице, и он обнаружил, что она постоянно падает ему на глаза.   
— Ну, а этому плохому мальчику да! — сказал Ноя, к большому презрению Танаки, хлопая его по спине.   
— Братан... зачем ты всем это рассказал?..   
  
Пока они препирались, Ямагучи попытался завязать светскую беседу:   
  
— Остальные тоже хотели прийти, но есть ограничения на то, когда мы можем приходить и сколько людей одновременно. Так что я уверен, что они скоро вернутся. Они все очень волновались и хотели знать, как у тебя дела, — на его лице застыло выражение тревоги и серьезности, что свидетельствовало о неподдельности его беспокойства. Его веснушчатое лицо, казалось, не выражало презрения к Кагеяме, вместо этого он пытался поддерживать зрительный контакт, нервно вертя пальцами в ожидании ответа.   
  
Кагеяма обнаружил, что каждый, кто входил в комнату, спрашивал его, как он себя чувствует. Он был не в состоянии сформулировать ответ, даже фальшивый. Вряд ли кто-то поверит ему, если он скажет, что у него все отлично. Он и сам толком не понимал, как он себя чувствует: его эмоции все еще были скрыты под тяжестью измученного тела.   
  
Ямагучи откашлялся и беспокойно потер затылок, отчего его вихор волос подпрыгнул вверх-вниз. Казалось, он колебался, стоит ли ему говорить, поэтому Кагеяма дал ему время собраться с духом.   
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что Хината отказывался есть или участвовать в каких-либо мероприятиях, пока ему не разрешили навестить тебя?.. — Ямагучи украдкой взглянул на лицо Кагеямы, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Кагеяма почувствовал, как его лицо вспыхнуло, когда ему пришло в голову, что все, похоже, знают о его отношениях с Хинатой. Но чувство вины перевесило смущение, и он почувствовал, как стыд впивается в него своими когтями. Он опустил взгляд на свое забинтованное запястье, не в силах встретиться с нежными взглядами Ямагучи и Асахи. Он прочистил горло, наконец выдавив из себя слова:   
— Как... как дела у Хинаты?   
  
Ямагучи и Асахи провели молчаливый разговор глазами, прежде чем Асахи заговорил. Его голос был мягким, как всегда:   
  
— У Хинаты дела идут неважно. Он плохо спал и ел, — он поспешил продолжить фразу, увидев страдальческое выражение, промелькнувшее на обычно нейтральном лице Кагеямы: — но это не твоя вина. Ты же знаешь, что со всеми много чего происходит, так что, пожалуйста, не вини себя.   
  
Кагеяма обнаружил, что закрывает глаза, чтобы сфокусировать дыхание и сосредоточиться. Асахи заметил это, и это лишь удвоило его страдания: Асахи, казалось, был на грани слез, его панический голос говорил Ямагучи, что он сделал только хуже и что он не должен был ничего говорить. Глаза Кагеямы оставались закрытыми, пока он пытался отгородиться от них, не в силах придумать ответ теперь, когда он знал о состоянии Хинаты. К счастью, Ямагучи взял инициативу в свои руки и подошел сказать успокаивающие слова Асахи, нежно поглаживая его спину и успокаивая.   
  
В этот момент дежурная медсестра вошла в комнату для своей обычной проверки и бросила один взгляд на заплаканного Асахи, препирающегося Танаку и Ною, чья ссора переросла в игру-борьбу друг с другом, и расстроенное лицо Кагеямы, и прогнала всех посетителей из комнаты с суровым предупреждением и напоминанием, что они находятся в больнице.   
  
Мальчики извиняющимся тоном попрощались с Кагеямой, заверив его, что скоро вернутся. Ноя и Танака побежали по коридору, а Асахи тихо последовал за ними под бдительным взглядом медсестры. Однако Ямагучи задержался еще на мгновение, беспокойно покачиваясь взад-вперед на носках, прежде чем вперить в Кагеяму мягкий взгляд:   
  
— Никто не обвиняет тебя в том, что ты имеешь отношения с Хинатой... Мы все видим, как сильно он заботится о тебе, поэтому тебе нужно дать ему некоторое время, и я уверен, что он попытается связаться с тобой даже после того, как уедет через три дня, — сказал он, неловко похлопав Кагеяму по плечу. Его лицо вдруг просияло: — О, чуть не забыл! — он порылся в кармане кофты, вытащил немного помятую карточку и застенчиво протянул ее Кагеяме: — Это от всех в отделении. Те, кто не смог прийти, написали тебе всякую ерунду, — с последним оценивающим взглядом Ямагучи направился к двери, не оборачиваясь в последний раз. — Скоро увидимся, Кагеяма!   
  
У Кагеямы не было времени проанализировать карточку, которую ему сунули на колени — он все еще был поглощен осознанием того, что Хината скоро уедет.   
  
Его желудок наполнился ужасом: он должен увидеть его прежде, чем он уедет. Сердце сжималось от страха. Если Хината уедет из больницы, есть шанс, что он никогда больше его не увидит.   
  
Все улыбки Хинаты в его сторону, все нежные прикосновения, все странные пытливые взгляды его широко раскрытых глаз, его ворчливый голос, призывающий Кагеяму продолжать делиться, все озорные вызовы и драматические истории...   
  
Он _не хотел_ терять Хинату. Нет... он _не мог_ потерять Хинату. Он _не позволит_ себе потерять Хинату.   
  
Может, он и облажался и ненавидит себя как идиот, но в кои-то веки он был полон такой решимости, какой не испытывал за последние семнадцать лет своей жизни вместе взятые.   
  
Он не позволит Хинате уйти, когда ему грустно и одиноко, он не позволит ему уйти, не попрощавшись. Он знал, что ведет себя эгоистично, учитывая, как охотно он оставил Хинату с прощальной запиской, ну... что ж, он уже заключил, что был эгоистичным куском дерьма. И поскольку он признал это, он может действовать по своему самому эгоистичному желанию.   
  
Прямо сейчас ему ничего так не хотелось, как прижать Хинату к себе и позволить своим губам выразить все слова и эмоции, которые его разум, казалось, пытался выразить словами. Он хотел должным образом извиниться за то, что сказал. Хотел дать понять, что был так одержим, что он не смог увидеть Хинату таким, какой он есть на самом деле, и что он снова был эгоистом, прося Хинату простить его.   
  
Он хотел сказать Хинате, что именно чувствует к нему. Ему хотелось сказать, что будет рядом с ним в минуты слабости, что будет провожать его в ванную каждую ночь, избавляя от ночных кошмаров. Он все еще понимал, что недостоин быть рядом с ним, но все равно хотел этого.   
  
Он знал, что Хинате, возможно, будет лучше без него, его перепадов настроения и печали, знал, что ничего не может обещать Хинате... Он не мог обещать ему быть счастливым, или даже что он не попытается убить себя снова, но Хината сказал, что он не хочет, чтобы его оставили снова, и теперь Кагеяма наконец понял это чувство: он не хотел, чтобы Хината оставил его. Он хотел играть с Хинатой в волейбол, держать его за руку, осыпать поцелуями каждый дюйм его лица... Господи, как же ему хотелось поиграть с ним в волейбол!   
  
_Он был так чертовски влюблен_.   
  
Как он мог испытывать все эти чувства к Хинате? Как мог мальчик ростом метр шестьдесят быть единственной вещью, которая заставляла его сердце действовать? Он не знал. Но ему было страшно, и он понимал, что его страхи были рациональны. Он был напуган столькими вещами, что они переполняли его до глубины души:   
  
Он боялся быть отвергнутым, презираемым, брошенным, оставленным позади, он боялся, что его испорченный мозг, психическое заболевание и личность будут слишком велики для Хинаты. Его руки дрожали от всех ужасных мыслей, пробегающих по нервам, но он заставил себя противостоять им. Признать, что все они были возможностями, что он или Хината могли бы вернуться, что он мог бы чувствовать себя маленьким и пустым снова, даже с Хинатой рядом с ним. Что Хината может изолировать себя и отвергнуть Кагеяму, но Хинате позволено быть беспорядком. Они оба могут быть печальным беспорядком вместе.   
  
Пока эти мысли сотрясали его тело, Кагеяма осторожно приподнялся и позвал медсестру.   
  
Он напомнил себе, что Хината все еще борется. Что он, вероятно, будет иногда ошибаться и раздражать Хинату, и что ему придется жить с самим собой, если он это сделает.   
  
Ему придется жить с самим собой. Он будет жить с самим собой... сможет ли он? Он не знал, сможет ли... Но, возможно, он хотел попробовать.   
  
Он _должен_ найти Хинату.


	19. А что, если?..

Cердце болезненно колотилось в груди. Он не был уверен, было ли это из-за общей тревоги или возможности увидеть Хинату, или вообще из-за того, что он был заперт в своей комнате. Он уговорил медсестру попросить доктора Сугавару проверить его состояние, подготовив длинный спор о том, почему он имеет право видеть именно доктора Сугавару. Он уверенно заявил, что у него есть личные дела, которые он может обсуждать только со своим врачом.   
  
Очевидно, ему можно было и не заморачиваться, поскольку медсестра лишь закатила глаза и с раздраженным вздохом вызвала доктора по пейджеру, бросив, что ему повезло, что доктор Сугавара сегодня дежурит. Она сказала, что сегодня он будет проходить мимо, когда позже будет делать обход пациентов на этом этаже. Она не дала ему никаких временных рамок, оставив его вариться в собственных волнениях, предварительно убедившись, что он проглотил свои лекарства.   
  
Он был в состоянии нервного беспокойства, подпрыгивая от каждого звука монитора или скрипа ботинок медсестры.   
  
Он должен был приготовиться к пытливому взгляду доктора Сугавары и настойчивым вопросам. Он должен был подумать о дополнительном внимании, которому его подвергнут, учитывая, что он сам попросил о встрече. Доктор Сугавара наверняка не позволит ему избежать светской беседы, особенно если Кагеяма собирается попросить его увидеть Хинату.   
  
У доктора всегда был способ заставить Кагеяму почувствовать, что он беззащитен. Как будто вся его неуверенность и борьба были написаны в его глазах. Достаточно было одного пронзительного взгляда доктора Сугавары, чтобы разрушить его внешнюю оболочку. Кагеяма всегда чувствовал себя уязвимым сырым проводом, гудящим от беспокойства и ожидающим, чтобы ударить. Но на этот раз он не мог позволить себе ударить. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове свой план действий, пока окончательно не запутался в своих мыслях.   
  
Он начнет с того, что расскажет о своей попытке, проявит некоторую эмоциональную уязвимость и закончит на благодарной ноте, что он жив еще один день. Он пожертвует чувством собственного достоинства и/или презрением, чтобы переманить доктора Сугавару на свою сторону. Если ему удастся каким-то образом убедить доктора Сугавару позволить ему вернуться в отделение, чтобы повидать Хинату, то он согласен извергнуть всю эту чушь из своего рта.   
  
Он позволил себе сделать глубокий вдох и отодвинуть свои эмоции на передний план разума. Он позволил себе погрузиться в тревогу, панику, печаль и боль. Боль, которая всегда была рядом — молчаливый спутник, с которым он чувствовал себя так комфортно, что часто забывал о его присутствии.   
  
Он попытался расслабить затекшие плечи, делая глубокие вдохи, которые заставляли его тело ныть от боли различных ран. Он заставил себя стереть с лица глубоко врезавшуюся в него хмурую гримасу, но тут же по привычке выругался.   
  
У него не было большого репертуара выражений лица: он провел бóльшую часть своей жизни, корча лицо в зловещие и неприветливо-хмурые выражения. Ему всегда говорили, что он был невыразительным, холодным и нелюбящим ребенком. Теперь, когда он даже не был уверен, умеют ли его мышцы улыбаться, было уже слишком поздно. Не помогало и то, что все говорили о том, что его улыбка была ужасающе кошмарной.   
  
Но это была ложь. Был один человек, который оценил его улыбку. Кагеяма был поражен воспоминанием о недавнем нежном дне:   
  
_Хината стоял у окна, крепко сжимая в руках волейбольный мяч, и вдруг ахнул:_  
  
 _— ТЫ УЛЫБНУЛСЯ! — его глаза были полны такого благоговения, что можно было подумать, будто он только что увидел маленького гиганта. Кагеяма стоял в тени радости Хинаты, невероятно смущенный, но не в силах отвести взгляд от восхищения в глазах мальчика. Он усмехнулся и отмахнулся от последовавшей похвалы: — Тебе следует делать это почаще, у тебя хорошая улыбка!_  
  
 _Хината говорил совершенно искренне, но Кагеяма был слишком самоуничижителен, чтобы позволить себе поверить этому. Он уже перестал улыбаться, сменив улыбку хмурым взглядом, что позволило ему скрыть болезненное подергивание губ, которое заставляло его улыбаться Хинате снова и снова._  
  
Рука Кагеямы потянулась к лицу, и, к своему удивлению, он заметил, что по его бледным щекам непрерывно катятся слезы. Он был удивлен тем, как легко они подступили к нему. Казалось, они только и ждали, когда он ослабит хватку и расслабит свое тело. От неожиданности слезы превратились в судорожные всхлипывания, смешанные с физической болью. Почему все, что связано с жизнью, так сложно? Он пытался вызвать в себе эмоции для доктора Сугавары, но, похоже, перестарался.   
  
Он позволил себе насладиться прохладой, которую приносили к его разгоряченному лицу соленые слезы. Ему было трудно плакать бóльшую часть своей жизни. Его эмоции были собственным подавляющим раздвоением, что цеплялось за него и либо требовало, чтобы он чувствовал, либо несла пустоту туда, где когда-то были эмоции. Или он чувствовал все это сразу, или не чувствовал вовсе.   
  
Дети его возраста всегда видели его холодным, надменным и отстраненным, способным выражать только гнев и ярость. По правде говоря, он был настолько ошеломлен, что даже не замечал отсутствия собственной реакции на все вокруг. Он знал, что его депрессия была ползучей простудой, которая с возрастом лишь росла и онемела со временем. Она пожирала его до тех пор, пока сердце не защипало от обморожения, а слезы не застыли под бесстрастными веками.   
  
Он не мог плакать, когда это было действительно необходимо: когда его выгнали из волейбольного клуба, когда родители кричали на него, когда умер его дед... когда он знал, что умирает изнутри, и даже тогда, когда каждый дюйм его тела был осведомлен о том, как он облажался. Он и все вокруг него. Единственное, что могло пробудить его, — это огонь ярости, который пронизывал все остальное.   
  
Он был удивлен, как легко и как часто он плакал с тех пор, как попал в больницу. Возможно, комбинация антидепрессантов и успокоительных, которые он принимал, делала его более эмоциональным, позволяя всему выйти из-под контроля. Другая вероятность этого пришла ему в голову, когда он подумал о том, как часто он ловил себя на том, что наблюдает за Хинатой, когда тот громко выражал свои эмоции. Гул яркого и звонкого смеха Хинаты и эхо его задыхающихся горестных рыданий. Возможно, Хината был ответственным за его эмоциональное пробуждение. Он позволил себе поверить, что часть Хинаты передалась ему.   
  
Он покачал головой над своим идиотизмом; он должен был взять себя в руки. Доктор Сугавара мог появиться в любой момент.  
  


* * *

  
Прошел еще час, прежде чем появился доктор Сугавара. Кагеяма сразу же заметил, что тот выглядит измученным: под глазами у него нависли тяжелые мешки, волосы выглядели более тусклыми, чем обычно, и даже его привычно выглаженный и ухоженный белый халат стал несколько помят.   
  
Но доктор Сугавара по-прежнему встречал Кагеяму с улыбкой, от которой у того лишь скрутило живот от растущего чувства вины. Он напомнил себе расслабиться. Ему нужно было свести к минимуму свои манеры, чтобы выглядеть более управляемым и менее опасным.   
  
— Как дела, Кагеяма? Все в порядке? Мне сказали, что ты просил увидеть меня лично, «потому что тебе будет удобнее с врачом, который уже знает тебя»? Боюсь, мне пора заканчивать обход, но у меня есть еще десять минут, — сказал он, недобро глядя на часы, стоя у изножья кровати Кагеямы.   
  
Горло Кагеямы предало его, когда он судорожно глотнул воздух в попытке заговорить. Он неловко закашлялся, чтобы скрыть свою несостоятельность, и доктор Сугавара осторожно поднес ему стакан воды, вызвав сильное чувство дежа-вю первой встречи. Кагеяма позволил себе не торопиться, потягивая воду и выигрывая столь необходимое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.   
  
Он глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя говорить твердым голосом:   
  
— Доктор Сугавара, я хотел извиниться, — доктор посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым удивлением, прежде чем быстро спрятать свое лицо в воплощение профессионализма. Кагеяма нервно сглотнул и продолжил: — Я наговорил вам кучу грубых и бесчувственных вещей, огрызался на вас, когда вы пытались помочь. Я хочу искренне извиниться за то, что заставил вас и всех в этом подразделении так много пережить, — закончил он, низко опустив голову.   
  
Доктор Сугавара, казалось, был полностью застигнут врасплох: он стоял, разинув рот и глядя на склоненную голову Кагеямы. Однако он резко вышел из своих мыслей, чтобы ответить. Его голос был мягким, если не слегка насмешливым:   
  
— Я ценю твои извинения, Кагеяма. Я понимаю, что ты был в трудном положении, и я рад, что ты обрел то осознание, чтобы понять, как ты влияешь на людей, которые заботятся о тебе.   
  
Кагеяма торжественно кивнул, не осмеливаясь поднять глаза:   
  
— У меня было много времени, чтобы подумать, пока я выздоравливал, и я понял, как много я узнал о себе от других, — он съежился от того, как слащаво это прозвучало. Не переусердствовал ли он? Неужели доктор Сугавара действительно видит его насквозь?   
  
Доктор Сугавара вздохнул в ответ, заставив Кагеяму напрячься от предвкушения, но тут же с облегчением расслабиться, когда доктор Сугавара присел рядом на краешек его кровати.   
  
— Я рад это слышать. Кагеяма, тебя не пустят обратно в наше отделение, когда ты достаточно окрепнешь физически, но я надеюсь, что ты запомнишь время, проведенное здесь. И знай, что мы были рады тебе. Я думаю, ты не понимаешь, как много другие узнали от тебя и как ты помог окружающим.   
  
Глаза Кагеямы расширились, и он невольно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть, не издевается ли над ним доктор Сугавара, учитывая то дерьмо, которое он натворил, и ту ужасную сцену, которой он подверг остальных. Доктор Сугавара встретил его пристальный взгляд:   
  
— Я знаю, что ты сейчас сомневаешься в себе. Но позволь мне сказать как человек, который читает все отчеты: я вижу, какое влияние вы все оказываете друг на друга. Между нами говоря, я думаю, что ты оказал очень положительное влияние на Цукишиму, что довольно удивительно, я понимаю, — сказал он со смешком, заметив выражение чистого шока на лице Кагеямы. — Он специально пришел поговорить со мной о тебе. Пока он делал вид, что твоя попытка не повлияла на него, одно я могу сказать точно — он очень беспокоится о тебе и чувствовал свою вину из-за выбора языка и агрессии по отношению к тебе.   
  
Взгляд доктора Сугавары не дрогнул, когда глаза Кагеямы моргнули от жала воспоминаний о тех жестоких словах, что послали его по спирали дальше в его суицидальные мысли.   
  
— В том... в том, что он сказал, не было его вины... Я это заслужил. Я уже... я уже думал об этом... Вы не могли бы передать ему? — голос Кагеямы был тихим и недовольным, но совершенно искренним.   
— Не волнуйся, мы много говорили с ним об этом, он знает, что это не его вина. Тем не менее, я думаю, что ты действительно заставил его отступить и глубоко задуматься о том, как его слова влияют на других. Мне жаль, что ему пришлось страдать из-за чувства вины за потенциально фатальную ситуацию, но это был необходимый тревожный сигнал для него. Это помогает ему пробиться через некоторую часть его апатии и безразличия к миру.   
  
Кагеяма был совершенно ошеломлен направлением разговора, но решил, что сможет использовать его в своих интересах.   
  
— Э-э... раз уж вы считаете, что я оказал какое-то положительное влияние на группу, как вы думаете, я мог бы навестить их? Просто... просто чтобы попрощаться со всеми. Я мог бы даже поговорить с Цукишимой, это могло бы облегчить его вину… — он ненавидел себя за то, что его голос звучал не так уверенно, как он надеялся. Он не мог полностью встретиться глазами с доктором Сугаварой, слегка наклонив голову.   
  
Немного помолчав, он наконец поднял глаза и встретился с изучающим взглядом доктора Сугавары, мгновенно осознав, что ему не удастся увидеть Хинату. Кагеяма моргнул, и когда он открыл глаза снова, — взгляд доктора Сугавары был полон печального понимания. Конечно, он знал, чего на самом деле добивается Кагеяма, и думал, что он не готов. Или, возможно, вообще не заслуживает этого...   
  
— Кагеяма, к сожалению, я не могу позволить тебе вернуться в отделение. Тем, кто хотел посетить тебя, было дано разрешение от медсестры в начале этой недели, — доктору Сугаваре не нужно было объяснять это. У Хинаты была возможность навестить его, но он предпочел этого не делать... Кагеяма почувствовал, что сдувается. Его плечи опустились, а чувство парализующего страха поднялось в груди.   
  
_Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт_... Ну почему он ничего не может сделать правильно?   
  
Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть и поймать жалостливый взгляд доктора Сугавары. Он проглотил подступившие к горлу слезы и утвердительно кивнул, желая, чтобы доктор Сугавара поскорее ушел, чтобы он смог переварить еще одну неудачу. Доктор Сугавара встал, видимо, поняв, что Кагеяма хочет побыть один:   
  
— Оставлю тебя наедине с мыслями. Я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям, но вот что я тебе скажу: я зайду еще раз до твоей выписки на следующей неделе. Кагеяма, я верю в тебя, — с последней грустной улыбкой он вышел из комнаты и быстро зашагал по коридору к следующему пациенту.  
  


* * *

  
Кагеяма был истощен, и не только физически, но и эмоционально и умственно. Он чувствовал себя так, словно прожил много жизней, миллионы и миллионы лет, и теперь был истощен попытками, надеждами и самой жизнью...  
  
Было гораздо легче поддаться отчаянию, голосу, который вселял бесконечные сомнения в его разум и душу.   
  
Кагеяма всегда был из тех, кто зацикливается на «Что, если». Что, если бы он не набросился на Хинату? Что, если он вообще никогда не откроет ему душу? Что, если бы Хината попал в другую больницу? Что, если бы Кагеяма действительно умер?   
  
Его преследовали все бесконечные и упущенные возможности, которыми он не смог воспользоваться. Он всегда считал, что именно чувство вины сделало его таким гениальным сеттером. Его способность точно определять, куда пойдут его сеты, была результатом многочасового сверханализа каждой ошибки, которую он совершал после каждой игры. Чувство вины и страх перед самонаказанием позволяли ему замечать мельчайшие детали своего тела так, как никто другой никогда не мог. Ему не нужен был тренер, родители или товарищ по команде, чтобы ругать его за неудачу: он уже наказывал себя суровее, чем они когда-либо смогли бы.   
  
Он провел много ночей, воображая все способы, которыми он мог бы добиться бóльшего успеха:   
  
Что, если бы он родился в более доброй семье? А что, если бы сестра забрала его с собой? А что, если бы он не был так чертовски грустен все это время? А что, если он умрет?   
  
С бесконечным «Что, если» пришло сокрушительное чувство вины и горечи. Мучительная вина за все потраченное впустую будущее и бесконечная горечь от осознания того, что к другим жизнь была добрее. А что, если она могла бы быть добрее и для него? Что, если это он виноват, что все так дерьмово? Что, если бы он мог точно определить момент, когда все пошло не так, и изменить его?   
  
Может, было бы лучше, если бы он больше старался понять своих товарищей по команде? Может быть, если бы он более серьезно относился к здоровью своего деда? Может быть.   
  
Может быть, его следующая жизнь будет добрее, но он не знал, достаточно ли он сделал, чтобы заслужить её. Кагеяма снова лег на спину, чувствуя себя побежденным усталостью, давящей на грудь. Он в отчаянии уставился в потолок, поправляя подушку, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, как вдруг что-то зашуршало. У него под подушкой. Он порылся под ней, пока не вытащил давно забытую карточку, которую Ямагучи сунул ему чуть ранее.   
  
Визит мальчика, казалось, происходил много световых лет назад. Он тяжело вздохнул, разочарованно сдувая челку с глаз, и прищурился, глядя на исписанную бумагу, подняв карточку над головой.   
  
Ничто не могло подготовить его к тому, что находилось внутри. Он ожидал общих строк по типу: «Выздоравливай скорее», или, возможно, персонального сообщения. На крайний случай двух, но вместо этого там оказалась одна длинная записка. Он ахнул, когда его глаза быстро пробежались по строчкам, быстро перескакивая с абзаца на абзац, и наконец остановились на подписи внизу.   
  
В записке говорилось следующее:   
  
  
_Йо-о-оу, Тобио-Чан,_  
 _Итак, вот в чем дело: я устал смотреть, как мандарин хандрит. Вся негативная энергия сводит меня на нет, и мне не нужно больше морщин от стресса. Я, очевидно, знаю, что ты слишком туп, чтобы понять, как это исправить, так что я краду время из собственного дня. Тебе повезло, что Чиби-чан по уши влюблен в тебя (на самом деле, не понимаю шумихи, но все равно), и он, скорее всего, простит тебя за то глупое дерьмо, которое ты ему сказал. Но он не придет к тебе, потому что все еще ранен и у него есть своя гордость. Поэтому тебе нужно пойти к нему. Я заморочился и выяснил его расписание на последний день перед отъездом. Много. Трудно. Работал._  
  
 _Короче, завтра у него последний прием у врача. Через две комнаты вниз и налево от твоей палаты, в четыре часа. Это твой шанс, ты обязан понять, как туда добраться, не облажайся, понял?_  
  
 _Твой спаситель_  
  
 _P.s. не стоит благодарности_  
  
  
  
  
Кагеяма продолжал недоверчиво смотреть на бумагу, перечитывая ее и едва осмеливаясь поверить своим глазам. Он знал, что Ойкава не настолько жесток, чтобы подставить его, и Ямагучи явно был в этом замешан. Ямагучи специально сказал ему, что Хината уезжает через три дня. Они были осторожны с тем, что говорили лично, потому что медсестры всегда были рядом. Он поймал себя на том, что смеется, и это был слегка отчаянный звук, грубый звук. Он звучал скорее безумно.   
  
Он пытался, терпел неудачу и отчаивался в течение нескольких часов, и только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, ему не стоит пытаться _в одиночку_.


	20. Еще не конец

Кагеяма ждал. Время медленно убывало и проносилось мимо. Он хорошо владел искусством погружения в пустоту, позволяя жизни протекать мимо него и его неизменной больничной палаты. Он наблюдал за всеми событиями внешнего мира как бы отрывистыми вспышками звука и цвета: время от времени он слышал писк монитора, торопливые шаги медсестры, утешительный голос врача и тихие шаги уборщика, танцующего со шваброй. Мир продолжал двигаться, пациенты поступали, выписывались, семьи плакали в коридорах, зловоние надежды и смерти смешивалось с антисептиком в коридорах, и все же он был неподвижен, застыв на месте в ожидании.   
  
Он застрял в месте ожидания, где люди всегда ждут того, что может произойти, а может и не произойти, в то время как жизнь проноситься мимо них. Кагеяма часто ловил себя на том, что возвращается к месту ожидания. Несмотря на свою зловещую природу, Кагеяму охватывало чувство безопасности и успокаивающего присутствия неподвижной пустоты. В месте ожидания не нужно было двигаться ни вперед, ни назад. Человек в нем оставался статичен и ждал, когда неопределенность жизни просто пройдет.   
  
Но сегодня он должен был пробиться сквозь облако застоя и начать действовать. Сегодня был день, когда он должен смело пройти по коридорам и столкнуться с Хинатой лицом к лицу. Он мог это сделать. И если его бравада выражались всего лишь неуверенными шагами и хрупким трясущимся телом, — что может быть лучше? Никто ничего не заподозрит. Он направился к двери, сжимая в руке расстегнутый пакет для внутреннего переливания. Он подумывал о том, чтобы вырвать его из руки, но, видимо, сделать это легко было возможно только в кино.   
  
Он украдкой заглянул в проход и облегченно вздохнул, увидев пустые белые коридоры. Он сделал несколько осторожных и тихих шагов, двигаясь по коридору так медленно, как только мог. Заранее попросив медсестер позволить ему немного прогуляться по коридору, он осмотрел его за последние два дня. В конце коридора находилась дежурная медсестра за стойкой, но Кагеяма знал, что медсестры обычно собирались возле учительской, когда у них была возможность перевести дух и выпить кофе. К счастью, комната для персонала находилась в противоположном конце коридора, рядом с охраняемым выходом.   
  
Его сердце забилось громче, когда его глаза сфокусировались на двери, за которой, казалось, была его судьба. Он решил, что подождет Хинату в комнате и просто встретится с ним лицом к лицу, как только тот войдет. Ему удалось проковылять по коридору. Его цель была уже совсем рядом, когда дверь кабинета резко открылась и из неё вышел доктор. Кагеяма подскочил на месте. Его сердце бешено колотилось от страха, а во рту пересохло. Он так крепко сжимал свой пакет, что боялся, как бы тот не лопнул.   
  
Он идиот. Абсолютный тупица. Как он мог забыть, что доктор действительно мог находиться в своем же кабинете? Он застыл у двери, ожидая, что доктор спросит о его присутствии, но тот был слишком занят папкой в своей руке и быстро зашагал по коридору, даже не взглянув на Кагеяму. Кагеяма наконец-то выдохнул задержанный им воздух и позволил себе проклинать свою глупость и благодарить судьбу за то, что доктор ушел. Он заставил себя сохранять спокойствие на случай, если встретит кого-нибудь еще, медленно открыл дверь, заглянул в кабинет и скользнул внутрь, чтобы убедиться в его пустоте.   
  
Когда Кагеяма неловко уселся на один из стульев для ожидающих, он не смог удержаться от смеха: он что, действительно убедил себя, что доктору есть дело до того, чтобы взглянуть на него? Как будто он потрудился бы заметить дрожащие руки какого-то незнакомца, когда даже его товарищи по команде никогда не замечали маленьких приступов паники, которые сотрясали его тело в раздевалке, или пустого взгляда в его глазах за несколько месяцев до того, как он попытался убить себя.   
  
Он не должен был удивляться, что никто не заметил его страданий. Даже если бы и хотел, чтобы их заметили. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь действительно посмотрел и увидел его, прочитал в каждом движении, заглянул глубже в каждый хмурый взгляд и заметил... Просто обратил внимание на то, насколько чертовски неуправляем он был. М-да... Как будто в нем видели что-то большее, чем просто еще одного подавленного подростка, который был слишком зол на мир.   
  
Может быть, они действительно замечали, но им было просто наплевать? Да и зачем им это? Он что, главный герой или что-то в этом роде?   
  
Он успокоил себя напоминанием о том, что даже если люди протянут руку помощи, они, скорее всего, принесут больше вреда, чем пользы. Они не могли сказать ничего полезного. Кагеяма усвоил этот урок, как и многое другое в своей жизни, на горьком опыте. В его школе время от времени выступал консультант с лекцией о важности психического здоровья. Они заставляли некоторых учеников рассказывать о том, как они боролись с этим, и ученики шли и говорили о преодолении печали и горя и т. п. И о том, насколько полезной была школа и их системы поддержки. Все хлопали и хвалили их храбрость, в то время как Кагеяму всегда тошнило. Он помнил, как сжимал руки в кулаки так сильно, что на ладонях оставались кровоточащие вмятины.   
  
Его поразило осознание того, что людям позволено говорить о своей депрессии только тогда, когда она поддается лечению. О чем-то, что приходило в определенные временные рамки и было привязано к конкретным событиям. О чем-то, что достаточно перевариваемое для масс, чтобы не вызывать у них тошноты. Это должно был быть размером с комариный укус, чтобы быть ощутимым. Люди, которые говорили, всегда выдавали какое-то грандиозное повествование о выздоровлении и о том, как много они достигли, несмотря на борьбу.   
  
Он еще в юном возрасте понял разницу между своей депрессией и тем, что он любил называть депрессией. Его депрессия не имела ни причины, ни смысла. Он не был уверен, кем он был без нее, или где она начиналась и заканчивалась. Его депрессия была постоянной и хронической, и он знал, что это будет пожизненная борьба, которую не так-то легко преодолеть. Депрессия — единственное, что люди были готовы признать, потому что другая изнурительная, безнадежная форма депрессии была не той, которую люди когда-либо хотели признавать или понимать.   
  
Где же были его люди? Люди, которые чувствовали себя неудачниками, те, кто не смог быть продуктивным, те, кто не знал, как быть счастливым. Те, кто симулировал радость из-за боязни погубить всех вместе с собой. Те, кто хотел покончить с собой без какой-либо серьезной причины... Никто не позволил бы ему или людям вроде него подняться на сцену, чтобы поделиться. Он хотел, чтобы его люди знали, что они не одни. Он хотел сказать им, что потерпел неудачу во всех смыслах этого слова, начиная со школы и заканчивая волейбольными амбициями, разрушив все отношения, которые у него были в жизни. Он хотел спросить их: достоин ли он их слов, если в них нет ничего искупительного? Если он скажет им, что он дерьмовый, злой и грубый человек, что у него нет никаких достижений или чего-то, что можно было бы компенсировать обществу? Если он скажет им, что единственный настоящий друг, который у него когда-либо был, — это его покойный дед.   
  
Он хотел сказать им, что ходил к психологу, к психотерапевту, принимал лекарства, составлял дурацкий план восстановления и все еще был так чертовски подавлен и склонен к самоубийству. Ему хотелось пристально посмотреть на толпу и спросить, что они теперь скажут. Будут ли они подбадривать его, хлопать в ладоши и называть храбрым, как других? Лучшее, что он получит, — это жалость, худшее — насмешки. У него не было щита из достижений, который мог бы защитить его от всех осуждающих взглядов.   
  
Каждый хотел счастливый конец. Они не хотели оставаться в таком положении на протяжении всей поездки. А депрессия Кагеямы была единственной поездкой, которая никогда не закончится. Пассажиры давно утратили чувство возбуждения, новизны и страха, которые сопровождали взлеты и падения, — они просто хотели выйти и попробовать прокатиться еще раз. Тот, который был более управляемым, все же вызывал легкое возбуждение. Наконец-то он нашел кого-то, кто хотел бы терпеть вместе с ним взлеты и падения и смеяться по пути...   
  
Его мысли были внезапно прерваны тихим стуком в дверь.   
  
Его сердце билось где-то в горле, а рот, казалось, не мог произнести ни слова. Человек за дверью немного поколебался, прежде чем постучать еще раз. Кагеяма вцепился в подлокотник кресла и приказал себе говорить:   
  
— Войдите, — хрипло позвал он, запоздало осознав, как вспотели его руки.   
  
Дверь открылась, и ничего не подозревающий Хината вошёл внутрь с нейтральным выражением лица.   
  
Кагеяма видел, как в тот же миг карие глаза Хинаты почти комично расширились, глядя на него с недоверчивым потрясением, открываясь и закрываясь в неверии.   
  
— К-Кагеяма? — пискнул он высоким голосом, прежде чем собраться с духом и прочистить горло: — Что ты здесь делаешь?.. — его взгляд молча и осуждающе задержался на пакете, лежащем у него на коленях.   
— Сядь, и я все тебе скажу, — сказал он, указывая на два стула. Он присмотрелся к мальчику повнимательнее, и тот с громким вздохом плюхнулся на сиденье и скрестил руки на груди. У него были такие большие мешки под глазами, что они уже должны были платить за аренду. Он выглядел печальнее, чем следовало бы. Особенно учитывая, что его выписывают...   
  
Хината многозначительно посмотрел на него. Черт, у Кагеямы не было на это времени: доктор мог появиться в любую минуту.   
  
— Я боюсь, — выпалил он без предисловий, — я в ужасе и подавлен тем, что меня бросили и что я все испортил. Поэтому я отталкиваю хорошее, сосредотачиваюсь на плохом и разрушаю свои отношения, причиняя боль.   
  
Его руки дрожали, когда он говорил, не смея поднять глаза на Хинату.   
  
— Я — ущербный человек, и после нашего последнего разговора я понял, что и ты тоже. Вместо одинокого ущербного человеческого существа, я хочу быть ущербным вместе с тобой. Ты заставил меня понять, что мне не нужно любить себя, чтобы чувствовать или хотеть любви.   
  
Его слова были беспорядочным месивом, что он выкидывал на рыжеволосого, но он был в ударе, поэтому не собирался останавливаться сейчас:   
  
— У меня может случиться рецидив, и у тебя тоже. И это просто та реальность, которую мы не можем приукрасить, даже если мы есть друг у друга. Я знаю, что не могу обещать, что буду полон надежд, счастлив или буду любить себя. И я не жду никаких обещаний. Я много думал, и хотя я не знаю, как все пойдет, я чувствую, что у меня есть шанс бороться больше, потому что я провел время с тобой и другими в этом отделении, — он выдохнул еще раз, чтобы успокоиться. — Я буду жить не ради тебя, а ради шанса бороться за что-то лучшее... Хотя я все еще боюсь того, что может случиться, если я потерплю неудачу, — неловко заявил он. — Я знаю, что поступаю эгоистично, преследуя тебя, но на этот раз я позволяю себе эгоистично надеяться, что ты простишь меня и что ты все еще будешь хотеть моего присутствия в своей жизни...   
  
Наконец он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Хинатой, боясь того, что может увидеть. Глаза Хинаты наполнились слезами, а губы задрожали в попытке сдержать их. Кагеяма поднял руку, чтобы протянуть ее, но резко передумал и мягко опустил ее.   
  
Хината оставался безмолвным, за исключением нескольких тяжелых вздохов, которые сотрясали его тело.   
  
— Прости меня... Правда, мне так жаль, — прошептал Кагеяма в свой пакет. Он сказал себе, что смирится со своей неудачей и реакцией Хинаты и будет жить с самим собой. Но это было легче сказать, чем сделать, когда теперь его сердце разрывалось на миллион крошечных кусочков. Ему вдруг показалось, что он понял каждую песню о разбитом сердце.   
  
Он знал, что времени у него в обрез, и доктор может появиться в любую секунду. Он должен был попрощаться. Его сердце болело от сокрушительной тяжести любви к Хинате и разочарования в себе.   
  
— Спасибо, — его голос был твердым; ему пришлось держать себя в руках еще несколько минут, чтобы не потерять самообладание. — Спасибо за то, что ты мой первый друг, первая любовь и первый человек, который заставил меня почувствовать себя по-настоящему любимым.   
  
Слезы потекли по веснушчатому лицу Хинаты, и он покачал головой, все еще не отвечая Кагеяме.   
  
— Мне пора идти, пока я не втянул тебя в неприятности... Береги себя, Шоё — он позволил имени, которое так давно хотел использовать, вырваться наружу.   
  
Он неловко встал и направился к двери, не в силах больше выносить эту эмоциональную пытку. Он сосредоточил всю свою энергию на том, чтобы смотреть вперед, зная, что один взгляд назад заставит его упасть на колени и умолять. Он сделает это, переставляя одну ногу за другой.   
  
Его остановило резкое фырканье, за которым быстро последовала рука, схватившая его вслед. Он затаил дыхание, не смея надеяться. Он обернулся и увидел маленького мальчика, все еще плачущего, но одновременно смеющегося. С насморком он выглядел абсолютно нелепо и одновременно очаровательно.   
  
— Бакаяма.... — сказал он , наполовину смеясь, наполовину плача, вытирая глаза и нос рукавом рубашки. — Ты такой слащавый тупица...   
  
Затем, прежде чем он успел осознать сказанное, Хината приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй был не похож на их первый раз. Этот поцелуй был сладкой смесью неловкости и возбуждения. Этот поцелуй был грязным, сопливым и отчаянным; он был полон яркой любви Хинаты, его печали и всего, что было между ними. Хината отвечал на его извинения.   
  
Кагеяме потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы преодолеть шок, раствориться в поцелуе и полностью заключить Хинату в объятия, пытаясь насладиться поцелуем и вернуть всю любовь.   
  
А затем, поскольку жизнь Кагеямы была нечестным дерьмовым шоу, доктор выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы уверенно войти в свой кабинет.   
  
Выражение замешательства на его лице сменилось абсолютным ужасом, когда он заметил их сомкнутые губы.   
  
Хината быстро отпрянул в смущении, в то время как Кагеяма стоял неподвижно, все еще держа руки в воздухе там, где несколько секунд назад был Хината.   
  
Прежде чем доктор успел что-либо сказать, тело Кагеямы отмерло, и он рванулся к двери, словно собираясь убежать. В спешке он совсем забыл, что держит в руке свой пакет для внутривенного вливания, и не успел поймать его, когда тот выпал из его рук и отскочил на пол.   
  
Все трое стояли и наблюдали, как пакет драматично скользит по полу, пока, наконец, не остановился у ботинок доктора.   
  
Тишину резко нарушил Хината, разразившись громким, звонким смехом, и Кагеяма подумал, что это, возможно, его любимый звук. Слезы снова навернулись на его глаза, но на этот раз это были слезы веселья. Кагеяма обнаружил, что его собственные губы растянулись в самой яркой улыбке. Он беззвучно смеялся над ситуацией, но еще больше над радостью, исходящей от Хинаты. Тот схватился за бок, пытаясь дышать и неоднократно собраться с мыслями.   
  
Доктор очнулся от своего замешательства и шока и многозначительно посмотрел на Кагеяму, явно прося его удалиться. Кагеяма сглотнул под его суровым взглядом, но это не помешало ему быстро повернуться к Хинате с глазами полными вопросов.   
  
Хината быстро повернулся к нему лицом, и его смех перешел в нечто более настойчивое.   
  
— Кагеяма… Я буду навещать тебя. Я узнаю, где это, и приду, обещаю... Если ты хочешь, этого, то и я тоже. Тебе это подходит? — его взгляд был полон напряжения и решимости, и Кагеяма не мог не смотреть на него таким же напряженным взглядом, даже когда доктор схватил его за локоть и повел к выходу.   
— Меня это устраивает, — проговорил он с улыбкой, когда его вытаскивали.   
  
Он не сводил пристального взгляда с Хинаты.   
  
Темно-синий вихрь встретился с теплым землисто-коричневым, и в этот момент Кагеяма понял, что еще не готов отказаться от своей истории.


End file.
